Il ne s'agit que de ça
by Clairaice
Summary: Parce qu'à ses yeux elle n'est que ça, il doit parfois lui montrer et lui faire comprendre qu'elle est bien plus. Que même si ils se disputent de temps en temps, ou se battent les un contre les autres, ils peuvent malgré tout être là les uns pour les autres. Parce qu'autrement ils sont seuls. Parce qu'ils en ont besoin.
1. Monstre

**Il ne s'agit que de ça**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de l'univers de Marvel et des Avengers ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter.

 **Couple :** Natasha Romanoff, Steven Rogers

 **Note :** Cette histoire commence après Civil War et tout les autres films en rapport avec l'univers Avengers.

* * *

Monstre

Elle inspire silencieusement dans une sorte de soupire avant de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres. Devant elle, les autres rigolent, se taquinent, se chamaillent, ou discutent simplement. Elle les regarde faire en silence sans prendre part aux discutions. Elle est là, assise dans un angle d'un canapé aussi confortable qu'hors de prix que Stark a fournit. Son regard se pose sur chacun d'entre eux. Elle se sent bien ici avec eux. Autant qu'elle peut l'être malgré les blessures qu'elle a, les trahisons qu'elle a vécu. Mieux que toute les fois où elle aurait pu dire qu'elle se sentait bien.

 _"Je n'ai aucune place dans ce monde."_ C'est ce qu'elle avait dit quelques années plus tôt quand on le lui avait demandé après une autre de ses séances d'entraînement pour devenir assassin. Mais quand elle est avec eux, elle a l'impression d'être à sa place. Au au moins à une place qu'on peut lui permettre d'avoir. Qui peut lui convenir.

Elle n'a plus l'impression de n'être que ce monstre sans scrupule qu'on voulait qu'elle soit, qu'on utilisait à sa guise pour telle ou telle mission de meurtre. Non maintenant quand elle se bat c'est qu'elle le veut bien, pour quelque chose de bien.

Son regard se pose sur Banner dont le regard passe de Tony à Clint comme un spectateur regardant un match de Tennis. Ces deux derniers sont en train de se chamailler mais elle ne peut même pas dire pourquoi. Elle n'écoute même pas.

Elle observe plutôt l'homme qui a plus peur de lui même que de n'importe qui. Elle cache un sourire derrière sa tasse, mélange de tendresse et de tristesse. Cet homme qui a réussit à la charmer avec sa douceur, cette gentillesse emprise de retenue. Elle aurait aimée qu'il ne se défile pas comme il l'a fait. Elle aurait aimée qu'il revienne comme elle lui a demandé. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Et aujourd'hui ils sont là, dans la même pièce certes, mais chacun de leur coté. Chacun seul.

Elle aimerait comprendre pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait. Elle aimerait qu'il lui dise pourquoi il a préféré partir. Pourquoi Hulk a préféré partir. Loin d'eux. Loin d'elle. Elle aimerait vraiment comprendre car ils ont tous la preuve qu'Hulk ne lui ferait pas de mal. Ne leur ferait pas de mal. Alors pourquoi ? L'a-t-elle fait fuir en choisissant de se battre pour sauver des vies plutôt que d'en tuer pour une fois ? Où s'est elle trompée ?

Elle prend une nouvelle gorgée qui lui réchauffe la gorge avec satisfaction et met ses pensées dérangeantes en sourdines. Mais elles restent là à couver sous son crâne et elle ne parvient pas totalement à les ôter de sa tête. Dans un mouvement elle se repositionne sur le canapé et ramène ses jambes contre elle sur sa gauche. Ses doigts glissent sur la tasse qui fait le double d'une tasse normale. Elle observe ses ongles qui, bien que courts, sont manucurés avec discrétion. Puis elle remonte son regard pour le poser de nouveau sur le groupe qui ressemble le plus à une famille pour elle à présent.

Ses yeux croisent ceux de Steve. Il lui sourit doucement. Un sourire discret comme bien souvent de sa part mais remplit de douceur. Alors elle lui répond dans le même genre de sourire et se pelotonne d'avantage au fond du canapé. Elle voit un rictus silencieux le secouer une seconde tandis qu'il ferme les yeux. Il se moque d'elle, elle le sait. Mais pourquoi ? Elle ne le sait pas tout à fait ça par contre. Mais est-ce si important ? Connaissant le personnage ça n'est rien de bien méchant. Alors elle aussi elle rit d'elle. Le même genre de rictus lui fait baisser la tête et elle se replonge dans sa tasse. Elle fait tourner le liquide dans le contenant pendant de longues secondes sans se rendre compte qu'elles se sont transformées en minutes. De longues minutes.

C'est lorsqu'une couverture atterri sur ses épaules elle revient à la réalité et relève les yeux. Elle était retournée à ses pensées chaotiques, déprimantes, désagréables. La salle est à présent pratiquement vide. Il ne reste plus que Wanda et Vision qui finissent de ramasser les verres sur la table pour les mettre à laver. Tout les autres ont disparut à l'exception d'une personne. Steve est là debout à sa droite en train de se redresser de toute sa hauteur. C'est lui qui vient de poser la couverture sur ses épaules sûrement. Elle lève les yeux vers lui et leurs regards se croisent de nouveau. Il lui sourit une nouvelle fois, un autre sourire doux. Elle le remercie d'un signe de tête et le regarde partir. Il quitte la pièce à son tour.

Son regard retourne vers les deux autres personnes présentes. Wanda reprend Vision a propos de comment mettre les verres dans le lave-vaisselle. Elle porte la tasse à ses lèvres pour une nouvelle gorgée sans quitter le duo des yeux. Pendant plusieurs semaines les choses sont restées tendues entre les deux camps. La Team Captain et la Team Iron. Entre Wanda et Vision. Tout comme entre elle et Clint. Mais les choses sont revenue à la normal. Enfin autant que ça ne soit possible quand il s'agit des Avengers. Un rire qui se fait passer pour un soupire se répercute dans la tasse qu'elle garde contre ses lèvres tandis qu'elle voit Vision se frotter les mains dans une sorte de gêne sous la réprimande de la jeune femme. Les voir réconcilié la réconforte autant que ce plaide posé sur ses épaules. Peu de temps après les deux autres quittent la salle à leur tour et elle se retrouve seule avec elle même.

Elle repose ses bras sur ses cuisses, la tasse entre ses mains et son regard aire jusqu'à se poser sur les larges baies vitrées du cartier générale des Avengers. Dehors de lourdes gouttes tombent du ciel et viennent s'écraser sur les parois en verre. Elles forment des arabesques et des dessins que la rousse suit des yeux pendant un bon moment. Mélange de fascination et de nostalgie.

Combien a-t-elle fait de missions sous une telle pluie ? De combat ? Ou encore d'espionnage ? Elle peut encore sentir l'effet du goudron mouillé sous ses pieds. Le collant ne la protège pas vraiment du froid ou de la dureté du bitume mais combien de fois a-t-elle marché comme ça, ses chaussures à la main ou égarées quelque part après avoir subit une séance de torture ou avoir participé à un combat ?

Ses paupières se ferment une seconde quand elle se rappelle qu'à chaque fois Clint la rappelait à l'ordre après qu'elle ai rejoint le Shield. Depuis elle ne le fait plus. Depuis elle fait attention. Et elle a fait d'autres missions avec lui. Elle se remémore chacun des combats qu'elle a fait avec lui dont son dernier en date. Même si ce n'était pas avec lui mais plutôt contre lui. Contre eux.

 _"On restera ami, hein ?"_ C'est ce qu'elle lui avait demandé alors qu'ils s'affrontaient. Et aujourd'hui ils se reparlent à nouveau. Ils sont de nouveaux amis. Elle parle avec lui normalement, rigolent normalement. C'est un soulagement pour elle. Elle n'aurait pas supporter de le perdre, de quelque manière que ce soit.

Les seuls qui ont du mal à être normaux sont Steve et Tony l'un par rapport à l'autre. Elle soupire en se disant au fond qu'elle que peut être il ne s'agit que d'une simple question de semaine. Elle n'aime pas voir ce malaise entre eux. Et elle n'aime pas se sentir impuissante. L'un comme l'autre peuvent répondre au titre de chef. Mais ils ne peuvent pas aller l'un sans l'autre.

Elle s'est senti tellement déchirée entre les deux camps il y a de cela quelques semaines. Elle se rappelle si clairement cette douleur coupable qui l'a rongée lorsqu'elle faisait quelque chose pour l'un qui pouvait être préjudiciable pour l'autre. Elle se rappel si clairement la déception dans les yeux des deux hommes à chaque fois. Elle peut encore sentir la peur sourde et la panique passive qu'elle a senti poindre au fond d'elle quand elle a cru les perdre. Eux, les autres, toutes ces personnes qui lui donne l'impression d'avoir une famille, des amis.

Si elle les avait perdu, qu'aurait-elle fait ? Elle n'en sait rien. Mais probablement quelque chose qui n'aurait pas été bien. Elle se serait probablement remise à tuer. Parce qu'au fond elle ne sait faire que ça. Parce qu' **il ne s'agit que de ça**. Tuer ou être tué.

Même avec eux. Même avec ses amis, ou en l'occurrence, pour ses amis. Quand il faut tuer, elle le fait. C'est plus facile pour elle, comme ça elle ne se pose pas de question. Comme ça elle n'a pas à...

"-Natasha ?"

La voix la fait sursauter, la faisant violemment sortir de sa torpeur. Elle tourne le regard vers lui avec vivacité. Elle est sur ses gardes pour une raison qu'elle ignore. Mais ce n'est que Clint qui s'approche d'elle alors elle se détend doucement. Il porte un ensemble de sport noir, tenue pour aller soit dormir soit faire s'entraîner. Il vient s'asseoir sur la table devant elle pour la regarder. Il se penche vers elle et pose ses bras sur ses propres genoux. Ses mains pendent dans le vide et il la fixe d'un regard soucieux.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

La jeune femme se tend sur le canapé à l'entente de la question. Elle ne devrait pas être étonnée qu'il arrive à lire si bien en elle. Il la connaît. Si bien. Trop bien. Les doigts fins se crispent sur la tasse. Et sur le visage de l'homme face à elle le regard se fait plus attentif. Il tend la main pour lui prendre sa tasse doucement avant de la poser sur la table basse derrière lui. Alors elle referme ses mains et les crispent l'une contre l'autre. Ses doigts se tordent doucement. Elle baisse les yeux sur ses mains et inspire en tremblant sans pour autant parvenir à répondre. A mettre des mots à la suite pour faire une réponse. Ou peut être qu'elle ne le veut simplement pas.

Il n'insiste pas. Au contraire il reprend dans une voix douce et rassurante.

"- Tout va bien 'Tasha. Je suis là. Je serai toujours là."

Elle hoche la tête et ses cheveux roux glissent le long de son visage. Elle sent ses doigts glisser le long de sa joue pour remettre une mèche en place. Elle relève la tête pour lui sourire. Un sourire qu'elle veut aussi rassurant que possible. Un sourire qui cache avec difficulté sa tristesse.

Il se redresse et se lève en claquant ses mains sur ses cuisses. La conversation est terminé. Ils le savent tout les deux. Elle ne dira rien et il ne posera pas plus de questions. Alors il prend la tasse qu'elle n'a pas finit mais dont le contenu est à présent froid et va la mettre dans le lave-vaisselle. Il le met à tourner avant de revenir vers elle. Puis l'archer pose sa main sur sa tête dans un "Bonne nuit Tasha" et quitte la pièce.

Alors à son tour elle se lève pour rejoindre sa chambre, le plaide à la fausse fourrure argenté toujours sur les épaules. Pourtant avant de quitter la pièce, elle prend appuie sur le chambranle et retire ses chaussures. Une dans chaque main, elle se remet en marche, aussi silencieuse qu'une ombre. Ses pas la guident d'eux même alors que son regard est perdu dans le vague.

Elle a l'impression de sortir d'une de ces foutues missions. Elle se sent fatiguée. Totalement épuisée. Mais elle ne sait pas dire si c'est d'avantage physiquement ou moralement. Ni même pourquoi elle est comme ça. Elle est complètement dépassée.

Black Window trébuche en montant les escaliers qui conduisent aux chambres et manque de tomber. Mais elle ne fait rien pour se rattraper. Elle n'en a ni la force ni l'envie. Et étant seule, elle n'a pas besoin de sauver les apparences. De se montrer forte, inébranlable ou encore insensible. Elle n'a pas besoin de porter se masque d'indifférence, ce masque d'espion ou d'assassin. Elle soupire arrivée en haut des marches et ses pas s'arrêtent. Elle pose son regard sur les grandes baies vitrés qui une fois encore ornent le mur extérieur du bâtiment.

Là aussi les gouttes ruissellent sur le verre en formant des dessins d'ombres au sol. Elle fait glisser son pied sur les immenses dalles grises dans un mouvement silencieux. Comme si par ce geste elle pouvait effacer les ombres au sol. Mais bien sur ça ne change rien. Elle pousse un soupire et reprend son chemin en passant devant les portes des chambres des autres.

Finalement quand elle arrive devant la sienne, cette dernière s'ouvre d'elle même pour lui laisser le passage. A peine a-t-elle franchit le seuil qu'elle laisse ses chaussures tomber au sol dans un bruit de choc sourd. Elle retire sa robe noire sans cesser d'avancer vers la salle de bain. Cette dernière glisse sur sa peau avant d'être abandonnée sur le sol. Puis c'est au tour d'un soutien-gorge noir et d'un boxer féminin en dentelle noire. Les deux finissent leur course sur le sol moquetté eux aussi juste devant la porte de la salle de bain.

Natasha entre alors dans la pièce et se glisse sans plus de cérémonie sou la douche. Le jet d'eau froide la fait rapidement grelotter. Mais elle s'en fiche. Au contraire elle s'en contente. La sensation lui fait un bien malsain. Ses nerfs s'éveillent et sa peau en devient douloureuse. Finalement elle finit pas couper l'eau et sortir. Puis elle gagne son lit et vient s'enterrer sous les couvertures sans même mettre quelque chose.

Allongée sur le dos la jeune femme rousse fixe le plafond et une nouvelle fois les flash-back défilent dans sa tête. Une nouvelle fois elle voit la déception dans les yeux des personnes qu'elle apprécie. D'abord Fury, puis Banner, ensuite Steve et finalement Tony. Tour à tour elle les a déçue, les a blessé.

Elle aurait tellement voulu être à la hauteur, être différente, être celle que les gens attendent, celle que les gens apprécient. Elle veut tellement être celle qu'il faut. Mais non. Elle ne l'est pas. Elle n'est qu'un assassin. Elle n'est que Black Window. Une femme sans scrupules. Une femme monstrueuse.

Parce que oui. **Il ne s'agit que de ça**.

Et c'est sur ces dernières pensées qu'elle sombra dans un sommeil cauchemardesque.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu.**

 **N'hésitez pas à déposer un petit commentaire pour le bien être de l'auteur.**

 **A bientôt.**


	2. Femme

**Il ne s'agit que de ça**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de l'univers de Marvel et des Avengers ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter.

 **Couple :** Natasha Romanoff - Steven Rogers

 **Note :** Cette histoire commence après Civil War et tout les autres films en rapport avec l'univers Avengers.

* * *

 **Femme**

Lorsque la jeune femme ouvre les yeux, c'est pour se rendre compte que le soleil émerge à peine de l'horizon du monde. Elle se redresse et contemple quelques secondes le jeu d'ombre et lumière qui se dessine sur les contours des arbres qui entourent la base des Avengers. Ou peut être est-ce quelques minutes ? Elle ne sait pas bien. Elle ne cherche pas vraiment à savoir non plus. Les couleurs orange, jaune, blanche mais aussi rose, violet et bleu se marient à la perfection dans ce tableau fascinant qu'elle ne prend que rarement le temps d'observer.

Le draps glisse sur sa peau pour dévoiler à la lumière naissante le corps nue de la veuve noire. Elle ne fait pas attention à la semi-fraicheur de la pièce qui hérisse doucement ses poils. Sur la table de chevet placée entre le mur extérieur et le lit les chiffres rouges d'une horloge numérique percent dans la pénombre faiblissante de la pièce. La base des vengeurs est silencieuse.

5h58

C'est tôt. Bien trop tôt pour certains même comme un ingénieur spécialement qui râlerait. Mais ça ne dérange pas Natasha. Elle est capable de se lever à n'importe quelle heure. Puis elle sait qu'elle ne se rendormira pas. Alors elle fait glisser ses jambes au sol et se lève pour rejoindre la salle d'eau. Elle brosse ses cheveux avec lenteur avant de les lisser dans un carré à nouveau parfait. Digne de la femme fatale qu'on dit d'elle. Puis elle se maquille soigneusement, avec discrétion. C'est un luxe qu'elle prend rarement le temps de s'offrir, mais elle est femme après tout.

Lorsqu'elle revient dans la chambre elle se dirige vers le dressing où elle ouvre un tiroir qui coulisse sans aucun bruit. Sa main passe au dessus du rangement en survolant les sous-vêtements colorés. Elle ne les met pratiquement jamais. Elle préfère la discrétion et la sobriété du noir alors elle prend un nouvel ensemble de sous-vêtements noirs ainsi que des soquettes noires. Elle enfile en silence avant de prendre un jean gris-bleuté, un débardeur bleu marine et une veste de jogging grise foncé. Elle n'a pas non plus besoin d'être entièrement en noir aujourd'hui. Elle n'a pas besoin de glisser dans l'ombre. Alors Natasha les posent tout à tour sur son bras avant de retourner près de son lit pour s'y asseoir.

La jeune femme rousse les fait glisser un par un sur sa peau jusqu'à être totalement habillée. Elle ne remplit absolument pas sa veste de jogging à fermeture qui semble plus être pour un homme que pour elle. Elle songe un instant qu'elle ne se rappel plus si elle l'a empruntée et si oui à qui. Non plutôt la Veuve noire prend le temps d'ajuster sa tenue avant de se lever pour aller enfiler une paire de basket à talons. Elle passe une veste en cuir noir sur ses épaules et enfourne les clefs de sa moto dans une poche. Puis elle glisse ses papiers dans la poche interne de sa veste et rejoint le coin combat de son dressing. Là elle prend le temps de placer couteaux et gadgets dans sa tenue avant de quitter sa chambre. Jamais sortir sans être préparée au pire, c'est ce que la vie lui a apprit de la pire des manières.

Dans des pas silencieux et plus lents qu'à l'habitude, la jeune femme refait le chemin de la veille. Les rayons du soleil se font de plus en plus fort à travers les baies vitrées et son ombre se renforce à mesure que les secondes passent. Mais là encore aucun bruit ne vient percer le silence dans lequel elle se meut* avec grâce. Pourtant quand elle s'approche de la pièce à vivre principale, elle ne manque pas de remarquer la lumière qui filtre au coin du mur.

Dans la salle à manger, Bruce est déjà attablé, une tasse de café à la main, l'autre montant de temps à autre le texte sous ses yeux. Il est penché sur une tablette et perdu dans la lecture d'elle ne sait trop quoi. Et au final, ça lui importe peu. Néanmoins, instantanément son corps se tend. Pourquoi doit-elle se retrouver seule avec lui si tôt le matin ? Puis pourquoi lui d'abord ? Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit sur lui qu'elle tombe forcément ?

Elle baisse la tête et s'apprête à faire demi-tour mais la voix du médecin la retient. A-t-elle fait du bruit ? Probablement sinon il ne l'aurait pas remarqué. Elle doit manquer d'entraînement ou de concentration. Non, sûrement l'un et l'autre.

"-Bonjour Natasha."

La concernée ferme les yeux et les plissent douloureusement. Pourquoi ? Ne pouvait-il pas simplement la laisser partir ? Elle ne sait pas comment lui faire face. Elle est capable de faire face aux pires situations mais pas à celle là. Elle n'a pas envie d'y faire face par ailleurs. A quoi bon ? Elle sent la déception venir enserrer ses poumons de manière douloureuse.

Pourtant elle se retourne vers lui. Dans des gestes qu'elle veut pour camoufler sa gêne, elle avance vers le frigo dans un "bonjour" neutre. Elle prend une petite bouteille de jus de fruit et se dirige vers la deuxième porte de la pièce qui conduit vers le hall pour sortir du bâtiment. Mais la voix de Bruce s'élève de nouveau.

"- A-attends."

Et elle le fait. Pourquoi ? Elle ne sait pas vraiment. Peut être qu'elle espère ? Mais espérer quoi ? Qu'il s'excuse ? Qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aime, elle cette femme ressemblant d'avantage à un monstre ? Mais veut-elle vraiment entendre tout ça après ça ? Elle ne le sait même pas. Pourtant elle s'immobilise à quelques pas de la porte pour se tourner vers lui. Elle pose son regard sur l'homme. Ce dernier est debout et a contourné la table. Il triture le stylet de la tablette dans ses doigts en lui jetant des coups d'œil incertains. Il ne semble pas trop savoir quoi lui dire, ou comment et la jeune femme sent l'agacement la gagner doucement mais sûrement. Pourquoi la retenir si c'est juste pour agir comme ça ? N'était-ce pas assez ? N'en a-t-il pas déjà assez fait ?

"- Tu... es... très belle."

Elle fronce brusquement les sourcils. Est-il sérieux ? Il aurait pu s'excuser. Il aurait du s'excuser et pourtant à la place il dit ça ? Son cœur fait une brusque embardé dans sa poitrine quand elle a entendu ses mots. Une boule désagréable se forme au creux de son ventre mais elle s'exhorte au calme. Finalement son visage se détend et elle hoche la tête alors qu'il s'est rapproché un peu plus d'elle.

"- Merci, dit-elle d'une voix sèche."

Un peu plus qu'elle ne le veut vraiment. Puis elle se retourne pour partir mais il la retient par le bras cette fois. Sa main entoure son poignet fermement mais sans douleur. Elle baisse son regard sur son propre bras en fronçant les sourcils. Que veut-il vraiment ? Encore une fois au fond d'elle elle espère. Parce que oui **il ne s'agit que de ça**. L'espoir. Qu'il la choisisse. Qu'il lui dise des mots que toutes les femmes veulent entendre, même elle même si elle n'en donne pas l'impression. L'espoir d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter même dans ses nuits de cauchemars. L'espoir de ne plus être seule. D'être enfin comprise.

"- Natasha, écoute. Je... J'étais en Inde, il fallait que j'y aille. Hulk était calme pour une fois et je ne voulait pas l'énerver une nouvelle fois à me débattre."

Elle fronce plus durement les sourcils. Où veut-il en venir au juste ? Elle avait espérée des excuses. Mais au final il ne fait que reporter la faute sur Hulk. Il ne fait que se chercher des excuses à lui même. Une nouvelle fois elle sent l'agacement poindre en elle.

"- Si je...

\- Nan, ça suffit, pas la peine. Il n'y a rien à dire de plus, répond-elle en lui coupant la parole."

Elle relève son bras pour lui faire comprendre de la lâcher. Elle sent sa main trembler contre sa peau mais elle s'en moque. La seule chose qu'elle veut c'est quitter cette pièce, cette situation. Elle n'a pas envie d'entendre d'avantage les excuses du docteur. Elle remonte son regard face à lui. Un regard qu'elle veut neutre. Mais elle n'est pas sure de parvenir à cacher totalement la froideur dans sa voix.

"- Tu as fait ton choix ce jour là, dit-elle en s'éloignant vers la sortie. Ou plutôt... Vous avez fait votre choix. C'est tout."

Elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre qu'elle quitte la pièce dans un pas rapide à la seconde même où il la lâche. Elle rejoint rapidement le hall d'entrée. Elle doit sortir. C'est un besoin. Le besoin d'être loin de Bruce, d'effacer ce qu'il vient de dire de sa mémoire. D'effacer le visage qu'il avait fait face à elle. Mélange de regret, de déception, de tristesse mais aussi de résolution, de certitude et de tendresse. Il semblait profondément convaincu de la véracité de ses dires. Avait-il oublier comme avait agit Hulk face à elle ? Y avait-il seulement fait attention ?

Elle aurait tellement voulu voir cette tendresse dans ses yeux quelques mois plus tôt. Elle aurait tellement voulu entendre un compliment comme celui qu'il venait de lui faire. Ce jour là, dans le combat contre Ultron, le géant vert avait été si doux avec elle. Elle se souvient si bien de la manière dont il l'avait portée. Comme si elle était une chose fragile. Elle se souvient du regard qu'il lui avait donné aussi. A cet instant alors qu'il la déposait avec une douceur insoupçonnée de sa part, elle s'était senti femme entre ses bras. Entre les bras du Hulk, le monstre vert. Elle avait tellement espérer revivre ça. Elle avait tellement imaginer vivre le même genre de chose entre les bras de Bruce.

Elle se passe une main sur la nuque dans un soupire alors que ses pas s'arrêtent. Elle vient juste de franchir l'une des portes extérieures du bâtiment. Une boule désagréable lui noue le ventre quand elle réalise que c'est le premier et seul compliment qu'il lui a fait. Elle ferme les yeux douloureusement en se disant qu'il n'y en aura probablement pas d'autres. Que tout ce qu'elle a imaginée n'arrivera probablement pas.

Elle a beau y penser encore et encore elle ne comprend pas. Vraiment pas. Comment et pourquoi les choses ont-elles tournées ainsi ?

Des bruits de pas la ramènent à la réalité et elle trouve Steven à deux pas d'elle qui lui sourit. Comment cet homme peut-il toujours lui sourire si gentiment ? Comment arrive-t-il en un simple sourire à alléger ses épaules à ce point là ? Au point que la boule de déception ai quasiment disparut.

"- Bonjour. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui Natasha ?"

Elle recompose son masque habituel en quelques dixièmes de secondes et enfuit au plus profond d'elle même ses tourments. Elle lui répond par un petit sourire dont elle a le secret. Elle a le regard brillant de rire et de malice. La complicité qu'elle a avec Steve lui permet de retrouver un semblant de bonne humeur.

"- Salut. Fraîchement. Alors le héro national a fait sa course ça y est ?"

Il ricane en baissant la tête une seconde, amusé par ses paroles. Quand il remonte les yeux vers elle, son sourire doux est devenu un sourire amusé. Elle aime le titiller. Le voir rire et sourire lui met du baume au cœur. Elle n'a jamais aimer le voir triste.

"- Oui, il faut bien, répond-il comme si c'était une nécessite pour tout le monde. Tu vas quelque part ?"

Elle hausse les épaules en fermant les yeux dans un semblant d'attitude insouciante. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle veut montrer.

"- Je vais passer la journée dehors je pense, dit-elle dans un petit sourire qui ne sonne pas tout à fait vrai."

Mais l'icône de l'Amérique ne sourit plus. Son regard est devenue sérieux et il semble essayer de la sonder. Le fait qu'elle fuit le quartier générale des Avengers n'échappe pas totalement au soldat qui le ressent plus qu'il ne le voit vraiment. Une sorte d'intuition sans vraiment qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il a rarement vue la jeune femme comme ça et ça c'est pas pour le rassurer. Mais Natasha reste Natasha. Il est toujours si dure de lire en elle. Et il n'est pas très doué pour ça. Pourtant il s'approche d'un pas vers elle.

"- Tout va bien ?"

En guise de réponse elle lui sourit de nouveau avant de lui faire au revoir de la main. Tant pis il aura au moins essayé. Elle s'éloigne dans un "à ce soir" pour rejoindre le garage. La bannière étoilée la regarde faire et lorsque la large porte du garage s'ouvre il décide de rentrer pour aller prendre une douche. Essayer de faire parler la Veuve noire n'apporte rien de bon. Il se montrera patient et attentif.

La jeune femme attrape sa moto après avoir mit son casque et pousse l'engin sur le chemin en bitume sans le démarrer au vu de l'heure matinal. Elle n'a pas envie de réveiller ceux qui dorment encore. Et surtout pas Stark qui se ferait un plaisir de râler pour ça aussi.

Quand elle avance dans la court, du coin de l'œil elle voit Bruce la regarder de la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il est debout face à la vitre en train de triturer quelque chose entre ses mains. Sûrement le stylet de la tablette qu'il doit toujours tenir. Elle se doute qu'il n'est pas retourné derrière l'écran si il la fixe de cette manière alors qu'elle est particulièrement silencieuse. Il ne voulait pas la louper sûrement. Lorsqu'elle met le deux-roues sur sa béquille pour mettre ses gants elle se retourne face au bâtiment et relève la tête. Elle veut lui montrer qu'elle l'a vue.

Mais ses yeux s'écarquillent et elle regrette son geste quand il remonte sa main droite jusqu'à son cœur puis sa bouche. Finalement il pose cette même main sur la vitre. Il est clair qu'il lui montre combien il tient à elle par ce geste.

Elle sent la colère monter en elle. Une colère douloureuse mélangée à un fort désespoir. Compte-il vraiment jouer au yo-yo avec elle encore longtemps? Il l'ignore, la fuit pour ensuite revenir vers elle et agir de cette manière, comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

Sans chercher d'avantage elle pousse sa moto plus loin. Dans le rétro elle peut voir que Bruce n'est plus dans la cuisine.

Tout ça pour ça... Elle pousse un soupire pour calmer ses nerfs alors qu'elle atteint le portail. Puis elle enjambe sa moto et démarre. Elle croit entendre son prénom être crié juste avant que le moteur du deux-roues n'emplisse ses oreilles. Un coup d'œil dans le rétro et c'est une certitude au vue de la silhouette qui se dessine devant la porte d'entrée du bâtiment.

Avec un pincement au cœur elle enclenche la première et s'engage sur la route. Elle laisse Banner derrière elle qui la regarde partir penaud tandis que le portail se referme entre eux.

Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas agit ainsi avant ? Elle aurait préférée qu'il revienne voir si elle n'était pas blessé après la bataillon contre Ultron. Oh oui qu'elle aurait appréciée entendre sa voix l'appeler de cette manière alors qu'il l'aurait cherché, inquiet. Elle l'aurait tellement aimé si les choses s'étaient passé de cette manière. Lui qui avait réussit à faire un petit bout de chemin vers son cœur bien caché derrière ses armes et son masque d'indifférence.

Elle avait cru pouvoir devenir une femme, belle et aimée entre ses mains. Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas bien passées. Il l'avait fuit. Il avait fuit ses responsabilités et ses sentiments. Il l'avait lâchement laissée derrière. Abonnée, aurait-on même pu dire. Parce que oui Bruce Banner était lâche. Elle le savait à présent. Elle en garde un goût amer et douloureux.

Des larmes menassent de couler et elle cligne rapidement des yeux alors qu'ils lui brûlent. Elle espère ne pas flancher. Elle ne veut pas flancher. Elle ne veut pas laisser couler des larmes pour lui, pas pour ça. C'est au bout de plusieurs minutes et d'un travaille de respiration qu'elle finit par se reprendre alors qu'elle arrive devant une galerie marchande.

Elle gare sa moto dans le parking à l'écart des autres et entame une journée shopping. Elle a besoin d'un pull. Et qui sait peut être trouvera-t-elle d'autres choses agréable qu'elle pourra porter.

Elle songe un instant à Rogers quand elle voit un sweat bleu marine à l'intérieur rouge et aux cordons blanc. Elle se demande quels peuvent être les goûts de Captain América.

* * *

*Conjugaison au présent du verbe "se mouvoir".

 **Hey hey, J'espère que la suite ne vous à pas déçue. Merci d'avoir lu.**

 **Je dois dire que je pensais faire quelque chose d'assez court au début, en trois ou quatre chapitre. Mais à mesure que j'avance, je mets en avant des points qui me paraissaient aux premiers abords pas forcément très utiles. Mais au final je me dis que peut être approfondir tout ça ne ferait pas de mal et aux vues de la tournure du texte je pense que cette histoire sera peut être un peu plus longue que prévue.**

 **Comme toujours une review = une hauteur heureuse et motivée.**

 **Enjoy chers Amis !**


	3. Amis

**Il ne s'agit que de ça**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de l'univers de Marvel et des Avengers ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter.

 **Couple :** Natasha Romanoff - Steven Rogers

 **Note :** Cette histoire commence après Civil War et tout les autres films en rapport avec l'univers Avengers.

* * *

 **Tout d'abord bonjour !**

 **Ensuite merci pour le soutient et les commentaire** **s de Sorah Kenway et de Sasou55555 qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur et qui m'ont bien motivé.**

 **Merci aussi à Mero qui n'a malheureusement pas de compte et à qui je n'ai pu répondre en privé.**

 **Pour finir, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Amis**

Au final la journée a été plus que fructueuse. Natasha se félicite une nouvelle fois d'utiliser le bonus "Tony Stark" en faisant tout livrer au quartier générale. Elle n'aurait jamais pu rentrer avec autant de paquets alors qu'elle est venu en moto. Entre les robes, les pantalons, les t-shirts et autres. Elle avait aussi craquée pour une doudoune blanche aux fermetures et coutures noires dont la capuche était parée d'une fausse fourrure de lapin blanche. Assise à la terrasse d'un café interne à la galerie, une infusion devant elle, elle observe les gens aller et venir.

En face, de l'autre coté de la galerie, une jeune femme rousse qui doit avoir peu de chose près son age regarde des étoles. Elle les touche avec une sorte de fascination pour finalement choisir l'une d'elle et la passer autour de son cou. L'instant d'après elle se regarde dans le miroir. Natasha voit un homme passer dans le dos de cette femme, il a les cheveux bruns bouclés qui forment une petite touffe sur sa tête. Il pose ses mains sur ses épaules dans une caresse alors qu'il l'observe à travers le miroir. Finalement il donne quelques billets au vendeur et le couple quitte le magasin main dans la main.

La Veuve Noire serre les dents en les voyants avancer dans la galerie. Elle se voit, elle et Banner. Elle ferme les yeux dans un soupire douloureux. Pourquoi pense-t-elle à ça ? Pourquoi se faire mal comme ça ? Elle laisse son regard vagabonder sur le sol brillant de la galerie dans l'espoir de penser à autre chose. Mais partout où elle pose son regard elle voit des couples. Elle a étrangement l'impression qu'elle elle n'y a pas le droit. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'hommes avec qui une relation est impossible ?

Ce fut d'abord Clint. Avant même qu'elle ne le comprenne elle était tombée amoureuse de cet homme qui l'avait sauvé. Mais il est marier, et il l'était déjà à l'époque. Alors elle avait fait en sorte que ses sentiments se transforment en une amitié infaillible. Et si ça l'avait fait souffrir à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait avec sa famille, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse pour lui.

Ensuite elle avait toujours fait en sorte de ne plus avoir ce genre de sentiments. E elle avait réussit jusqu'à Bruce Banner. A l'inverse de Clint il avait d'abord été un ami avant qu'elle ne développe une attirance pour lui. Était-elle tombée amoureuse de lui ? Elle ne savait le dire. Même encore à l'heure actuelle elle n'en ai pas sure. Pourtant la situation lui fait mal et elle ne parvient pas à ne pas y penser.

Elle se félicite d'avoir payé sa note avant lorsqu'elle se lève pour quitter le centre commercial alors qu'une boule mélange entre nervosité et souffrance semble vouloir lui compresser la poitrine. Elle a soudainement l'impression d'étouffer dans cet immense centre commerciale.

Lorsqu'elle arrive au quartier générale, la soirée est déjà entamée. Elle range son véhicule avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment dans des pas lents. En passant dans le hall elle voit Clint et Wanda du coin de l'œil qui s'entraînent dans la salle de sport. La jeune femme reprend sa marche pour gagner le salon/salle à manger. Du couloir elle voit Steve qui est assit sur l'un des canapés face à la télévision en train de regarder Star Trek. Il est calé contre un accoudoir, une boisson à la main. Elle avance encore, jusqu'au cadre de la porte, où de là elle peut finalement voir Bruce assit à la table. Il est penché une nouvelle fois sur sa tablette.

Elle songe un instant à faire demi-tour avant de réaliser qu'elle n'est pas comme ça. Elle n'est pas femme à fuir alors elle inspire silencieusement pour se donner courage et contenance. Lorsqu'elle fait un pas dans la pièce les deux hommes tournent le regard vers elle et si le premier lui sourit, le deuxième baisse les yeux. Évidement. Il ne peut en être autrement.

Natasha s'avance vers le frigo où elle prend un verre de jus de fruit. Elle allait reposer la bouteille mais choisit plutôt de la garder et de l'emporter. Elle n'a pas envie de rester dans la même pièce que lui. Pas quand elle sent son regard dans son dos. Elle sait qu'il la regarde comme un chien battu, comme si c'était elle la fautive. Comme si elle était responsable de cette situation. Et elle n'est pas sure de pouvoir garder son sang-froid dans ce cas. Alors l'espionne tourne un instant son regard vers le Captain, se disant qu'elle aurait bien regardée la télé avec lui mais que finalement elle préfère quitter la pièce dans un "A plus tard" qu'elle veut aussi neutre que possible. Si elle aurait aimée rester avec l'un, elle n'a pas envie de voir l'autre.

Le regard bleu de Steve n'a pas quitté la jeune femme une seconde à partir du moment où elle est entrée. Le fait qu'elle n'ai pas dit un mot en entrant ne fait que lui confirmer que quelque chose ne va pas. Que son pressentiment du matin est justifié. Il suit ses déplacements dans la pièce sans tourner la tête grâce aux reflets dans les vitres de la pièce, aux miroirs et autres choses de ce genre. Il est habitué à repérer le moindre petit détail alors comment aurait-il pu louper la tension qui s'est créée dans l'air à la seconde où les deux autres se sont remarqués. Cette même tension qui n'a fait que se renforcer alors que Natasha allait au frigo. Il la regarde faire, évoluer, dans la pièce avant qu'elle ne parte. Il sent le léger tremblement dans sa voix bien qu'elle tente de le cacher. Il n'est pas dupe. Tout comme il voit le docteur soupirer de dépit en secouant la tête de manière consternée.

Il a envie d'aller voir l'espionne pour savoir ce qui ne va pas. Mais la présence de Banner dans la pièce rend la chose délicate et Steve se doute au fond de ce qui ne va pas quand il les voit agir tout les deux. Lui même ne comprend pas ce qui a pu se passer dans la tête de Banner ou de Hulk le jour de la bataille contre Ultron.

Mais il reste là à regarder ce truc sans réellement le comprendre. Bien ou pas bien ? Il ne sait pas trop quoi en penser. Et à voir ses amis comme ça il s'en fiche un peu à présent. Pourtant il continue de faire mine de s'y intéresser jusqu'à ce que Banner quitte la pièce pour aller s'enfermer dans son laboratoire sûrement.

Il éteint alors rapidement la télévision et se lève pour quitter la pièce à son tour. Mais avant il prend un paquet de brownie et un couteau. Le Captain traverse ensuite le couloir et monte les marches sans effort pour longer les baies vitrées jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Black Widow. Il y frappe trois petits coups, nets et précis et la porte s'ouvre aussitôt. L'intelligence artificiel made in Stark qui gère le bâtiment lui propose d'entrer et il ne se fait pas attendre. La porte mécanique se referme derrière lui dans un bruit devenu habituelle pour lui malgré l'époque dans laquelle il est né.

La chambre de la jeune femme est plongée dans une semi-pénombre. Aucune des lampes n'est allumées et le peu de lumière qui entre filtre à travers les larges fenêtres qui forment le mur du fond. Dehors le ciel est chargé de nuages alors que le soleil décline doucement dans cette épaisse couverture aux nuances grises noires. Bientôt il ira se cacher derrière l'horizon le temps de quelques heures. La pièce, devenant plus sombre à mesure que les minutes passent, sera alors définitivement plongée dans le noir si personne n'allume la lumière artificielle.

Steve, encore à quelques mètres du seuil de la porte, est prit d'un sentiment étrange qui aurait franchement pu lui faire faire demi-tour si la propriétaire de la pièce n'était pas Natasha. Il a l'impression que l'air autour de lui est chargé d'un mélange étrange qui met à la fois mal à l'aise tout en étant étonnamment rassurant. Il ne comprend pas cette impression, cette sensation. Pourtant elle est presque palpable. Il peut pratiquement lire la tristesse et la souffrance de la jeune femme dans chaque particule d'air. La chambre semble en être imprégnée. Ou peut être qu'il s'agit simplement de cette odeur qu'il sent partout autour de lui. Une odeur qui désigne Natasha toute entière. Une odeur qu'il ne peut ni expliquer ni décrire. Une odeur qui le rassure car elle prouve l'existence de la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'il réalise qu'il est là debout comme un idiot, tenant toujours son paquet de gâteau et le couteau, sans avoir fait un seul pas il soupire avant d'avancer. Il traverse la pièce pour aller s'asseoir sur le fauteuil moelleux au fond de la pièce près des vitres. Son bras glisse sur l'accoudoir pour venir poser au sol à coté des pieds le paquet et l'ustensile. Puis il se redresse et s'adosse. Le bruit de la douche auquel il n'avait pas fait attention jusqu'ici, trop étouffé par le mur, parvient à ses oreille et sans vraiment le vouloir son regard virevolte sur la pièce. Sur la table du coin salon de la chambre, il retrouve le verre de jus de fruit de la jeune femme, vide et abandonné. Juste à coté, la bouteille en carton est posée et l'air se condense dessus. Il observe une perle d'eau le temps qu'elle glisse sur l'emballage pour venir s'écraser sur la surface en verre teint de la table.

Aussitôt son regard reprend son inspection. Les murs sont gris. Ou alors est-ce une impression ? La moquette aussi lui semble grise, bien que plus foncée. Et le soldat fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi tout lui paraît gris tout à coup dans cette chambre ? Sur la table de nuit qui orne le coté droit du lit il découvre une paire de petits chaussons de ballerine. Vu leurs tailles se sont ceux d'une enfant. Il a du mal à imaginer Natasha avec ces chaussons aux pieds. Sont-ils vraiment à elle ? Pourtant dans un sens si il s'avère que oui alors ça ne le surprendrait pas plus que ça. Il réalise qu'il est d'avantage intrigué que surprit par cette idée. Une véritable curiosité. Mais il s'agit du jardin privé de la jeune femme et il n'a pas l'intention de s'y immiscer.

Il s'oblige d'une certaine manière à tourner son regard pour cesser d'y penser et ce dernier furète sur les draps défaits aux tons noirs et gris. La encore tout lui semble terne, dénué de couleur, chargé de tristesse. Steve a presque l'impression de voir dans plis froissés des draps les pensées de son amie. Pour qui sait observer et qui connaît la jeune femme, il est clair qu'elle est blessée. Et même si elle a cette habitude Starkienne de ne rien laisser paraître, il sait qu'il ne se trompe pas quand il a l'impression qu'elle a besoin de soutien.

En se reconcentrant sur les draps il se dit que ça ressemble bien à la jeune femme. Il l'imagine facilement se lever sans prendre le temps de refaire son lit pour se préparer et quitter la pièce. Il l'a voit tout à fait préférer l'activité de l'entretien de ses armes aux rangements de ses quartiers privés. Pourtant il est forcé de constaté que même avec ça la jeune femme n'est pas bordélique. Hormis sa veste posée négligemment sur le dossier du canapé dans le coin opposé de la pièce, aucun vêtement ne traîne. Il y a bien le tiroir de la commande à la droite de la bannière étoilée qui est mal fermé mais il lui suffit de tendre le bras pour le pousser légèrement et c'est de l'histoire ancienne.

Perdu dans ses pensées, son regard continue de détailler la pièce et il tombe sur l'autre commode ou repose un réveil noir aux chiffres rouges luisants. Lorsqu'il les voit il ne peut s'empêcher de se dire qu'ils paraissent agressif à transpercer de cette manière la pénombre de la pièce. A quelques peu de choses prêt et il aurait presque l'impression de revoir les yeux rouges d'Ultron.

18h37

Steve secoue la tête pour se sortir cette vision désagréable de la tête et lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux c'est pour les fixer sur la vitre. Dehors il fait quasiment nuit. Les lampadaires aux boules rondes qui entourent le bâtiment et délimitent les allées ont prit le relais et des gouttes commencent à tomber du ciel comme d'épaisses larmes. Elles viennent s'écraser sur la surface en verre pour glisser vers le bas comme dans une longue chute vers les abysses. L'herbe habituellement verte paraît à présent noire avec certains reflets jaunes ou blanc là où la lumière forme un halo. Est-ce lui où l'univers entier fait tout pour paraître triste et déprimant ?

Il ne sait depuis combien de temps il est là à regarder dehors. Pourtant il entend finalement la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrir et il enfouit au fond de lui le reflex de tourner la tête au risque que la jeune femme soit nue. Il l'entend bouger dans la chambre avant de se rapprocher de lui dans un bruit de froissement qui lui fait comprendre qu'elle est habillée. Alors il tourne son regard vers elle pour la trouver là face à lui, assise sur un coin du pied du lit.

Elle porte maintenant un jean bleu et un pull peluché qui lui descend à mi-cuisses. Ses manches serrées tombent sur ses mains pour s'arrêter avant de recouvrir ses doigts. Elle est penchée en avant vers lui, appuyée sur ses cuisses. Elle a cette bouille amusée et pourtant Steve ne s'y trompe pas. Son regard assombrit par les pensées noires qu'elle cache au fond d'elle la trahisse.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut le héro national ? Demande-t-elle joueuse d'une voie basse et velouté."

Un rictus amusé franchit les lèvres du concerné sous la forme d'un soupire.

"- La joue pas comme ça avec moi Romanoff, répond-t-il dans une voix malgré tout sérieuse."

La jeune femme se pince les lèvres. Manqué. Évidemment. Face a elle c'est Steve. Elle aurait du savoir qu'elle n'y échapperait pas. Pas avec lui. Elle détourne son regard vers l'extérieur pour le fixer quelques longues secondes. Ou peut être est-ce des minutes. Le blond ne la presse pas, attendant qu'elle parle d'elle même. A la place il comble le vide par des futilités. Il lui parle de Star Trek, et des autres choses qu'il a récemment découvert et qui étaient sur sa liste. Ils rigolent un peu sur le sujet et il voit l'espionne se détendre petit à petit. Mais quand il suggère qu'elle vienne regarder un film avec lui, il la voit se rembrunir. Elle semble se refermer comme un coquillage face au danger. Il ne loupe pas le mouvement pratiquement imperceptible qu'elle fait en s'empêchant de rentrer la tête dans les épaules. Alors il se tait et la regarde.

Et elle elle le sait. Elle le sent. Il s'inquiète et elle le sait pertinemment. Elle s'en veut pour ça. Elle repose son regard qu'elle n'a pas conscience d'avoir détourné une nouvelle fois dans les pupilles bleus face à elle avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

"- C'est gentil Steve, mais je n'ai pas trop envie de venir me mêler aux autres en ce moment.

\- De te mêler à banner tu veux dire."

A ces mots il voit la femme imperturbable qu'est habituellement Black Widow sursauter face à lui. Comme si il l'avait piqué. Son regard s'écarquille une seconde et elle se pince une nouvelle fois les lèvres avant de baissait la tête en soufflant un faible "ouais". Elle se passe une main sur le derrière de la tête, glissant ses doigts dans ses mèches cuivrées avant de lâcher un soupire. Elle a du mal à contenir sa gêne.

"- On dirait bien que je me suis faite démasquer, une fois de plus, murmure-t-elle plus pour elle même et si bas qu'il manque de l'entendre malgré son ouïe dopée au super sérum. C'est beaucoup trop souvent en ce moment.

\- Nan Natasha, tu n'as pas été démasquée."

Elle remonte un regard surprit sur lui, l'observant à travers les mèches de son carré lisse.

"- Tu as des amis sur qui tu peux compter. Qui savent te comprendre. Comme Clint ou moi, finit-il dans un petit sourire qu'il veut rassurant, mais il ne remarque pas le voile de tristesse lorsqu'il mentionne Clint."

Les mots de Steve semblent pourtant faire effet car la jeune femme se redresse pour hocher la tête dans un signe de compréhension. Elle observe l'homme face à elle dont une mèche des cheveux blonds habituellement bien coiffés s'est échappée. Voir ça la fait sourire. Puis son regard descend sur les épaules larges et solides de l'idole américaine pour continuer sur ses bras jusqu'à ses mains puissantes qu'il tient l'une dans l'autre. Il s'est penché vers elle dans la discussion et ses coudes reposent à présent sur ses cuisses dans la même position qu'elle. Elle peut voir de là où elle est le t-shirt bleu gris se tendre et se détendre au niveau du torse et du ventre sous la respiration de Rogers.

"- On aura qu'à regarder les films autre part que dans le salon, qu'en dis-tu ?"

La Veuve Noire cligne des yeux quelques secondes en remontant son regard sur le visage souriant face à elle avant de hocher la tête. Encore un de ces sourires gentils. Mais cette fois il semble encore plus doux, presque tendre.

"- Bien, on va faire ça. Je viendrai te chercher pour les films, ça te va ?"

Une nouvelle fois la jeune femme hoche la tête. Quelques secondes plus tard Captain América se lève et quitte la pièce. Natasha fixa la porte derrière laquelle il a disparut avant de reporter son regard sur l'extérieur le cœur soudain moins compressée au creux de sa poitrine. Elle se sent soutenue, presque choyée. Savoir que Steve Rogers est là pour elle, qu'il est venu prendre le temps de lui parler la touche plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginée. Son regard se perd dans ses pensées avant de finalement se poser sur le paquet de brownie. Elle fronce les sourcils avant de comprendre que c'est sûrement le blond qui l'a amené et il a du l'oublier. Dans un mouvement elle se lève pour aller prendre le paquet et le range avec le couteau dans un des tiroirs de sa commode vide. Elle n'a pas beaucoup d'affaire.

Puis elle se change une nouvelle fois avant de rejoindre la salle d'entraînement. Elle se sent étrangement énergisée tout à coup. Plus légère. Comme si le simple fait que Steve viennent lui parler avait commencé à refermer sa blessure.

Alors que les robots de combats prennent positions face à elle et qu'elle se concentre elle se fait la réflexion qu'elle a vraiment de la chance d'avoir un ami comme Steve Rogers. Il est probablement le seul qui puisse parvenir à refermer la blessure que Bruce a rouverte et qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à oublier et à penser en réalisant que Clint ne lui retournerait jamais ses sentiments.

Comme elle a hâte de retrouver son ami. De pouvoir le taquiner à nouveau. Elle apprécie tellement leur conversations qui peuvent porter sur tout et n'importe quoi. Elle apprécie de le voir lui sourire. Elle apprécie même les missions qu'elle faisait avec lui sous les ordres du Shield. Ça en viendrait presque à lui manquer. Tout comme elle apprécie lorsqu'il ose en de rares fois la taquiner. Alors elle a hâte qu'il vienne la chercher pour regarder un film. N'importe lequel. Oui elle est fière et reconnaissante d'avoir Steve comme ami. Parce qu' **il ne s'agit que de ça** , n'est-ce pas ?

Steve Rogers est un ami si cher à son cœur après tout.

* * *

 **Voici la suite comme vous l'aurez compris. J'espère encore une fois qu'elle ne vous a pas déçu. Doucement mais sûrement je commence à mettre les choses en place mais ne vous en faites pas vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos peines. Ou des leurs ? Je ne sais pas trop et qu'importe !**

 **N'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait toujours plaisir ? C'est toujours agréable pour le bien être mental d'un hauteur déjà sévèrement atteint.**

 **Enjoy !**


	4. Façade

**Il ne s'agit que de ça**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de l'univers de Marvel et des Avengers ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter.

 **Couple :** Natasha Romanoff - Steven Rogers

 **Note :** Cette histoire commence après Civil War et tout les autres films en rapport avec l'univers Avengers.

* * *

 **Façade**

Lorsqu'elle ressort de ses quartiers l'horloge affiche 19h48. Son ventre rouspète du manque de nourriture et c'est par automatisme qu'elle rejoint la cuisine dans des pas silencieux. A mesure qu'elle s'approche l'odeur agréable de la nourriture vient titiller son odorat et son estomac se fait remarquer avec plus de violence encore.

Une fois dans la cuisine elle trouve Steve. Il lui semble qu'il est partout en ce moment, ou alors c'est son imagination. Mais cette fois il y a Wanda, Clint, Sam et Scott qui l'accompagne. Elle n'est pas surprise de voir les deux derniers présents. Ils sont venu vivre dans la base des Avengers tour à tour à mesure à mesure que les relations se sont détendues et améliorées entre les deux camps. Pour Natasha, ils font partie des Avengers maintenant. Elle les a pleinement accepté même si elle ne les connaît pas encore tous très bien.

Elle observe un instant Wanda et Sam finir de faire le repas pendant que Steve et Scott mettent la table. Voir l'homme oiseau et l'homme fourmi se titiller et s'envoyer des piques comme si ça avait toujours été comme ça, lui réchauffe étrangement le cœur. Elle prend place à l'une des chaises et pose ses coudes sur la table pour venir placer son visage entre ses mains en guise de soutien. Elle regarde cette joyeuse bande qui ne ressemble à rien d'autre qu'à une bande d'amis dans l'immédiat.

 _"- Okay demandons à Romanoff alors !"_

A l'entente de son nom la jeune femme fait le focus sur Land qui la regarde avec un sourire gamin. Comme on peut s'y attendre d'un pitre comme lui. Pourquoi a-t-elle l'impression qu'elle va se retrouver arbitre d'une situation totalement puéril ? Autant en finir et le savoir tout de suite alors elle hausse un sourcil de manière interrogative.

Plus loin derrière l'îlot centrale de la cuisine, Steven étire un très faible sourire en voyant la jeune femme faire. Elle semble aller mieux que tout à l'heure. Au fond de lui il espère qu'il y est un peu pour quelque chose, égoïstement. Il reporte son attention sur les tomates et la mozzarelle qu'il est en train de couper sans cesser d'écouter la conversation.

 _"- Je disais à l'autre volatile inutile que les insectes sont bien plus dangereux que les oiseaux. J'ai pas raison,_ questionne Scott Land un air rieur sur le visage. Il sautille à moitié sur place, pressant Natasha comme un enfant le soir de noël qui veut connaître son cadeau à l'avance. _Dis le que t'es d'accord avec moi. Après tout t'es une araignée."_

La concernée cligne des yeux plusieurs fois et son regard passe de l'un à l'autre. Finalement elle étire un sourire mutin un brin sadique en penchant la tête dans une main avant de pointer du doigt Sam.

 _"- C'est vrai qu'une fourmi a tout à fait de quoi se défendre vis à vis d'un oiseau. Vous êtes si fortes après tout,_ finit-elle la voix pleine d'ironie. Même si elle s'empêche un sourire elle sait que son regard est probablement amusé. _"_

Un "hééé" retenti dans la pièce faisant rire les autres, suivit d'un "espèce de vendue, on peut pas compter sur toi." La rousse ne se donne pas la peine de répondre quand Captain América pose l'entrée sur la table. Aussitôt tout le monde vient s'asseoir sans même qu'il y ai besoin de demander. Religieusement ils commencent se servir tour à tour, se passant le plat de mains en mains. Les discutions reprennent et ils sont rapidement tous rejoint par Vision qui vient s'asseoir près de la jeune sorcière. Cette dernière lui fait un petit sourire qui n'échappe pas à l'espionne et elle se fait la réflexion que ses deux là sont vraiment mignons.

Ils sont à table depuis quelques minutes quand Bruce entre dans la pièce et vient directement s'asseoir à coté de Natasha. Évidemment. Il n'aurait pas pu prendre l'autre chaise de libre en face. La jeune femme choisit de se concentrer alors définitivement sur son assiette qu'elle déguste avec gourmandise. Elle ne fait plus qu'écouter les discutions, observer sans jamais prendre part. Elle n'a plus vraiment l'envie d'ouvrir la bouche. Quelque part avec le médecin dans la pièce elle ne se sent plus tout à fait libre.

Après une énième bouchée elle baisse son regard sur son entrée et remarque la sauce. C'est elle qui donne tant de saveur au plat et en promenant son regard sur la table elle se rend compte qu'elle est faite maison dans un bol blanc. Le même que celui qu'avait le Captain quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnée qu'il était si bon cuisinier. C'est une information bonne à savoir quand on est une espionne comme elle.

Le plat arrive rapidement alors que l'entrée vient à peine d'être terminée. C'est un Scott tout sourire qui s'est fait un plaisir de finir le plat. Les lasagnes maisons sont ramenées par Sam qui porte d'adorables gants de cuissons roses en forme de lapin. Des gants qui sont tout à fait ridicule lorsqu'elle y repense.

 _"- Sérieux, c'est qui qui a acheté ses horreurs ?_ Râle-t-il en posant le plat sur la table, déclenchant l'hilarité chez la plupart des personnes présentes. _Il lui faut de nouveaux yeux sérieux !"_

Elle le regarde se chamailler une nouvelle fois avec Scott et Clint rejoint la discussion en vannant sans pitié l'ancien soldat quand Wanda baisse la tête dans un petit sourire contrit. D'accord alors c'est elle qui a acheté ça. Au final la Veuve Noire n'est pas vraiment surprise. Elle a du mal à retenir son sourire quand elle les voit tous faire. Mais l'assiette qu'on repose devant elle détourne son attention et elle remercie Vision d'un petit sourire avant de se remettre à manger. Autour d'elle tout le monde parle, y comprit le docteur et plus elle l'entend plus elle a envie de partir vite.

Il ne lui faut que quelques minutes pour finir son assiette. Elle ne sait pas qui elle doit remercier cette fois entre Wanda ou Steve pour le délice du plat. La rousse essuie ses lèvres dans un petit geste discret avant de se lever doucement. Elle regarde les deux cuisiniers et leur sourit.

 _"- Merci pour le repas, c'était très bon."_

Elle emporte avec elle son assiette son verre et ses couverts pour les mettre dans le lave-vaisselle avant de remettre une autre tablée au cas où Tony, Thor ou même Peter ne viennent tout à coup manger, bien que pour les deux derniers ça soit peut probable. Dans ces mouvements Natasha tente de cacher son envie de quitter la pièce. Elle force ses gestes à garder la même souplesse, la même fluidité, et affiche sur son visage le même air neutre.

Puis elle salut tout le monde dans un _"bonne nuit"_ général et quand Wanda lui fait un coucou de la main tout sourire elle lui rend le geste avec moins de mouvements certes mais tout de même. Puis elle quitte la salle aussitôt en sentant deux regards dans son dos. Steve et Bruce elle le sait. C'est dans l'encadrement de la porte qu'elle croise Tony qui sort finalement de son trou comme un ours sortirai de sa caverne après une hibernation. Ses vêtements tachés de cambouis et sa barbe de quelques jours montrent qu'il n'a pas prit le temps de se soigner.

La jeune femme le contourne et il l'a regarde faire, se retournant en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Lui aussi a l'œil affûté et il a bien remarqué que quelque chose ne va pas. Mais il agit de cette manière qui n'appartient qu'à lui et sur le moment elle a presque envie de le remercier quand elle entend le sarcasme.

 _"- Quoi vous saviez que j'allais arrivé alors vous avez fait exprès de me laisser la place,_ ricane-t-il. _C'est trop d'honneur Mademoiselle Romanoff."_

Elle se tourne légèrement vers lui, un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Quand le milliardaire est comme ça elle en vient foncièrement à l'apprécier. Natasha a comprit depuis longtemps que ce n'est qu'une manière de se protéger des autres qu'il utilise. Tout comme elle, elle se camoufle derrière l'indifférence, la froideur et la cruauté. Parce qu'au fond, pour l'un comme pour l'autre **il ne s'agit que de ça** : un air de façade. Ni plus ni moins. Et les gens capables de voir au travers sont rares.

 _"- Exactement Tony_ , répond-elle dans le même ton sarcastique qu'elle aussi elle utilise de temps à autre. _Tu as vu comme je suis généreuse ? Tu pourrais au moins dire merci."_

Elle le voit sourire alors que son bras orné de sa montre ultra sophistiquée retombe le long de son corps. Et il ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre. Mais elle sursaute violemment quand un grand bruit de choc se fait entendre suivit d'un raclement de chaise.

 _"- Bon ça suffit,_ s'exclame Bruce en se retournant vers l'espionne après avoir plaqué ses mains contre la table avec force. _C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ?"_

La concernée ne répond pas, elle se cache derrière un masque impassible, détaché, ou tout du moins autant qu'elle le peut et si au dedans elle n'en mène pas large. Au dehors l'image qu'elle veut donné est efficace. Elle réussit parfaitement à cacher les tremblements de ses mains. Tout comme elle réussit a garder sa respiration sous contrôle bien que son cœur martèle comme un forcené dans sa poitrine. Elle sent les regards se tourner vers elle alors que Banner semble vouloir l'étriper sur place.

 _"- Tu veux bien développer, Bruce ?"_

Elle souffle intérieurement de soulagement quand elle réalise que sa voix n'a pas tremblée. Elle n'a pas envie de se montrer faible. Surtout pas face à lui. Encore moins au milieu de tant de monde. Ils sont pratiquement tous là et c'est le moment qu'il choisit ? Elle le voit froncer les sourcils à sa réponse. Bien sur elle ne lui plaît pas mais elle s'en moque.

 _"- Ce matin, je t'ai expliqué pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas marcher entre nous. J'ai fait un pas vers toi et vois comme tu réagis. Je ne te pensais pas si immature Natasha."_

A l'entente de ses mots elle écarquille les yeux de surprise. Du coin de l'œil elle voit que Sam, Wanda, et Scott sont mal à l'aise. Steve comme Tony et Vision suivent la conversation avec intérêt et sérieux. Même si pour le dernier l'intérêt est grandement diminué. Et Clint les observe elle et Bruce à tour de rôle les sourcils froncés.

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi elle baissa la tête avant de pouffer nerveusement. Ses mèches rousses font office de barrage et cachent son visage aux autres. Elle remonte sa main pour venir poser son index et son pouce sur chacun de ses yeux. Elle les sent trembler. Elle a du mal à refouler les émotions qui manque de la consumer. Pourtant le rire nerveux continue de la secouer quelques longues secondes jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse reprendre son air de façade. Ce n'est que là qu'elle relève la tête pour fixer son regard froid dans celui du docteur. Toute trace de gentillesse a désertée les orbes vertes.

 _"- Un pas vers moi Bruce ? Quel pas ? Tu n'as fait que justifier ta fuite d'il y a quelque mois. Pardon. Votre fuite,_ se reprend-elle d'une voix plate et froide, presque monocorde. Les mots quittent ses lèvres avec une telle facilité qu'elle n'arrive pas à les retenir. Elle ne le veut pas vraiment non plus. _Ce jour là, le jour où nous avons combattu Ultron, cette fois là toi, moi, nous tous, nous avons eu la preuve que le Hulk n'est pas un danger pour nous. Encore moins pour moi. Et pourtant quoi ? Tu voudrais me faire croire que la seule solution que tu avais était de t'éloigner de nous, de moi ? Non Bruce. Et tu le sais. Tu as choisis la facilité. La solution dans laquelle je ne faisais pas partie. Pourquoi je ne sais pas. Mais ce qui est fait est fait je n'ai pas l'intention de tergiverser là dessus."_

Elle pousse un petit soupire après avoir reprit une inspiration alors que son regard passe sur Tony puis sur Steve et Clint avant de revenir au scientifique.

 _"- Souviens toi Bruce. Je suis une femme d'action. Chercher encore et encore des réponses à des questions qui ne changeront rien au présent ou au futur, ça n'a jamais été pour moi,_ termine-t-elle dans un petit sourire triste. _"_

Finalement elle se détourne pour partir alors que le physicien ne parvient pas à faire autre chose qu'une imitation d'un poisson agonisant hors de l'eau. La Veuve noire se pince les lèvres quand elle réalise qu'elle dit son prénom à chaque prise de parole. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le sait même pas. Elle fait un pas en avant de s'interrompre. Sans savoir pourquoi elle fait ça elle tourne son regard vers l'homme concernée avant de finalement s'excuser auprès des autres. L'instant d'après elle quitte la pièce dans une démarche qu'elle veut assurée.

Il faut encore quelques minutes à Bruce pour réaliser qu'elle est parti. Finalement il se rassoit pour finir son assiette dans un _"c'est pas vrai."_ La table est devenue totalement silencieuse et ce n'est que lorsque Tony prend place et se sert des lasagnes en demandant qui les a faites que l'ambiance se détends un peu. Il n'y a que Tony qui ose parler dans une telle atmosphère et pour une fois les autres remercies son attitude détachée de tout.

Tant bien que mal les conversations reprennent et lorsque le Docteur se lève pour quitter la table à son tour dans l'optique de retourner s'enfermer dans son labo, Clint ouvre enfin la bouche dans une voix acerbe.

 _"- Je n'ai pas comprit pour vous avez agit comme ça toi et Hulk. Au final tu n'as fait que fuir."_

Comme piqué au vif, le concerné se redresse pour poser un regard dure sur l'archer. _"De quoi se mêle-t-il"_ se demande-t-il sur le coup. Mais c'est Clint. Le meilleur ami de Natasha.

 _"- Alors quoi tu aurais préféré que je risque de la blesser si l'autre se montrait._

 _\- Arrête de te cacher derrière cette excuse bidon,_ claque la voix devenue froide de Barton. _"_

Le médecin fronce les sourcils plus durement et serre les poings.

 _"- Une excuse ? Sérieu..._

 _\- Clint à raison Bruce,_ tranche la voix de Tony. _Aucun de nous n'a comprit. Si c'était un des nouveaux Avengers, sans offense les mecs, a la limite OK parce que le Hulk ne les connaît pas. Mais pour nous il a bien prouvé qu'il nous considérait comme son équipe. Il a prouvé encore d'avantage l'affection qu'il a pour Natasha."_

Le scientifique ouvre la bouche en inspirant de manière tremblante, mais on ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer et c'est la voix de Steve qui s'élève cette fois alors qu'il se lève lui aussi pour quitter la table débarrassant sa place.

 _"- On sait combien ça te fait peur. Combien il te fait peur,_ souffle-t-il dans une voix plus basse que d'ordinaire alors qu'il se retourne vers lui pour fixer son regard dans le sien. _Mais elle t'a attendu. Vraiment. Pendant des mois. Elle t'a cherché. Alors tu n'as pas le droit de lui faire ce coup là. Tu n'as pas le droit de te cacher derrière des excuses sans fondements."_

Sur ces derniers mots le Captain quitte la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre afin de prendre une douche. Il veut se débarrasser de l'odeur des lasagnes et du poids que la journée. Dans la pièce de vie, le scientifique laisse passer son regard des uns aux autres. Mais ils semblent tous d'accord dans l'ensemble même si pour certains on peut clairement voir des points d'interrogations au dessus de leurs têtes. Alors lui aussi quitte la salle et court presque s'enfermer dans son laboratoire.

Dans sa chambre, Natasha quant à elle s'est laissée tomber sur son lit. La tête tournée vers les baies vitrées elle regarde le temps qui est toujours à la pluie. Il fait nuit noire à présent et des éclairs commencent à zébrer le ciel de temps à autres. Le bruit encore lointain du tonnerre parvient de temps en temps à ses oreilles et elle se demande si c'est Thor qui est à l'origine de ce phénomène.

Dans un soupire qui mélange la lassitude et la résolution, elle fait glisser ses jambes qui étaient pliées sur les draps pour les étendre. Ses pieds, à présent débarrassés des chaussures, pendent dans le vide et elle les bouge dans des gestes inconscients. Au fond d'elle, elle se sent un peu mieux. Elle a l'impression d'avoir dit ce qu'il fallait. Pourtant les mots blessants du physicien martèlent ses pensées de manière désagréable et elle ne peut s'empêcher d'y repenser. Est-elle vraiment immature comme il l'a dit ? Fait-elle fausse route quelque part ?

Son masque de façade se fissure soudainement et une larme roule sur sa tempe pour venir s'écraser sur le draps. Elle n'a plus besoin de faire bonne figure ici et toutes les émotions qu'elle a refouler remonte à la surface pour exploser. Elle sent son ventre se contracter et sa gorge se serrer alors que ses doigts devenus tout à coup tremblant s'agrippent au draps. Elle finit par rouler sur le coté en ramenant ses jambes contre elle où elle vient cachée sa tête.

Dehors les flash lumineux se font de plus en plus forts et de plus en plus rapprochés. Ils projettent à chaque fois l'ombre de la jeune femme secouée de sanglots sur le sol et les murs. Alors que non loin d'elle les chiffres rouges semblent la narguer comme les yeux d'un démon luisant dans l'obscurité, promesse d'une nuit particulièrement longue.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre quatre. On commence à entrer dans le vif de l'histoire. Une entrée haute en couleur mais une entrée tout de même. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus.**

 **N'oubliez pas la petite review qui va forcément faire une heureuse.**

 **A bientôt.**


	5. Temps

**Il ne s'agit que de ça**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de l'univers de Marvel et des Avengers ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter.

 **Couple :** Natasha Romanoff - Steven Rogers

 **Note :** Cette histoire commence après Civil War et tout les autres films en rapport avec l'univers Avengers.

* * *

 **Temps**

Lorsque l'IA l'informe que Steve est devant sa porte, la jeune femme a l'impression que ça fait des heures qu'elle est là allongée sur son lit. Elle n'a pas changée de position, elle n'en avait ni la force ni l'envie d'ailleurs. Dehors l'orage bat son plein et les flash lumineux s'imposent en maître dans la chambre à la moindre seconde. Elle lève son regard vers l'horloge pour aviser l'heure qu'elle imagine tardive.

21h31

Un soupire dépité traverse ses lèvres. Il est tôt pourtant. Comment le temps peut-il lui paraître si long ? Elle a l'impression que quelqu'un s'amuse à l'étirer ou le ralentir.

Elle se redresse alors qu'elle autorise l'accès au Captain après avoir essuyer les dernières traces de larmes sur son visage. Elle l'entend faire quelque pas vers elle et elle se reconstitue son masque avec une habitude déconcertante en à peine une petite seconde. La bannière étoilée s'arrête à quelques pas du lit les mains dans les poches de son jean dans une posture décontractée. Il est si-rare de voir cet homme suffisamment détendu pour prendre une attitude de ce genre.

L'espionne relève son regard vers lui et ils s'observent un moment. Mais elle finit par détourner le regard quand un énième éclair illumine la pièce, puis elle se laisse tomber sur son lit à nouveau en s'affalant entre les vagues de plis.

Elle l'entend soupirer, quoi qu'à bien y faire attention c'est peut être d'avantage un rictus amusé. Et ses pas se font entendre à leur tour. Quelques secondes plus tard elle sent le matelas s'affaisser près d'elle et devine qu'il y a prit place. Un silence légèrement tendue s'installe les mettant mal à l'aise l'un et l'autre.

 _"- Qu'est-ce qu'il-y-a Rogers ?_ Finit-elle par demander au bout de plusieurs minutes qui lui ont parut durer une éternité. Elle se fait encore la réflexion que le temps semble s'écouler plus lentement qu'à l'habitude alors qu'elle se tourne vers lui pour s'allonger sur le coté. _"_

Le concerné se tourne à son tour légèrement vers elle, posant une jambe sur le lit tandis que l'autre pend au dessus du sol. Ils se jaugent du regard un bon moment avant que le Captain n'inspire en se frottant la nuque.

 _"- Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'à dit Bruce. Ce n'était pas très juste de sa part."_

Avec un mélange de surprise et de gratitude Natasha observe l'homme face à elle les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Elle apprécie qu'il la soutienne de cette manière. Alors elle se redresse sur son coude pour prendre appuie et lui fait un sourire de remerciement. Dans un mouvement de la tête il lui fait signe de le suivre alors qu'il se lève pour rejoindre l'entrée de la chambre.

 _"- Tu veux venir regarder un film?_ Demande-t-il en atteignant la porte avant de se tourner vers elle. _"_

La jeune femme s'assoie en étudiant la proposition avant de hocher la tête. Mais plutôt que de rejoindre l'icône américaine, elle se dirige vers sa table de chevet pour y prendre le paquet de brownie et le couteau. Quand elle revient vers lui elle lui tend en souriant.

 _"- Tu avais oublié ça tout à l'heure, tu perds la tête avec l'age ?_ Le taquine-t-elle de manière insolente. _"_

Il étire un sourire amusé en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les frotter de manière gênée. Il semble bloquer une seconde avant de finalement rigoler, les yeux baissés au sol.

 _"- Un peu de respect pour les anciens Romanoff,_ répond-il en remontant son regard sur le visage féminin. _"_

Il prend l'emballage et passe sa langue sur ses lèvres dans un geste gourmand en relisant le nom du gâteau une fois de plus, chose qu'il a fait encore et encore en voyant le paquet dans le placard pendant plusieurs jours. Et elle, toute bonne espionne qu'elle est, elle ne loupe rien du spectacle qu'il n'imagine même pas produire devant elle. Elle étire un sourire en coin, ce genre de sourire amusé qu'elle a quand elle se sent à l'aise.

 _"- On le mange devant le film ?_ La sort de ses pensées la voix de Steve. _"_

Et une nouvelle fois elle hoche la tête puis quand il fait demi-tour pour quitter la pièce elle lui emboîte le pas. Ils arpentent lentement le couloir cote à cote. Quand un flash particulièrement violant produit un son plus fort que les autres, il soupire en baissant le regard sur le sol.

 _"- Un simple orage ferait-il peur au grand Captain América ?_ Ricane l'espionne dans une voix veloutée et joueuse qui sort le concerné de ses pensées avant même qu'il ne puisse y entrer réellement.

 _\- Disons que je n'apprécie pas ça particulièrement._

 _\- Une raison particulière ?_ La voix de la jeune femme est tout à coup beaucoup plus sérieuse. _Si tu ne veux pas en parler je comprendrai Steve."_

Il se pince les lèvres en faisant rouler ses épaules comme pour se délester d'un poids. C'est elle qui ne va pas bien, qui a eu une journée éprouvante, et c'est elle qui réconforte l'autre. Les rôles devraient être inversés, se dit-il en faisant taper sa langue contre son palais silencieusement.

 _"- Les souvenirs qui y sont associés ne sont pas particulièrement réjouissants, c'est tout."_

Du coin de l'œil il la voit hocher la tête et lorsqu'un nouveau flash étend leurs ombres aussi noires que les abysses sur le sol, il est surprit d'entendre de nouveau sa voix.

 _"- Alors créons de nouveaux souvenirs qui contrebalancerons les premiers."_

Ou peut être que ce sont ses mots qui le surprennent autant. Le reste du trajet se fait dans le silence, et le soldat a comme l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté autour d'eux. Il a l'étrange impression d' "Unique" après avoir entendu les mots de la rousse.

Pourtant quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivent dans la cuisine où ils prennent une bouteille de jus de fruit et une bouteille de coca. Dans le frigo trône sous un cellophane une part de tarte au pomme maison. Rogers s'en empare pour venir la tendre à Natasha. Cette dernière comprend qu'il l'a mise de coté pour elle, aussi elle s'en saisie avec un doux sourire reconnaissant. Ils s'installent sur le canapé et tandis qu'il est en train de faire défiler la liste des films qu'il n'a pas encore vu, elle retire ses chaussures pour se placer plus confortablement dans le canapé. Les jambes croisées en tailleur et l'assiette placée au centre elle entame avec délice son désert qu'elle n'a pas prit le temps de manger plus tôt.

Sam entre dans la pièce au moment où Steve se laisse tomber au fond du canapé dans un petit soupire. Il ouvre la bouteille de coca pour remplir un verre qu'il pose sur la table basse et quand Sam s'approche il pose la bouteille au sol près du pied pour éviter qu'elle ne gêne le champ de l'écran.

 _"- Oh vous allez regarder un film ?_

 _\- Oui, un cour de rattrapage pour Papy,_ répond la jeune femme avant d'enfourner une fourchette de la tarte au pomme dans sa bouche."

Sans demander de permission ou d'avis, l'ex-parachutiste vient s'installer à la gauche de la jeune femme. Il la fait se décaler vers le Captain en la poussant fermement alors que ce dernier grommelle un "tu sais ce qu'il te dit le papy ?" grincheux qui fait rire la jeune femme. Puis il prend le verre de coca pour le siroter sans demander si il est à quelqu'un.

 _"- Vous regardez quoi ?_ Surgit la voix d'un Tony qui semble comme sortir de nul part alors qu'il s'installe déjà dans un fauteuil à droite de la bannière étoilée. _Un truc bien j'espère. Steve, mets nous un truc amusant avec de l'action,_ impose-t-il en donnant un coup de coude au concerné. _"_

Natasha, qui observait le génie depuis son entrée dans la pièce, n'est pas dupe. Elle sait pourquoi il fait ça, pourquoi il demande ça. Il veut lui changer les idées. Tous à leurs manières lui montrent combien ils la soutiennent. Elle cache son sourire en prenant une nouvelle bouchée, profondément touchée. Après tout ça lui fait vraiment plaisir.

Le film débute mais un flash de l'orage qui fait toujours rage dehors illumine la pièce aussi sûrement que si on avait allumé la lumière.

 _"- J, mon ange, les fenêtres,_ souffle Stark en revenant après s'être prit un verre.

 _\- A vos ordres Monsieur."_

Aussitôt le verre semble se teindre pour venir opaque en plongeant la pièce dans un noir pratiquement total à l'exception afin qu'il ne reste plus que la lumière de l'écran.

 _"- Laisse en quelques uns Jarvis,_ interrompt Natasha avant que les derniers ne ferment entièrement la pièce. _Qu'on puisse voir encore un peu la lumière des éclairs."_

Steve étire un sourire qu'il fait passer pour un amusement vis à vis du film. Des nouveaux souvenirs qu'elle a dit. Et elle semble y tenir. A lui aussi ça lui fait plaisir, cette perspective lui plaît. Et ça le soulage un peu aussi dans un sens. Il a l'impression que grâce à ça, grâce à elle, grâce à ses mots, ses épaules s'allègent un peu.

Après plusieurs minutes de film ils sont rejoint par Wanda et Peter qui viennent se mettre sur le deuxième fauteuil pour l'une et pousser le reste du groupe sur le canapé pour l'autre. Le film est mit en pause et Wanda part chercher les verres manquants ainsi que de nouvelles bouteilles de jus de fruit, de coca et une bouteille de Whisky pour Tony. Quand elle lui tend avec un sourire, les yeux du génie deviennent brillants et il la remercie en mimant le mot sur ses lèvres.

La jeune femme rousse se retrouve pressée entre Sam et Steve sans que cela ne lui soit réellement gênant. Et alors qu'ils se retrouvent tous à rigoler du film qui s'affiche à l'écran, l'espionne se penche sur le Captain pour poser l'assiette de dessert sur le peu de place restant sur la table devant lui. Elle s'excuse dans un souffle quand elle prend appuie sur sa jambe pour se redresser avant de tomber tandis qu'il se cale un peu plus contre l'accoudoir. Elle remarque néanmoins qu'il ne s'éloigne pas vraiment pour autant, se contentant de lui laisser le champ libre pour agir. Il fait en sorte de la gêner le moins possible. Comportement typiquement Steve Rogers qui fait naître une lueur amusée dans les yeux verts de la Veuve noir.

Alors que le film arrive à sa moitié, Sam se penche pour couper le brownie et en prend un morceau en se réinstallant confortablement dans le sofa. Elle lui donne un coup de coude avant de froncer les sourcils quand il la regarde surprit. Elle veut lui faire comprendre qu'il aurait pu lui en proposer mais lorsqu'elle sent Steve bouger à coté d'elle, son regard se pose sur ce dernier quand une curiosité inconsciente. Dans un chuchotement l'ex-parachutiste s'excuse mais elle n'a pas le temps de se pencher pour se servir elle même que l'icône américaine lui présente le petit plat en aluminium dans lequel trône le gâteau chocolaté. Elle remonte un regard surprit vers le porte-bannière étoilé qui se contente de répondre par un doux sourire surmonté d'un sourcil haussé en signe d'amusement.

Du coin de l'œil, Stark qui fait parti des plus observateurs du groupe des Avengers se dit que certains sont mort dans la position du Captain tandis que Natasha ne semble pas vouloir se décider à prendre un morceau. Il est pratiquement sure que certain ont finit par dessécher sur place alors qu'ils tendaient encore et encore le plat pour que les autres se servent de la même manière que ce bon Capsicle.

Finalement Natasha semble se décider en prenant deux morceaux avant de se réinstaller confortablement. Et si elle en porte un à ses lèvres l'autre lui est chipé des mains une fois que Rogers a reposé le plat de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit. Elle pousse un petit son ressemblant à un grognement réprobateur de chat mouillé en le poussant de l'épaule. Ou tout du moins elle essaye étant donné que la montagne de muscle qui est assise à coté d'elle ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Non à la place il ricane dans un soupire, franchement amusé.

Mais elle aussi elle l'est et quand elle reporte son regard sur l'écran elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Un sourire qu'elle camoufle derrière son morceau de brownie sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle n'a pas vraiment envie que ce moment soit vu des autres. Elle aime imaginer que c'est un petit instant volé juste entre elle et le Captain.

Et tout le reste du film elle s'amuse à l'embêter en le poussant ou en prenant appuie sur lui soit pour prendre son verre ou un morceau de gâteau ou alors remplir son verre de la bouteille de coca qu'elle vient prendre à coté de lui à l'opposé de là où elle est assise. Puis ça l'amuse de sentir qu'il entre dans son jeu en faisant la même chose les rares fois où il bouge.

Finalement quand le générique du film s'affiche pour défiler à l'écran la jeune sorcière se lève pour quitter la pièce après avoir dit bonne nuit à chacun. Juste avant de partir elle s'approche de l'espionne pour lui demander son assiette de dessert qu'elle va mettre dans le lave-vaisselle de manière vraiment serviable avec son propre verre de boisson vide.

 _"- C'est toi qui a fait la tarte ?_ Demande Natasha en se tournant vers la deuxième jeune femme. _"_

Son genoux pousse Sam alors qu'elle se tortille pour ne pas se tordre le cou plus que de raison. Mais dans la manœuvre elle bascule légèrement et prend appuie sur l'épaule solide de Steve avec son omoplate gauche. Elle ne s'en préoccupe pas vraiment, occupée à observe Wanda, elle l'utilise comme dossier. Le grand Captain América, L'icône National, Le héro de l'Amérique, le symbole du courage, utilisé comme un vulgaire dossier auquel elle ne fait même pas attention.

 _"- Non en fait c'est Steve qui l'a faite. Elle était bonne ?"_

A cette information l'espionne fait les gros yeux en se tournant vers le concerné en bougeant vivement sur le canapé où elle rebondit dans sa manœuvre. Puis elle fait mine de réfléchir.

 _"- Si je dis la vérité vous pensez qu'il va avoir les chevilles qui vont gonfler ?_ Se moque-t-elle en le fixant dans les yeux et elle le voit ouvrir la bouche sûrement pour rouspéter mais Sam intervient avant.

 _\- Ne confonds pas Tony et Steve, Natasha."_

Ils rigolent tous alors que Tony émet un commentaire ressemblant vaguement à un "avec mon génie, c'est normal d'en être fière et ne le serait pas." Sur un nouveau et dernier bonne nuit la jeune Maximoff quitte la pièce. Peter qui s'exclame dans un "Tout à fait Monsieur Stark vous êtes génial" se lève pour prendre la place de la jeune femme laissant plus de place aux trois autres présent sur le canapé. Si Sam en profite pour prendre ses aises contre le deuxième accoudoir, Natasha quant à elle se contente de se remettre face à l'écran sans bouger d'avantage, les jambes à nouveaux en tailleur.

Ils lancent un nouveau film plus calme que le premier sur un thème d'histoire fantastique et imaginaire. L'orage au dehors continue de gronder de manière lointaine bien que les flashs continuent d'être visibles aux fenêtres.

A la fin de ce second film si tous se lèvent pour quitter la pièce, une quant à elle ne bouge pas. C'est en voyant Sam sourire le yeux baissé vers le canapé que Steve s'en rend compte. Natasha est calme, trop calme. En baissant les yeux sur la jeune femme aux boucles rousses, il constate qu'elle semble profondément endormie la tête penché légèrement en arrière sur le dossier.

Dans un "A plus tard" Tony quitte la pièce en direction de son atelier suivit de près par Peter qui semble tout à coup bien trop énergique pour l'heure avancée de la nuit. Le Captain se retourne vers la jeune femme pour la prendre délicatement et la soulever sans effort. Entre ses bras musclés elle ne semble pas peser d'avantage qu'une plume.

D'une manière si naturelle qu'elle en est surprenante la tête de l'espionne vient se poser sur le haut de son pectoral gauche et il la cale avec son bras. Quand il se redresse il voit Sam faire un énorme sourire goguenard.

 _"- C'est mignon,_ minaude-t-il dans une voix à demi-moqueuse.

 _\- Sans commentaire Sam, elle a bien méritée un peu de répit."_

Pourtant Steve ne peut empêcher le sourire qui se forme sur son visage ni l'amusement qui manque de le secouer dans un rire. Après un "a demain" commun ils se séparent et l'icône américaine prend la direction des chambres. Dans des pas lents éclairés par les éclairs qu'il trouve étrangement beau et agréable maintenant, il rejoint la porte de la chambre de la Veuve Noire.

Cette dernière s'ouvre d'elle même pour le laisser entrer après que l'IA ai reconnu la jeune femme endormie. Il vient l'allonger sur le lit où il lui retire sa veste puis ses chaussures et sa ceinture sans faire d'avantage. Il la met ensuite sous les draps avant de fermer les rideaux en avisant l'heure.

01h17

Il place les affaires de l'espionne dans le coin salon de la pièce en les rangeant soigneusement avant de prendre le verre qui a servit pour le jus de fruit plus tôt dans la soirée et la bouteille. Puis il quitte la pièce dans un dernier sourire qui, en plus d'être doux, est étrangement tendre quand il la voit dormir comme ça.

Derrière lui alors que ses pas l'éloignent et résonnent sur le sol, il entend le bruit métallique et venteux de la porte se refermer et se verrouiller. Il regagne la cuisine où les robots ménagés made in Stark sont déjà en train de faire leur travaille et y pose le verre usagé. Il sait qu'ils s'en occuperont comme tout ce qu'ils ont laissés sur la table basse devant la télé. Puis il range la bouteille de jus de fruit avant de gagner à son tour sa chambre pour les heures sombres de la nuit qu'il reste encore à passer.

Demain est un autre jour et il faut laisser du temps aux blessures. Parce qu'après tout **il ne s'agit que de ça** , laisser le temps effacer les douleurs comme la pluie efface les traces dans le sable.

* * *

 **Chapitre Cinq terminé.**

 **J'avoue que j'ai... galérée. Je savais en gros ce que je voulais, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir par quel bout le prendre. Réussir à formuler tout ça a été une vraie galère et j'ai du coup pas moins de quatre jours de retard sur mon calendrier de publication.**

 **Du coup je m'excuse pour l'attente. J'espère malgré tout qu'il vous aura plus.**

 **Enjoy les amis !**


	6. Atmosphère

**Il ne s'agit que de ça**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de l'univers de Marvel et des Avengers ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter.

 **Couple :** Natasha Romanoff - Steven Rogers

 **Note :** Cette histoire commence après Civil War et tout les autres films en rapport avec l'univers Avengers.

* * *

 **Atmosphère**

Quand elle ouvre les yeux, Natasha met quelques secondes à comprendre où elle se trouve. Elle sait très bien qu'elle n'a pas gagnée sa chambre avant de s'endormir. Elle cache une seconde son visage dans l'oreiller alors qu'elle est couchée à plat ventre dans un soupire profond qui éveille son corps. Puis elle prend appuie sur ses paumes pour se redresser. A peine est-elle redressée à genoux qu'elle remarque qu'elle est encore habillée.

Son regard se promène un instant sur la pièce avant de se poser sur la veste qu'elle portait la veille. Cette dernière est impeccablement pliée sur la table basse près de sa ceinture roulée avec attention. Elle sourit en voyant ses chaussures misent l'une à coté de l'autre juste en dessous. Tout dans cette présentation signe qui a prit le temps de venir la coucher dans son lit.

Elle tourne son regard vers son réveil pour aviser l'heure.

8H46.

Pourtant la chambre est plongée dans la pénombre. Elle remarque finalement les rideaux qu'elle prend jamais le temps de fermer. Ils sont tirés devant les imposantes baies vitrées. C'est sûrement grâce à ça qu'elle a eu plus de temps de sommeil accordé.

Ce genre d'attention et de propreté quasi-maniaque correspond tellement au blond. L'espionne n'arrive décidément pas à comprendre pourquoi Steve Rogers continue de vivre seul alors qu'elle est certaine qu'un bon nombre de femmes, ou même d'hommes, seraient prêt à tout pour l'avoir avec eux au quotidien. Sharon la première.

Sans s'enfoncer d'avantage dans ses pensées la jeune femme rousse se lève pour gagner sa douche. Elle glisse ses vêtements de la veille dans la corbeille de linge sale en se faisant la remarque qu'il y a besoin de faire tourner une machine. Une fois complètement effeuillée elle se glisse sous le jet d'eau avec une satisfaction non feinte. Dans un soupire, l'espionne apprécie la température qui réchauffe son corps de l'extérieur et qui éveille un peu plus son corps.

Ce n'est que plusieurs minutes plus tard qu'elle coupe l'eau pour sortir de la douche. Elle choisit un ensemble de sport noir qu'elle enfile rapidement pour aller à la salle. Elle passe par la cuisine pour prendre une bouteille d'eau fraîche avant de rejoindre la salle d'entraînement remplit d'équipements.

Sans perdre de temps la Veuve Noire procède à un échauffement complet en faisant des exercices de cardio et d'étirements dans l'optique de s'entraîner quelques heures. La salle est vide bien qu'il soit neuve heure passée à présent mais ça ne la dérange pas vraiment.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, lorsque Steve entre à son tour dans la salle d'entraînement, il découvre la jeune femme déjà toute transpirante de sueur en train de courir sur un des tapis. Il s'approche d'elle pour venir déposer une serviette et sa bouteille d'eau près de celle de la jeune femme sur un banc non loin des appareils.

 _"- Bonjour."_

Elle tourne la tête vers lui en respirant rapidement au rythme de sa course. Elle lui fait un sourire avant de lui répondre tandis qu'il s'approche suffisamment pour voir le temps restant sur le chronomètre du tapis de courses. Plus que six petites minutes.

 _"- Salut."_

Il entreprend alors ses propres séries d'exercices accompagnées de séries d'abdominaux et autres. Lorsqu'elle a finit son temps de course elle s'approche de lui avec le souffle court. Il est en train de faire des étirements assit sur le sol. Et lorsqu'il se penche vers l'avant en glissant entre ses jambes ouvertes, elle vient appuyer sur son dos pour lui faire gagner plus de souplesse à chaque descente et étirer ses muscles un peu plus.

Steve étire un sourire en sentant les mains de la jeune femme sur ses imposants muscles dorsaux. Il a l'impression tout à coup que ses mains sont si petites quand il les sent comme ça. Il la sent appuyer sur ses muscles de manière douce mais ferme afin de l'aider. L'idée qu'il puisse se redresser sans avoir besoin de forcer bien qu'elle s'appuie de son petite poids de femme sur lui le fait sourire. Il est sure qu'il pourrait même la soulever dans le même temps.

Quand il se relève finalement il lui fait signe de s'asseoir devant lui pour faire les mêmes étirements. Et de la même manière il l'aide en appuyant sur son dos avec une délicatesse immense au vue de son importante force.

Mais cette fois quand il voit ses grandes mains masculines posées sur son dos, il réalise qu'au final ce ne sont pas simplement ses mains qui sont petites. La jeune femme qu'est Natasha est bien plus petite que lui. Il n'y a jamais pensé plus tôt, mais il a tout de même une tête de plus qu'elle. En vérité c'est pas qu'il n'y a jamais pensé mais plutôt qu'il n'y a jamais accordé de réelle intention. Mais là, quand il regarde son dos, l'impression qu'elle si fine et petite - presque trop par rapport à la réalité en vérité - le frappe soudainement de manière aussi vive de la lumière.

Tout à coup il a presque peur de lui faire mal. Pourtant il le sait. Elle est loin d'être une faible chose fragile. Bien au contraire. Elle est sûrement l'une des femmes les plus fortes qu'il ne lui ai jamais été donné de rencontrer. Alors il ne change pas ses gestes. Il continue d'appuyer avec la même pression et il est étonné de la voir écarter les jambes un peu plus à chaque fois, se rapprochant de plus en plus du sol. Elle en arrive presque à se coucher totalement sur le ventre lorsqu'elle se penche en avant. Elle fait pratiquement le grand écart et ça ne semble même pas lui être pénible.

 _"- Je ne t'imaginais pas aussi souple,_ souffle-t-il en l'observant faire. _"_

C'est quand elle se redresse pour tourner vers lui un regard surprit qu'il se rend compte qu'il a parlé de vive voix. Il sent la gêne poindre en lui de n'avoir su maîtriser ses pensées. Pour que son commentaire ne paraisse pas étrange il s'empresse de continuer la discussion qu'il vient de lancer de manière inconsciente.

 _"- Tu t'entraîne souvent sur les étirements ?"_

L'espionne se pince les lèvres en baissant les yeux sur ses mains posées à plat sur le sol dans une hésitation. Comme ça, les jambes écartés, assise à même le sol qu'elle fixe, elle ressemble tout à coup à une enfant. Il songe alors que dans l'immédiat une robe parapluie faite de dentelle et de jupons lui irait probablement très bien.

Mais comme pour se donner courage, la jeune femme inspire avant de s'humidifier les lèvres, le ramenant à la réalité pour entendre sa réponse. Le Captain la regarde faire sans comprendre pourquoi tout à coup il a l'impression que l'atmosphère a changée. Elle lui semble maintenant beaucoup plus intime. Et Natasha lui parait soudain si frêle, si fluette, presque fragile tout en donnant l'impression d'être à des kilomètres de lui. Mais au fond il sait, elle est plutôt plongée des années en arrière, dans un passé qu'elle veut enfouir au fond d'elle.

 _"- Oui, c'est une habitude que j'ai prise quand j'étais enfant lors de mes entraînements de ballets, et je l'ai gardée,_ répond-elle si bas qu'il pourrait croire avoir rêve ses mots. Elle n'a pas bougée d'un pouce et continue de fixer le sol. Même si elle est là devant lui, elle lui donne l'impression d'être ailleurs.

 _\- De ballets ? Alors ces chaussons de danse étaient les tiens ?"_

Et comme si la phrase qu'il venait de prononcer l'avait brûlée, les yeux verts remontent vivement sur la bannière étoilée. Ils sont légèrement écarquillés sous la surprise pendant quelques secondes alors qu'elle semble réfléchir à l'endroit où il aurait pu les apercevoir.

 _"- Je les ai vu sur une de tes tables de chevets hier,_ tient-il bon de justifier.

 _\- Oui, ce sont ceux que j'ai obtenue dans la maison où j'ai été élevée en récompense pour la réussite de mon épreuve."_

A cette information, Steve froncent les sourcils en observant la femme face à lui.

 _"- N'avais-tu pas dit que là où tu avais grandit, vous étiez formés à l'assassinat ?_

 _\- Si, c'est bien ça,_ confirme Natasha en hochant la tête. _Mais aux yeux de mon instructrice, le ballet était un plus pour l'assassinat. Une ballerine ne fait pas de bruit quand elle se déplace. Elle apprend certains mouvements qui ne s'apprennent que rarement autrement. Sans parler de repousser ses limites encore et encore, de développer un équilibre supérieur à la normale, ou encore d'apprendre à endurer la souffrance. C'est pratique quand il est question de mettre à profil la force de ses adversaires en économisant au maximum sa propre énergie,_ termina-t-elle en se massant la nuque dans un petit sourire. _"_

Le blond remarque qu'elle ne parait pas tout à fait à l'aise sur un tel sujet mais qu'elle s'efforce de lui répondre malgré tout. Il en est profondément touché. Et une pointe de gêne le titille. Il n'aime pas amener des sujets ombrageux. Il n'aime pas voir le visage de l'espionne devenir vide et ses yeux s'assombrirent aux mauvais souvenirs.

 _"- Voilà pourquoi tu donne l'impression de danser au milieu des ennemis quand nous sommes en pleine bataille,_ tente Steve dans une touche d'humour afin d'alléger l'atmosphère devenue triste et sombre sans réaliser le compliment à peine caché qu'il fait. _"_

Avant de se relever pour effectuer un mouvement circulaire de danse, elle étire un sourire qu'elle veut simplement amusé. Pourtant au fond d'elle, elle se sent déboussolée par le compliment de Steve. Car s'en est un n'est-ce pas ? Elle se demande un instant si il la trouve belle quand elle se bat. Puis dans un ricanement cynique elle se fait la réflexion que la beauté n'a rien à faire sur un champ de bataille.

 _"- Je donne vraiment cette impression ?_ Demande-t-elle pourtant en adoptant une attitude joueuse et féline. _"_

C'est alors que l'icône américaine réalise ce qu'il a dit. Il ne sait tout à coup plus quoi dire alors il se contente de hocher la tête. Après tout il le pense vraiment alors il n'a pas l'intention de retirer ses mots.

Dans un sourire malicieux Natasha lui tend la main afin de l'aider à se relever tandis qu'il s'était mit à genoux pour l'aider. Puis elle s'éloigne de quelques petits pas alors qu'elle se met à jouer le rôle d'une danseuse étoile. Il ricane et la regarde avancer vers le parcourt d'obstacle en fredonnant un air de valse.

Dans un pas lent il la suit, passant une main sur sa nuque puissante. Près de l'entrée de la zone de parcours il prend un chronomètre et se tourne vers la Veuve noir qui a retrouvée son sérieux. Elle est de nouveaux en train de s'étirer en analysant du regard les obstacles. Il lui laisse le temps de se préparer sans la brusquer.

Puis leurs regards se croisent et ils hochent la tête de manière simultanée. Pas besoin de mots, un simple regard suffit. Ils se comprennent. Encore plus après avoir tant combattu ensemble. Et c'est le signe de départ. Là où elle se met à courir, lui il appuie sur le top départ du chronomètre.

Il suffit de quelques foulées à la ballerine pour gagner le premier obstacle et elle grimpe sur la rampe de la hauteur d'un mètre sans difficulté pour s'élancer dans un saut d'un mètre également vers le deuxième en face à la même hauteur que le premier. Elle enchaîne rapidement en sautant sur le troisième sur sa diagonale gauche. Elle s'y accroche de ses mains alors qu'il fait trois mètres de haut. C'est à la force de ses bras et dans des gestes souples qu'elle s'y hisse.

Là haut un nouveau saut l'attend, même distance pour une chute de deux mètres. Elle descend se qu'elle vient de monter avant de se plaquer contre la paroi pour passer sur la corniche à sa droite qui la guide vers le quatrième obstacle dont la surface incliner met à mal son équilibre. Mais elle n'a pas le temps de s'en préoccuper qu'elle doit prendre l'élan pour sauter afin d'attraper la corde suspendue qui lui permet de monter jusqu'au cinquième obstacle.

Perchée à six mètres du sol elle doit maintenant franchir le filet pour faire la suite de l'entraînement. C'est à la manière d'un singe, tête vers le bas qu'elle avance sans se poser de questions.

Au sol Steve la regarde faire. Elle est agile et rapide, comme sur le champ de bataille. Elle est concentrée, plus que sur le champ de bataille. Mais du coup lui, il ne fait même pas attention à Clint qui débarque tout frais payé à coté de lui. Il est bien trop impressionné par la jeune femme.

 _"- Salut,_ lâche l'archer, sortant le Captain de son observation.

 _\- Oh heu, salut,_ répond l'icône Américaine dans un sourire avant de vite reporte son attention sur la jeune femme sans oublier de jeter un coup d'œil au chronomètre. _"_

La jeune femme est en train de descendre dans le tube de quatre mètres. Les parois en verre sont entièrement lisses et sans aucune prise elles sont des plus glissantes. Natasha doit pousser sur ses bras et ses jambes pour appuyer son dos sur la surface transparente. Sous elle, à la fin du tube, se trouve une unique corde tendue à l'horizontale puis un vide de deux mètres avant la surface froide du sol de la salle d'entraînement.

 _"- Y'a pas a dire 'Tasha est douée pour ce genre de chose,_ souffle Barton. _J'ai du mal avec les sauts moi. Et je suis tombé plusieurs fois sur la corniche."_

Sans parvenir à décrocher un mot, le soldat hoche la tête alors qu'il regarde Natasha marcher en équilibre sur la corde raide avec une facilité déconcertante. A présent qu'il le sait il remarque effectivement l'équilibre propre à une ballerine qu'elle possède et qui la met temps à l'aise dans ce genre de cas.

Mais comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il faut ensuite à la jeune femme sauter de la corde elle même pour attraper la prise placée contre la plaque en béton à deux mètres au dessus de la corde. Il la regarde faire à peine essoufflée et il est surprit de la voir se hisser jusqu'à la deuxième prise sans montrer un réel besoin de forcer sur ses muscles. Elle grimpe le mur d'escalade avant de prendre appuie sur le sommet plat de l'obstacle pour s'y redresser en poirier. Elle repose ses pieds sur le sol dans une roue gracieuse juste derrière sa tête. Encore une preuve de sa souplesse.

Elle se remet alors à courir pour de nouveau sauter afin de parvenir aux deux derniers obstacles. Elle s'accroche à la première barre où elle prend de l'élan en balançant son corps avant de la lâcher pour parvenir à la deuxième qu'elle lâche aussitôt lorsqu'elle est dans la trajectoire pour atterrir sur la surface du dernier obstacle. Aussitôt réceptionnée, elle reprend sa course de plateaux en plateaux alors que ces derniers descendent dans une courbe qui gagne en rapidité pour terminer au sol.

Ses pas la ramènent finalement devant le Captain qui arrête le chronomètre avec un petit sourire tandis que Clint bondit de joie dans un "ouais" sonore. L'archer vient passer son bras autour du cou de son amie espionne.

 _"- Hé bien Championne. C'est un sacré record,_ ricane-t-il en la secouant gentiment. _"_

Alors qu'elle reprend doucement la respiration qui lui manque, elle hocha la tête. Steve lui tend le petit appareil qu'elle prend aussitôt. Les chiffres affichent quatre minutes et vingt-sept secondes.

 _"- Bien joué Natasha. C'est un très beau temps,_ la félicite Steve. _"_

Mais la concernée fronce les sourcils en regardant le temps sur le petit écran. L'atmosphère semble soudain devenir plus électrique et les deux hommes sont capables de dire que ça vient de la Veuve Noire. Elle n'est pas satisfaite. Et ça se voit. Plusieurs fois elle s'est sentit glisser dans le tube. Et elle a manquée de rater l'épreuve du filet plusieurs fois aussi. Elle sait que ça l'a ralenti.

 _"- J'aurai pu mieux faire, il faut que je m'entraîne d'avantage,_ lâche t-elle dans un mouvement de la tête dépité. _Surtout pour le tube et le filet._

 _\- Attends 'Tasha, se sont les obstacles les plus difficiles. T'as bien gérée sérieux,_ la rassure l'archer alors que la bannière étoilée hoche la tête en accord.

 _\- Oui mais ce n'est pas assez. Sur le terrain ce sont les petits détails qui peuvent faire la différences. Alors ce n'est pas assez."_

Elle le sait elle est intransigeante avec elle même mais après tout elle a raison non ?

Elle remonte son regard dans celui bleu de Steve qui la fixe avec un mélange de douceur et de fierté. Il est fier d'elle alors qu'elle peut mieux faire. Pourquoi ?

Encore plus maintenant qu'elle voit ce regard - son regard, ça n'est pas suffisant. Il faut qu'elle s'entraine.

Mais au final elle le sait au fond d'elle, ce n'est pas assez, ça n'est jamais assez. Pour eux, pour lui, elle doit faire plus. Toujours plus. Et elle en veut toujours plus. Mais quand elle songe à Steve elle doute tout à coup et son cœur ratte un battement. Ne songe-t-elle qu'à l'entraînement, qu'à gagner en puissance en pensant ainsi ?

Elle détourne le regard et se dirige vers sa bouteille d'eau posée sur le banc pour en boire une gorgée alors que l'image se fait dans son esprit. Elle le sait. A présent pour elle, le temps qu'elle passe avec Steve Rogers n'est plus suffisant. Elle en veut plus, toujours plus, parce qu'au fond **il ne s'agit que de ça**.

* * *

 **Voici la fin du chapitre 6.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plus.**

 **Enjoy les amis !**


	7. Musique

**Il ne s'agit que de ça**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de l'univers de Marvel et des Avengers ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter.

 **Couple :** Natasha Romanoff - Steven Rogers

 **Note :** Cette histoire commence après Civil War et tout les autres films en rapport avec l'univers Avengers.

* * *

 **Musique**

Sans vraiment comprendre comment, Natasha a quittée la pièce après sa séance d'exercice, perdue dans ses pensées. En quelques minutes elle est remontée dans sa chambre pour s'y laver et s'y changer dans des gestes seconds. C'est alors vêtue d'un jean bleu foncé et d'un teeshirt près du corps aux manches longues noires qu'elle gagne la salle de musique.

Un peu plus de deux mois plus tôt, elle a découvert cette pièce totalement pas hasard alors qu'elle errait dans les couloirs perdue dans ses pensées, une fois de plus. Des pensées noires tournées vers Banner qui a ce moment là n'était toujours pas réapparut malgré le déchirement entre Steve et Tony. Elle avait espérée au fond qu'il reviendrait pour aider, apporter son soutien, calmer les tensions. Mais non.

Et c'est à travers une porte entrouverte qu'elle a découvert ce jour là un piano à queue noir laqué sublimé par la lumière rasante d'un couché de soleil de fin d'été. Et si sur le moment elle avait vu l'absence de poussière uniquement sur cet instrument. Depuis elle a minutieusement nettoyée chacun des trésors musicaux que peut contenir cette salle. Sous des toiles blanches elle avait découvert des merveilles et elle avait longuement étudiée le pan de mur en étagère intégralement remplit de toutes sortes de musiques.

L'ancienne assassin avance près de ces mêmes étagères en faisant glisser ses doigts sur les diverses boites ou pochettes. Sous sa pulpe, les titres imprimés défilent lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne s'arrête, la main en suspend. Le soleil filtre à travers les baies aussi larges et grandes que partout ailleurs dans le bâtiment et les rideaux blancs légers qui les couvrent comme pour cacher au yeux du monde le secret de cette étrange pièce. Une salle à l'allure irréelle et enchanteresse, presque magique.

Du bout de l'index elle extirpe un vieille album de chansons françaises qu'elle vient placer dans le lecteur de l'imposante chaîne Hi-fi dont les haut-parleurs sont positionnés un peu partout dans la pièce. Après avoir appuyée sur "Play", les premières notes de "Magnolias For Ever" de Claude François s'élève dans la pièce. Et presque aussitôt son souffle s'accorde avec la musique pour s'échapper de ses lèvres, un tout petit peu plus et se serait un sifflement. Mais non elle se contente de reprendre le rythme dans un souffle alors qu'elle s'approche de nouveau du piano qu'elle frôle des doigts.

Pourtant quand son regard se promène sur la pièce, elle fronce les sourcils en réalisant qu'il manque une chose dans cette pièce pour qu'elle soit définitivement géniale. Elle farfouille alors dans les placards sans trouver son bonheur.

Alors ni une ni deux, elle quitte la pièce pour traverser le couloirs de manière rapide jusqu'au salon. Son regard arpente la pièce vide et sans perdre de temps elle gagne le secteur scientifique du quartier général. Arrivée devant la porte de l'atelier de Tony elle demande à l'Ia de l'informer de sa présence alors qu'elle tape du poing avec fermeté mais sans violence contre la porte en verre. Elle sait que c'est inutile mais elle est pressée, après tout la musique là haut continue de tourner alors qu'elle a oubliée de la couper.

Ce n'est qu'une bonne minute plus tard que la porte mécanique s'ouvre devant elle et elle rentre d'un pas impérieux pour trouver l'ingénieur penchée sur un moteur de la taille d'une main.

 _"- Tony faut qu'on parle."_

Le concerné relève la tête et dans le reflet de son écran elle le voit froncer les sourcils.

"- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait, murmure-t-il de mauvaise grâce alors qu'une grimace tord son visage."

Elle étire un sourire en s'approchant. C'est vrai qu'à la voir débarquer comme ça, et lâcher ce genre de phrase, n'importe qui penserait avoir fait une bêtise.

 _"- Tu as oublier l'espace confort dans la salle de musique,_ continue-t-elle d'une voix plus douce. _"_

Et comme si elle avait dit la pire chose qui soit, Stark pose ses outils pour se tourner vers elle les yeux écarquillés.

 _"- Comment tu... ?"_

Natasha fronce les sourcils en observant la réaction du génie qu'elle ne comprend pas puis soudain la lumière se fait dans son esprit en repensant au piano entretenue. Elle n'aurait jamais pensée au génie mais tout bien réfléchit ce n'est pas totalement improbable.

 _"- Ce piano, il est à toi pas vrai,_ le questionne-t-elle d'une voix douce. _"_

Elle le voit se mordre la lèvre en cherchant du regard quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider. Elle sait qu'il n'est pas à l'aise. Pourtant il hoche la tête avant de se lever de sa chaise pour s'approcher d'elle à son tour. Il danse d'un pied sur l'autre avant de se frotter la nuque puis il lui fait signe de la suivre d'un mouvement de tête.

Il la guide vers un coin un peu reculé dans l'atelier où une photo en noir et blanc d'une femme jouant de ce même piano à queue trône sur un mur en béton lisse. Non loin une deuxième photo elle aussi en noir et blanc dévoile un homme qu'elle reconnaît comme étant Howard Stark appuyé sur l'instrument musical.

 _Alors en voici la raison,_ se dit-elle en observant les photos qui sont cachées lorsqu'on se trouve à l'entrée de l'atelier. Une vague d'attendrissement fait surface pour ce milliardaire qui a bien trop souffert près d'elle et elle s'approche de lui avec un sourire doux.

 _"- Sais-tu donc en jouer ?"_

Tony qui jusque là trouvait ses baskets noires incroyablement intéressantes sûrement, remonte le regard sur elle avec surprise. Puis il hoche la tête, semblant soudain à court de voix. Elle est surprise de le voir comme ça, lui qui est toujours si bavard habituellement.

 _"- Géniale, je ne savais pas que tu savais en jouer. Tu m'en joueras un jour ?_

 _\- Bien sur que je sais en jouer, je suis un génie après tout,_ répond-il à demi-vexé en détournant le regard une seconde pour le reporter sur elle avant de sourire malicieusement. _Tu es curieuse d'entendre le grand Tony Stark à l'œuvre c'est ça ?"_

Et le revoilà. Le Tony qu'elle connaît avec cet ego surdimensionné et ces airs qu'il se donne à tout bout de champ. Tout à coup elle le voit s'éloigner pour retourner à son bureau et reprendre son activité avec le mini-moteur. Il joue un instant avec son tournevis, le faisant tourner entre les doigts avant de la pointer avec.

 _"- Je sais bien que je suis génial et que personne ne peut se passer de moi, mais sinon qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Parce que, comme tu le vois, j'suis occupé."_

Elle étire un sourire avant de se diriger vers la porte sans oublier de passer près de lui pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Elle pouffe quand elle l'entend pousser un grognement.

 _"- J'ai besoin que tu installe un petit quelque chose comme une méridienne dans la salle de musique. J'aime bien me détendre là bas. Je compte sur toi Ton',_ termine-t-elle en lui faisant un petite signe de la main de dos avant que la porte de l'atelier ne se referme derrière elle. _"_

Tandis qu'elle marche dans les couloirs elle repense à la femme de la photo et la dévotion avec laquelle Tony a toujours entretenue ce piano. Il n'est pas très compliqué de comprendre qu'il s'agit de sa mère. Elle songe un instant que c'était une très belle femme. En fait les parents de Tony avaient tout les deux beaucoup de charme, de charisme. Elle n'est pas plus étonnée que ça du coup de voir que le génie est alors à ce point charismatique.

En fait quand elle y songe même quand il n'ouvre pas la bouche, Anthony attire l'attention. Elle ne peut le nier, lui aussi il est beau. Et même si il ne prend pas particulièrement soin de son corps, il se maintient toujours d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle ne comprend même pas comme il y parvient. Il doit sûrement avoir un secret.

Avant qu'elle ne le réalise elle est de nouveau devant la porte de la salle de musique. Ses pas se stoppent brutalement sur le pas de la porte alors que dans la pièce elle découvre une silhouette qu'elle connaît bien.

La lumière qui décline dans le ciel et filtre à travers les rideaux rend les cheveux blonds si brillants, presque étincelants. Le corps musclé se dessine en contre-jour à la manière d'une ombre et les rayons de lumière qui le contourne, chargés d'une poussière fine, sont visibles à l'œil nu.

Le tableau qui se dévoile devant elle lui coupe presque le souffle tant il parait irréel. Voir le Captain immobile au milieu de cette salle donne l'impression à l'espionne d'une scène imaginée de toute pièce.

Pourtant elle doit se rendre à l'évidence quand il tourne les yeux vers elle, la scène est réelle. Le soleil à contre-jour crée des jeux d'ombres sur le visage qui font ressortir ses yeux bleus. Elle est capable de garder le contrôle en faisant face aux pires horreurs, mais lorsqu'il la fixe comme ça elle ne peut s'empêcher d'avaler sa salive avec difficulté. Une boule de nervosité dont elle ne comprend ni l'origine ni la signification fait son apparition dans son ventre.

En arrière plan la musique "Eve lève toi" emplit la pièce. L'atmosphère se charge un peu plus d'une sensation de liberté, d'un goût d'ailleurs et là face à Steve, Natasha se sent transportée dans un autre monde.

Elle fait un pas dans la pièce en s'approchant du Soldat qui la regarde faire sans ouvrir les lèvres. Comme au ralenti les mètres diminuent entre eux à chaque nouveau pas qu'elle fait. Lorsqu'elle est suffisamment près, elle relève la main entre eux sans réaliser son geste. Sa paume vient alors se poser sur les abdominaux face à elle. Ils sont si bien dessinés qu'elle peut les voir mouler le t-shirt noir que porte la bannière étoilée.

Les doigts de la Veuve Noire se crispent sur les muscles alors qu'elle relève le regard vers celui bleu qui l'observe avec curiosité. Un nouveau pas la rapproche encore et la sensation qu'il n'existe plus rien d'autre que cette pièce, tout ce qu'elle contient et cette musique qui continue de se diffuser, l'enveloppe doucement comme dans un cocon.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne saurait dire combien de temps ils restent là à s'observer, les lèvres hermétiquement closes, essayant de décrypter le regard de l'autre. Pourtant derrière eux, la musique s'est éteinte, et une autre à prit le relais. Des haut-parleurs s'échappent le premier couplet d' "Ela elle L'a".

Lorsque la phrase "Ce je ne sais quoi, que d'autres n'ont pas" parvient aux oreilles de la jeune femme, elle ne peut que songer à la véracité de tels mots. Et même si la chanteuse parle d'une femme dans sa musique, Natasha, elle, rapporte ces quelques mots à l'homme devant elle. Et là alors qu'ils sont seuls dans cette pièce, elle prend bien plus le temps que jamais d'observer cet homme si droit et poli qui lui fait face.

Définitivement oui, Steve a quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas. Mais si on lui demande elle serait bien incapable de dire quoi. C'est là c'est tout, presque palpable, presque nommable, mais totalement Steve.

Sans réaliser à nouveau son geste elle s'approche d'un nouveau pas et il répond à son mouvement lui aussi de manière inconsciente en baissant lentement la tête sans la lâcher des yeux.

Pourtant une sonnerie stridente se fait entendre de la poche du Captain. Immédiatement ils s'écartent l'un de l'autre les yeux écarquillés. Le soldat de l'Amérique se détourne pour décrocher alors que la sonnerie se fait entendre de plus belle.

C'est en avalant sa salive que Natasha s'approche de la chaîne hi-fi pour baisser le son afin de facilité la conversation de Steve. Malgré tout une fois fait elle ne fait plus un seul geste. La main toujours sur la molette du volume elle tente de calmer les battements de son cœur beaucoup trop rapide.

La réalité de la situation lui revient en pleine face et elle se pince les lèvres d'embarras. Elle réalise alors ses gestes et ce qu'on peut en comprendre. La boule de nervosité dans son ventre qui semblait avoir disparut jusqu'à présent semble alors se faire plus violente que jamais, lui tordant l'estomac. Dans son dos elle peut entendre la conversation de l'icône américaine. Elle imagine que c'est Sam au bout de la ligne.

L'espionne ferme les yeux dans un soupire avant de faire un travail de respiration pour calmer sa nervosité et son rythme cardiaque. Elle entend des bruits de tissus mais elle est trop concentrée pour y faire réellement attention.

 _"- Je... je dois y aller,_ fait la voix mal à l'aise de Steve en la faisant sursauter alors qu'elle réaliser que son appel est terminé. _"_

Elle se tourne légèrement vers lui, prenant soin à être dos à la lumière afin de cacher son trouble sûrement visible sur son visage. Ses doigts lâchent enfin le bouton volume et elle hocha la tête sans parvenir à parler.

Il la fixe une seconde avant de détourner le regard. Elle le voit hésiter en lui jetant des coups d'œil et se pincer les lèvres. Finalement il semble laisser tomber et fait demi-tour avant de quitter la pièce. L'espionne le regarde faire et quelques minutes après son départ elle pousse un soupire qui semble alléger son état. Elle sent sa nervosité retomber comme elle est venue alors qu'elle remonte le volume pour entendre la musique "Sous le sunlight des tropiques" déjà entamée emplir agréablement la pièce.

Dans des pas lents elle s'approche d'une baie vitrée pour s'y laisser glisser en relevant la tête vers le plafond. Cette fois c'est sa silhouette à elle que les rayons du soleil redessinent. Les jambes étendues devant elle, légèrement écartés et les mains posées entres l'une contre l'autre, Natasha assise à même le sol, se laisse bercer pas la musique qui la calme petit à petit.

Dans une inspiration de bien-être elle ferme les yeux. Et immédiatement elle revoit ce regard bleu la fixer. A nouveau son ventre se contracte. Mais cette fois ce n'est pas la nervosité. Une étrange euphorie fait son chemin dans ses veines et vient étirer ses lèvres en un sourire à peine visible mais sincère.

La Veuve Noire ne saurait pas dire ce qu'il s'est réellement passé mais pourtant elle ne regrette pas. Elle s'applique à enregistrer chaque détail de ce moment dans sa mémoire. Elle peut même encore sentir la fermeté des abdominaux de Steve sur la pulpe de ses doigts ou la chaleur de son corps contre sa paume.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de songer à ce qu'il se serait passé si son téléphone n'avait pas sonné. L'aurait-il laissé s'approcher encore ? Et elle, qu'aurait-elle fait au juste ? Jusqu'où ses gestes inconscients l'auraient-ils poussée ? Qu'aurait-elle été capable de faire finalement ? Qu'aurait-il laissé faire ? Et surtout comment aurait-il agit ensuite ?

Elle n'arrive pas à savoir si Steve est homme à prendre les choses en mains ou non dans ce genre de cas. Quand elle connaît sa retenue sur ce sujet et sa timidité elle se dit que non. Pourtant elle sait aussi qu'il est capable d'être droit, ferme et direct. Et elle elle ne sait même pas ce qu'elle aimerait le plus dans tout ça.

Elle rouvre brusquement les yeux en les écarquillant quand elle réalise ce qu'elle est en train d'imaginer. Depuis quand a-t-elle ce genre de pensées pour le Captain ?

Elle se pince les lèvres alors que la musique "S'il suffisait d'aimer" semble la narguer avec le premier couplet. Tournant la tête vers l'extérieur elle observe le paysage quelques secondes dans l'espoir de se changer les idées. Pourtant comme un automatisme son regard se pose sur la silhouette qu'elle voit à l'entrée du bâtiment à l'autre bout. Accompagné de Sam et Scott, Natasha voit Steve avancer vers un crossover bleu marine métallisé.

Le refrain parvient aux oreilles de la rousse et elle songe à Banner en se disant avec amertume qu'aimer ne suffit pas. Loin de là. Surtout pas pour des personnes comme eux.

Pourtant son cœur s'accélère de nouveau quand elle pourrait jurer que Steve est actuellement en train de la regarder. Que pourrait-il regarder d'autre dans sa direction ? Mais la voit-il vraiment ? Pour ça elle n'en ai pas sure.

Mais au fond d'elle elle ne peut empêcher cet espoir qui naît. Elle aimerait vraiment qu'il l'a regarde. Encore. Juste encore une fois. Juste une nouvelle fois. Parce qu'au fond **il ne s'agit que de ça** n'est-ce pas ? Elle veut qu'il la regarde. Elle aime qu'il la regarde. De cette manière unique qu'il a de la regarder. Elle a appréciée voir ces yeux bleus la fixer en ne voyant qu'elle, même si il ne s'agissait que de quelques secondes volés au reste du monde dans cette salle de musique.

Mais elle le voit détourner la tête quand Sam le rappel à l'ordre. Et d'où elle est, elle voit la chevelure blonde s'engouffrer dans le véhicule qui s'éloigne quelques secondes plus tard sur la route goudronnée.

Et elle elle reste la les yeux perdus dans le paysage et l'esprit perdu dans les musiques qui défilent une à une.

* * *

 **Voici le chapitre 7.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plus comme les autres jusqu'à présent.**

 **Enjoy les amis !**


	8. Téléphone

**Il ne s'agit que de ça**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de l'univers de Marvel et des Avengers ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter.

 **Couple :** Natasha Romanoff - Steven Rogers

 **Note :** Cette histoire commence après Civil War et tout les autres films en rapport avec l'univers Avengers.

* * *

 **Téléphone**

Lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux Natasha remarque qu'elle s'est assoupit contre la baie vitrée. La lumière dans la pièce est à peine assez forte pour qu'elle parvienne à distinguer les meubles. Elle tourne la tête pour voir le soleil dont on distingue une faible partie derrière l'horizon.

Dans un mouvement souple elle se lève. La chaîne Hi-fi près d'elle est devenue silencieuse. Du bout de l'index elle appuie sur le bouton eject et elle sort le disque pour le ranger avec soin dans sa boite. Elle éteint la chaîne. Un petit détour pour ranger la boite et elle quitte la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre dans une démarche lente et silencieuse. Cependant à mesure qu'elle arpente les couloirs et alors qu'elle pensait que le soleil se couchait, elle voit la lumière se faire de plus en plus vive. Quand elle passe dans le hall son regard se pose sur la pendule gigantesque qui orne le mur et qui affiche 7h13.

Alors dans un soupire la jeune femme change de direction pour gagner la cuisine. Arrivée dans la pièce elle n'est pas surprise de l'endroit voir complètement désert. Dans des gestes rapides et précis elle se sert une tasse de lait qu'elle fait chauffer avant d'y ajouter deux sucres. Elle pique la brioche dans le placard et se dirige vers le canapé devant la télé. Elle l'allume et zappe jusqu'à une chaîne de documentaire animalier puis elle se cale au fin fond des coussins du canapé en touillant sa tasse d'une manière lente et distraite.

Les minutes défilent lentement alors qu'elle sirote sa tasse en mangeant une tranche de brioche à coup de petites bouchées. À l'écran elle découvre trois petits lionceaux blancs âgés de quelques mois accompagnés de leur mère. Les premiers lionceaux blancs a être nés au monde et à vivre en bonne santé. Elle les regarde jouer avec satisfaction quand des pas digne d'un éléphant se font entendre dans la pièce.

Elle tourne la tête pour découvrir un Sam essoufflé sur sa gauche. Ils se saluent d'un signe de tête avant que le métisse n'aille se chercher une bouteille de jus d'orange. Puis il vient se laisser tomber près d'elle sur le canapé dans un soupir éreinté.

 _"- Salut, t'es bien matinal,_ observe-t-il en prenant une part de brioche dans le sachet qu'il porte à sa bouche pour en manger la moitié d'un coup.

 _\- On peut dire ça. Tu étais seul pour ton jogging aujourd'hui,_ demande-t-elle dans un sourire mutin en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

 _\- Non, y'avait Steve, il est parti se changer,_ répond-il alors qu'il sourit lui aussi en portant le deuxième bout de brioche à ses lèvres. _"_

Elle hoche la tête en basculant de nouveau son attention sur l'écran de télé. Là tout les deux ils observent ces petits félins gambader dans l'enclos d'un zoo de France. Elle vient de terminer sa tranche de brioche quand l'Ia l'informe que son portable sonne dans sa chambre. Dans un soupire Natasha se lève alors en faisait un signe de la main à Sam. Elle aurait voulu continuer de regarder cette émission pourtant elle quitte la pièce d'un pas rapide, sa tasse de lait non terminée en main.

Dans des pas rapides, elle regagne rapidement sa chambre où elle s'engouffre à peine la porte ouverte. Dans des pas étouffés par la moquette elle franchit le couloir pour venir poser sa tasse sur la table de chevet qui orne le coté droit de son lit et y prend son téléphone. Elle appuie sur le petit téléphone vert et décroche sans même regarder qui c'est.

 _"- Romanoff à l'appareil._

 _\- Agent Romanoff. J'ai besoin de vous pour une affaire,_ retenti la voix de Nick Fury après quelques secondes dans l'appareil. _Pouvez vous me rejoindre au Kenya ? Il me faut vos compétences immédiatement._

 _\- D'accord, je serai là demain après midi Patron._

 _\- Je vous laisse jusqu'à demain milieu de mâtiné. Maria vous enverra l'adresse plus tard,_ termine-t-il avec fermeté avant de raccrocher. _"_

Natasha regarde son mobile avant de soupirer. Elle n'est pas vraiment ennuyée mais tout à coup elle a du mal à réaliser qu'elle va faire une nouvelle mission. L'une semblable à celles qu'elle a fait il y a fait mainte et mainte fois par le passé. Elle se demande tout à coup à quand remonte la dernière alors qu'à présent ses combats sont tous plus invraisemblables et inimaginables les uns que les autres pour le commun des mortels. C'est qu'elle s'est habituée à combattre des extra-terrestre et autres joyeusetés de ce genre qui ne se contente pas de raser un pays mais la planète entière.

Elle promène son regard sur la pièce comme si elle cherchait quelque chose avant de soupirer une deuxième fois comme pour évacuer sa fainéantise et ses pensées parasites. S'approchant de son dressing elle prend sa montre restée sur sa table du coin salon depuis plusieurs jours.

 _"- Friday, fais préparer un avion pour moi avec la possibilité d'emmener ma moto._

 _\- A vos ordres Madame,_ répond l'IA de sa voix mécanique. _"_

L'espionne sort alors du fin fond d'une des armoires qui font son dressing un sac noir en toile solide. Dedans elle y enfourne rapidement trois tenues de combats d'un modèle identique ainsi que des sous-vêtements et des habits passent partout. Elle revient dans sa chambre en posant son sac sur son lit. Elle se rend à sa table de nuit gauche pour y prendre un petit livre à peine entamé et elle le glisse dans son sac.

Elle se rend ensuite dans sa salle de bain pour y préparer sa trousse de toilette et y prendre sa trousse de soin. Après un rapide check-up en aillant tout étalé sur son lit, elle remarque qu'il lui manque des bandages et une aiguille à recoudre.

Dans des gestes rapides et souples elle range son matériel et met la trousse dans le sac avant de quitter la pièce. Elle traverse les couloirs avec empressement, les lanières du sacs qui pend à quelques centimètres du sol dans la main. Lorsqu'elle arrive dans le coin médical elle a la désagréable surprise d'y trouver Bruce.

 _"- Salut,_ lâche-t-elle sans s'attarder plus que ça. _"_

Elle entre dans le local de rangement où elle prend le matériel qui lui manque. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, comme pour lui rappeler encore une fois la douleurs, elle voit et entend Banner entrer dans la pièce. Il farfouille dans les flacons en maugréant avant de se tourner vers elle. Ce qu'il cherche doit sûrement se trouver là où elle est. Lorsqu'il la voit prendre plusieurs bandages, un jeu d'aiguille à recoudre, des gants en latex et une bouteille de désinfectant - juste au cas où pour les deux derniers - il fronce les sourcils.

 _"- Natasha ? Tu as une nouvelle mission ?"_

La jeune femme lui lance un regard avant de hocher la tête. Elle allait sortir de la pièce avec ses trouvailles quand la voix se fait de nouveau entendre.

 _"- Bonne chance alors."_

Elle lui jette un dernier regard avant de hocher la tête et se quitter la pièce, le laissant derrière elle en train de danser d'un pied sur l'autre dans une attitude mal à l'aise. Elle range rapidement ses affaires avant de quitter le coin médical de la base. Rapide, précise et discrète, Black Widow traverse les couloirs en faisant honneur à son surnom.

Elle passe par la cuisine bien plus animée qu'au matin. Elle y trouve Tony qui ressemble plus à un ours qu'à autre chose derrière une tasse de café fumante, Wanda et Scott derrière un bol de céréales, et Peter en pyjama devant les dessins animés en train de manger des tranches de brioches au Nutella. Ou plutôt du Nutella à la brioche.

Elle pose son sac à l'entrée, caché derrière le cadre de la porte, avant de se diriger vers le frigo. Autant éviter les questions. En ouvrant le battant, elle prend de quoi se faire un sandwich qu'elle s'applique à réaliser sous les yeux curieux de l'ingénieur, de la sorcière et de la fourmi. Elle range ensuite les ingrédients avant d'emballer son sandwich et de prendre une petite bouteille d'eau.

Voyant tout les regards à l'exception de celui de l'adolescent braqué sur elle, elle prend une petite poignée de céréales de couleurs dans le paquet pour la porter à sa bouche en leur souriant. Dans un salut de la main elle quitte alors la pièce en reprenant son sac. Elle croise Sam qui semble rejoindre les autres mais ils n'échangent qu'un sourire poli. Elle sait qu'il a remarqué le sac mais il ne fait aucun commentaire. A la place, alors qu'il est déjà à plusieurs mètres, il lui fait un geste de la main dans un _"A plus tard ."_ Elle apprécie sa discrétion.

Elle se dirige alors toujours aussi rapidement vers le garage remplit des véhicules des autres. Le sac pendu au guidon de sa moto, elle pousse son véhicule jusqu'à la plate-forme de décollage. Elle pousse l'engin dans la soute et le fixe fermement aux armatures. Puis elle pose son sac dans un compartiment alors que le pilote grimpe à son tour dans l'appareil en la saluant. Et finalement lorsque la porte se relève, fermant l'appareil, elle tourne son regard vers le quartier générale.

Ses yeux se posent immédiatement, comme mu par un réflexe, sur la tête blonde qu'elle voit à travers les vitres de la cuisine. Mais si elle elle le voit, ce n'est pas réciproque malheureusement et les orbes bleus lui restent hors de portée. Pourtant elle ne le quitte pas des yeux, même jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

Une fois les portes fermées, elle prend place sur le second siège à droite dans le cockpit. Quelques minutes plus tard l'avion s'envole en direction du Kenya. Les heures de vol lui parurent interminables. Elle en profita pour manger son sandwich sans cacher sa délectation. Elle ne savait pas vraiment cuisiner mais un sandwich poulet crudité, y'a rien de mieux et elle savait très bien les faire.

Arrivé à bon port elle descend de l'appareil avec son sac et sa moto. Elle salut le pilote d'un signe de tête en le remerciant et démarre le moteur qui émet un ronronnement sonore. Derrière elle l'avion reprend son envol pour rentrer.

Elle grimpe sur l'engin et s'enfonce sur les routes sableuses d'une petite ville. Rapidement elle gagne le lieu de rendez-vous que lui avait donné Fury. Elle arrête son véhicule devant un hôtel miteux qui ne lui inspire ni envie ni confiance. Pourtant elle fait signe d'un geste de la main à un jeune garçon de s'approcher et lui dit de veiller sur sa moto en échange d'argent. A peine a-il hoché la tête qu'elle attrape son sac et pénètre dans le bâtiment.

Le hall est répugnant. Le bois craque sous ses pas lui donnant l'impression qu'elle va passer au travers à tout moment. Les tapisseries vieilles de plusieurs décennies sont déchirées et tachées à de multiples endroits. Natasha ne veut même pas imaginer avec quoi ont été faites les taches. Elle s'avance vers une vieille femme dont l'odeur la répugne. Heureusement elle n'a pas besoin de faire d'avantage de pas quand l'ex-agent Hills vient à sa rencontre.

 _"- Par ici,_ dit-elle sans même la saluer. _"_

La rousse suit alors l'autre femme qui la guide à travers des couloirs. Certaines chambres ont les murs détruit ou les portes inexistantes. Heureusement rapidement elle gagne une chambre tout aussi délabrée que le reste du bâtiment. Mais au moins celle-ci semble avoir tout ses murs et une porte.

Une fois la porte refermée elle découvre Fury debout derrière un homme assit sur une chaise devant des écrans. Elle découvre alors un homme brun à la touffe bouclée et un peu plus loin un autre au cheveux châtains clairs, lui aussi devant des écrans.

L'ancien colonel se tourne vers elle et la détaille sans se cacher de son œil valide, un air sérieux et fermé sur le visage. Il a presque l'air en colère mais elle le sait, ce n'est probablement pas le cas. Ou en tout cas pas contre elle.

 _"- Comment ça va,_ demande-t-il, la surprenant. _"_

Elle étire un petit sourire alors qu'elle aussi elle le détaille. Il est habillé d'un survêtement bleu marine, d'une veste en cuir noir et d'un jean bleu. Il n'a plus son long manteau. Néanmoins son bandeau est de retour.

 _"- En pleine forme et vous ?"_

Il ne prend pas la peine de répondre et lui tend un dossier qu'il vient d'attraper sur une autre table placée dans le coin gauche de la chambre. Elle se saisit de la pochette et l'ouvre pour découvrir le profil d'un homme.

 _"- Voici votre prochaine cible. Cet homme est soupçonné d'expérience sur des enfants afin d'en faire des êtes sur-humains._

 _\- Dans le principe de Steve,_ demande-t-elle en se fustigeant mentalement. Elle se retient de se mordre la langue. Elle est a présent en mission. Il faut qu'elle se le sorte de la tête.

 _\- Exactement. Infiltrez son groupe et découvrez la vérité. Si les faits sont avérés, éliminez les, lui et tout son groupe._

 _\- Et pour les enfants,_ questionne-t-elle en relevant le regard vers Fury. _"_

Mais au lieu de répondre il se retourne vers les écrans à nouveau et elle entend des bruits de pas s'approcher d'elle. Elle devine facilement que c'est Maria Hills qui se rapproche. Les pas sont trop légers pour que ça soit un des hommes présents dans la salle.

 _"- Nous nous chargerons d'eux, dit-elle avec assurance elle lui ."_

Natasha hoche la tête en se plongeant plus en profondeur dans le dossier entre ses mains. Elle apprend chacune des informations découvertes au préalable et notés avant de se pencher vers les écrans pour se renseigner d'avantage sur la zone où elle va devoir intervenir.

Autant se préparer du mieux possible pour accomplir sa mission. A présent _**il ne s'agit plus que de ça**_ pour elle, réussir sa mission et rien d'autre.

 **Voici le chapitre 8.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plus lui aussi. Il est plus court que les autres mais il le fallait pour mettre en place le chapitre suivant. J'avoue ne pas avoir prévu ce genre de chose à la base mais au final je pense que ça peut en être que mieux.**

 **Enjoy mes petits loups !**


	9. Mission

**Il ne s'agit que de ça**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de l'univers de Marvel et des Avengers ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter.

 **Couple :** Natasha Romanoff - Steven Rogers

 **Note :** Cette histoire commence après Civil War et tout les autres films en rapport avec l'univers Avengers.

* * *

 **ATTENTION : CE CHAPITRE EST PARTICULIÈREMENT GLAUQUE. VOIR GORE. POUR TOUTES LES ÂMES SENSIBLES, NE LIRE QUE LA PARTIE CENTRALE DU CHAPITRE APRÈS LA PREMI7RE BARRE DANS LE CORPS DU CHAPITRE ? JUSQU'À LA SECONDE.**

 **VOUS ÊTES PRÉVENU.**

* * *

 **Merci à "Inconnue" qui se reconnaître sûrement pour la review qui m'a bien remotivé. Je commençais à douter en ne voyant aucun retour. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant.**

* * *

 **Mission**

Tout avait été planifié à la lettre. Elle y avait veillée personnellement. Tout aurait donc du bien se dérouler, ce devait être une mission facile. Presque de routine comme celles. Une autre mission comme celles qu'elle avait fait par le passé. Des missions comme ça elle en avait fait des dizaines par le passé. Et depuis elle avait combattu toutes sortes de monstres. De plus elle avait potassé son infiltration, l'avait peaufinée avec délicatesse. Et elle avait beau faire un récapitulatif, elle n'avait fait à priori aucune erreur.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi se retrouve-t-elle là dans cette pièce en béton humide dont la seule entrée et sortie est cette trappe située au plafond ? Pourquoi se retrouve-t-elle les mains attachées dans le dos par des fers trop serrés à croupie avec un tas d'une centaine de cadavre en guise de matelas ? Et au vu de l'odeur qui manque de la faire vomir un repas qu'elle n'a plus depuis longtemps dans l'estomac, certains des corps sont dans un état de décomposition plus qu'avancé.

Elle sent ses yeux la brûler et son nez lui ai douloureux. Son estomac se contracte régulièrement avant que ce ne soit au tour de ses poumons qui semblent vouloir se replier sur eux même en s'arrachant. Elle tente de se redresser mais elle n'a aucune stabilité et lorsqu'un membre sur lequel elle marche roule, elle bascule en arrière. Son dos cogne contre la parois en béton poisseuse dont il se dégage une horrible odeur de fer.

Elle n'arrive même pas à se rappeler depuis combien de temps elle est là. Elle a l'impression que ça fait des mois. Elle n'arrive déjà plus à se souvenir de la voix de Fury ou de Hills. Elle ne se souvient même plus de la pièce dans laquelle elle les a vu. Tout ses souvenirs sont remplacés par cinq informations constantes : l'air moite de la pièce qui semble coller à la peau si bien qu'elle semble en avoir une seconde couche, la noirceur qui est toujours impénétrable peut importe combien elle essaie et combien elle ouvre les yeux, le goût de sang qui se pose sur sa langue à chaque inspiration, le contact de son corps avec les cadavres sur lesquels elle s'appuie et cette odeur qui semble toujours se faire plus forte.

Dans un gémissement elle bascule sa tête et la laisse retomber contre le béton derrière elle. Son esprit commence a vaciller dangereusement elle le sait. Elle commence à envisager la possibilité de mettre fin à ses jours. La folie n'est pas loin.

* * *

 _"- Comment ça vous n'avez aucune nouvelle ?!"_

La voix du Captain est si forte qu'elle fait se ratatiner une bonne partie des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Face à lui, Fury se retient de ne pas l'envoyer chier mais il se sent un peu coupable malgré tout.

Une main couleur chocolat se pose sur l'épaule musclée qui étire le tshirt à manches-courtes gris.

 _"- Du calme Steve, je suis sûr qu'elle va bien,_ tente Sam mal à l'aise, lui même peu sure de ce qu'il affirme. Après tout c'est de Natasha dont il s'agit. _"_

Devant lui les poings du soldat sont serrés et il peut voir sa mâchoire fermement contractée. Il a rarement vu le Captain Rogers autant en colère.

Suivant le conseil de son ami, le blond ferme les yeux en inspirant doucement. Quand il les rouvre, ses poings se relâchent et il semble évacuer une partie de la tension.

 _"- Donc si je comprends bien,_ intervient la voix calme du colonel Rhodes avant qu'il n'ai pu reprendre la parole, _vous lui avez demander de vous rejoindre pour une mission. C'est au Kenya c'est ça ?"_

L'homme au bandeau acquiesce d'un regard mais c'est Maria Hills qui continue la conversation.

 _"- Nous avons contacté l'agent Romanoff, elle était la mieux placée. Ce ne devait être qu'une mission d'espionnage. Tout avait été préparé au détail près._

 _\- Pas suffisamment bien visiblement,_ s'élève alors la voix cynique de Stark, et pour une fois le héro national apprécie même cet humour qu'il exècre habituellement mais auquel il s'est habitué avec le temps.

 _\- Vous avez une idée d'où elle pourrait être ?,_ continue Clint. _"_

A ces mots les deux anciens membres du Shield secoue la tête de manière négative.

 _"- Et... heu... il... il n'y a pas un moyen de la localiser ? Vous n'avez même... pas une idée ?_ Demande Bruce qui intervient à son tour. Steve n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est de la peur, de la panique ou de la colère qui lui fait perdre ses moyens ainsi, mais le docteurs à les bras croisés sur sa poitrine dans un geste de protection. _"_

Une nouvelle fois les mots ne sont pas prononcé mais la réponse est non. Il sert alors de nouveau les poings quand la colère et l'agacement se mélange en lui.

 _"- Où était-elle pour la dernière fois,_ tranche-t-il en posant un regard froid sur Fury et une nouvelle fois c'est Maria qui prend la parole.

 _\- Elle avait infiltrer un groupe de malfrat qui travaille comme mercenaire pour la cible. La dernière fois que nous avons eu contact avec elle, elle venait de gagner une place comme garde du corps auprès du chef dans un bar,_ dit-elle en lui tendant un papier. _Voici l'adresse._

 _\- Bien,_ souffle-t-il en s'en emparent sans même la remercier. Il se tourne vers le reste de Avengers, en oubliant alors les deux anciens membres du Shield. _Nous commencerons par ça. Stark je peux compter sur vous pour trouver leurs moyens de communications et les surveiller ? Nous apprendrons peut être où elle est grâce à ça._

 _\- Pas de problème._

 _\- Sam, enfile ta tenue et reste au aguets au dessus de cette adresse, quand un des gars sort tu largue Scott sur lui. Débrouille toi comme tu veux mais trouve leur patron et surveille les de l'intérieur. Ne te fais pas voir,_ continue-t-il alors que les deux hoche la tête, avant de se tourner vers Banner. _Restez près avec du matériel pour la soigner, espérons juste que ça ne serve pas._

 _\- Bien,_ souffle le docteur qui a retrouvé son assurance.

 _\- Clint, Vision et Peter, vous surveillerez la zone. Si il s'avère qu'il y plusieurs lieux, séparez vous. Colonel Rhodes, essayez d'avoir une brigade des force de l'ordre prête._ Il inspire en serrant le poing à nouveau avant de se tourner vers Wanda. _Et toi et moi allons leur rendre une petite visite, termine-t-il avec un sourire complice."_

La jeune femme hoche la tête en souriant sadiquement et tous reportent son attention sur lui.

 _"- Bien, nous allons ramener Natasha, elle est l'une des nôtres. Il n'est pas question d'échouer,_ affirme-t-il en regardant tour à tour chacun des membres pour être sure qu'ils ne failliront pas. _Avengers, préparez vous. Nous avons du travail."_

Immédiatement tout le monde quitte la cuisine du quartier général des Avengers pour aller se préparer. Les premiers a quitter la base sont Iron Man et War Machin. Le reste du groupe monte dans le Quinjet et ce dernier s'envole rapidement sous les mains expertes de Clint vers le Kenya. Pendant le trajet l'équipe se briffe au sujet de toutes les informations contenues dans le dossier.

Lorsque l'avion se pose ils se dispersent tous rapidement pour prendre leur position ou effectuer leur travail.

Steve et Wanda quant à eux gagnent en quelques minutes à peine le dernier endroit où Natasha a été vu. A grand renfort de coups de poings, de pieds et de bouclier, le Captain cueille un à un les hommes présents dans ce qui semble être un bar des plus délabrés. Une odeur de vomi, de cigarette, de transpiration et de sexe emplit la pièce, donnant un savant mélange qui manque de faire tourner de l'œil les deux Avengers.

Malgré tout ils avancent et lorsque l'un immobilise, l'autre pénètre les esprit grâce à son pouvoir pour extorquer les informations qu'ils recherchent. Mais malheureusement rien. Les hommes qu'ils interrogent avec ou sans force ne savent rien. Il leur faut donc taper plus haut. Trouver quelqu'un qui a plus d'influence dans le groupe. Et comme si la prière avait été entendu, à l'étage du bar, dans un bureau dont la porte est fermée et que Steve fait sauter d'un simple coup de pied, ils découvrent un homme bien mieux habillé que les autres.

Il pointe sur Steve une petite arme à feu si brillante qu'elle ne doit probablement jamais avoir servit. D'un geste de la main Wanda l'immobilise dans des volutes rouges qui dansent autour de ses doigts. La jeune femme plisse le nez quand elle remarque l'épaisse fumée qui là aussi emplit la pièce. Pour un peu et ils se croiraient dans un fumoir.

En deux pas fermes et décidés, l'icône américaine rejoint le malfrat pour le plaquer sur le bureau en bois rouge foncé. Il lui coince les mains dans le dos à l'aide d'une seule des siennes, appuyant sur sa tête qu'il plaque sans douceur contre la surface avec la deuxième. Il sert peut être un peu trop. Lui remonte peut être un peu trop les bras dans le dos, les lui tordant plus que de raison. Plus que pour une simple intimidation en tout cas. Mais il n'y fait pas vraiment attention. Steve est bien trop préoccupé pour y faire attention de toutes manières, pour y accorder le moindre intérêt. L'idée que chaque seconde qu'ils passent à chercher Natasha puisse faire la différence entre la vie et la mort de cette dernière lui retire tout sans de la retenue.

Dans des pas plus calmes mais tout aussi déterminés, la jeune sorcière se rapproche pour venir poser ses doigts sur la tête dans l'optique de pénétrer ses pensées. Elle ferme les yeux pour se concentrer et rapidement elle trouver ce qu'elle cherche.

Lorsque ses paupières s'élèvent de nouveau, son regard a changé et Steve le remarque immédiatement. Il fronce très légèrement les sourcils pour montrer son sérieux dans une question muette.

La jeune femme relève sa main vers son oreille pour activer la communication à distance alors qu'elle ne lâche pas le regard de Steve. D'une pierre deux coup, elle informe toute l'équipe en même temps.

 _"- Je crois que je l'ai trouvée. Elle a été emmené il y a un peu plus d'une journée dans un bâtiment d'usine de déchets en compagnie des enfants. Apparemment elle était censée une fois là bas, mais le gros qui s'occupait de la garde des enfants est ressorti depuis. Pourtant personne ne l'a revu depuis."_

Devant elle, Wanda voit le Captain serrer la mâchoire presque à s'en faire mal.

 _"- Alors c'est sûrement là bas qu'elle est encore,_ répond Clint dans l'oreillette de Maximoff mais aussi de Rogers.

 _\- De toute façon, c'est là bas qu'on a le plus de chance d'en apprendre plus je pense. Même si elle n'y est pas parce que dans mon coin il n'y a pas âme qui vivent,_ termine Sam dans un bruit de vent."

Le poing du héro national se serre alors sur la tête du malfrat dans un geste vint pour calmer la colère qui monte en lui. En dessous, l'homme dont le corps est bien moins imposant, hurle quand il sent ses cheveux être brutalement tirés en arrière.

 _"- Tu vas nous conduire à cet endroit,_ impose Steve d'une voix sombre qui choque Wanda. Elle ne l'a jamais ainsi. L'homme qu'elle a devant elle n'ai plus simplement en colère mais bien totalement furieux. L'inquiétude semble mettre sa maîtrise à rude épreuve. _Tu sais où c'est n'est-ce pas ?"_

Dans une menace à peine voilée et muette, le Captain appuie sur le dos de l'homme et lui tord un peu plus les bras en les lui remontant dans le dos. Sous lui le corps gesticule, se tortille pour essayer d'améliorer sa condition alors qu'un geignement pitoyable franchit les lèvres toujours appuyées contre le bois du bureau.

Frénétiquement l'homme hoche la tête en lançant un regard tout aussi pitoyable de supplication à Wanda. Elle se tourne pour rejoindre l'entrée de la pièce en se demandant ce que le hors-la-loi espérait vraiment avec un tel regard. De la pitié ? Quand bien même elle en aurait eu, elle n'est même pas sure qu'elle serait parvenue à raisonner et calmer le soldat.

Ce dernier contourne le bureau en poussant de manière brutale l'homme devant lui. Son regard habituellement bienveillant est chargé d'une haine froide. Steve inspire doucement. Ses muscles tendus lui font mal tant il est prêt à bondir à n'importe quel instant. Au fond de lui il sent la rage s'imposer en maîtresse absolut.

Il se mord la langue pour empêcher un juron de franchir ses lèvres en pensant à combien Fury et Hills ont été stupides d'envoyer Natasha faire cette mission seule. Il sait qu'elle est forte, mais il aurait aimer l'accompagner. Ou au moins savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Lorsque la veille au soupé il n'a pas vu la jeune femme, il s'est retenu de demander où elle était. Il sert les poings après avoir brutalement poussé l'homme devant lui, manquant de le faire tomber quelques mètres plus loin. Mais là aussi il s'en fiche. Il se souvient que c'est Sam qui lui a apprit l'absence de la jeune femme, l'informant qu'au vu de son sac qu'elle avait tenue le matin même, elle était sûrement parti en mission.

Et lorsque quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils regardent un film, lui et une grande partie des Avengers, ont vu les deux anciens membres du Shield entrer dans la pièce avec des têtes coupables et inquiètes. Il a su immédiatement que quelques chose n'allait pas.

Et immédiatement il a senti une inquiétude qu'il n'a ressenti que très rarement auparavant le gagner. Le genre d'inquiétude qui n'était née qu'en compagnie de Bucky ou de sa mère quand cette dernière était tombée malade. Le genre d'inquiétude qui par le passé, au chevet de sa mère, ou au camp d'entraînement, l'avait gardé éveillé des nuits durant.

Il n'était pas question qu'il la perde. Pas maintenant. Pas pour ça. Pour une vulgaire mission.

 _"- Avance. Et vite ! On a pas que ça a faire,_ lâche-t-il en quittant la pièce pour sortir du bâtiment accompagné de la jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains. _"_

* * *

Dans un geste de désespoir total, elle envoie violemment sa tête vers l'arrière. Et comme désiré, son crane frappe durement contre la surface en béton moite. Par ce geste elle avait tant espérer diminuer son mal-être. Elle a complètement perdu le compte de tout ce qui l'entoure.

Depuis combien de temps est-elle là ?

Un rire amer sort de sa gorge quand elle fronce les sourcils pour réfléchir avec sérieux. Quelle question idiote. Elle a toujours été là. Dans cette pièce. Dans cette situation. A présent qu'elle y pense c'est si évident.

Elle gigote et sous elle le sol devient soudainement mou avant de s'affaisser alors qu'un étrange "splach" résonne dans la pièce. " _Oh voilà que sa recommence"_ , se dit-elle dans un nouveau sourire, amusé cette fois. Et comme elle s'y attend, l'odeur à laquelle elle est devenue coutumière se fait plus forte encore.

Elle ricane en laissa sa tête retomber vers l'avant pour venir reposer sur son genou droite.

 _"- Le sol bouge... Encore et encore et encore. Et je bouge, encore et encore et encore,_ fredonne l'espionne sur le rythme d'une mélodie qu'elle ne se rappelle même plus avoir entendu un jour. À ce moment là elle ne ressemble plus à rien d'autre qu'à une morte aux pensées totalement dénuées de sens. _"_

Elle tire alors sur ses menottes sans y penser et sa peau s'entaille un peu plus. Elle le sent. Elle le sait. Les fers pénètrent dans sa chair avec une lenteur olympique. Bientôt ils auront atteint ses os, sectionnant tout sur leur passage.

Et Natasha rouvre les yeux, indifférentes à ses détails qui l'entourent, qui la concernent, qui devraient la faire réagir. Elle ne sait même plus où elle est. Ni qui elle est. Elle ne se rappelle pas non plus des autres. Du pourquoi ou du comment.

Est-elle assise contre un mur ? Ou est-elle allongée, ses fesses posées sur cette chose contre elle, molle et qui se réchauffe doucement ?

Elle ouvre la bouche pour chanter à nouveau d'une manière psychotique mais sa mâchoire tremble violemment et elle se mord la lèvre. Elle sent quelque chose de chaud couler dans sa bouche mais ça ne fait que renforcer le goût qui s'y trouve déjà. Et par automatisme elle avale alors que son estomac se contracte et que ses poumons la brûlent une fois de plus tout comme ses yeux.

Elle les referment alors douloureusement, les plissant pour essayer de soulager les nerfs, derniers gestes conscients et saints d'esprit de sa part.

Mais sa tête bascule à nouveau en arrière et revient frapper le béton alors qu'un souffle franchit ses lèvres.

 _"- Steve."_

Là aussi, dernier signe que la folie ne s'est pas totalement emparée d'elle. Dernière chose à laquelle elle se raccroche. Pourquoi, même si elle le prononce, elle n'arrive déjà plus à mettre un sens à cette chose qu'elle dit.

Ce n'est plus qu'un simplement souffle qui a lui seul englobe le peu d'espoir qui lui reste alors qu'elle sombre doucement dans une folie dévastatrice qui la conduire à coup sur vers la mort. Parce qu'au fond, **il ne s'agit que de ça** , une pure et simple folie qui s'étend un peu plus chez elle à chaque fois qu'elle sent cette odeur. Qu'elle sent ce "sol" bouger sous elle. Qu'elle voit ce noir.

Elle a totalement oublier la douleur pure que ses poignets sont censés lui renvoyer, ainsi que sa température qui chute doucement mais sûrement, la aussi pour l'entraîner vers une mort certaine. Tout comme elle a oublié depuis bien longtemps que si elle est là, c'est parce qu'elle a acceptée cette mission.

* * *

 **Voici le chapitre 9.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plus lui aussi malgré sa petite particularité. Je préfère vous prévenir ce sera probablement le seul comme ça. N'ayez craintes.**

 **Enjoy les amis !**


	10. Inquiétude

**Il ne s'agit que de ça**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de l'univers de Marvel et des Avengers ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter.

 **Couple :** Natasha Romanoff - Steven Rogers

 **Note :** Cette histoire commence après Civil War et tout les autres films en rapport avec l'univers Avengers.

* * *

 **ATTENTION : CE CHAPITRE EST PARTICULIEREMENT GLAUQUE. VOIR GORE. POUR TOUTES LES ÄMES SENSIBLES, NE LIRE QUE LA FIN.**

 **VOUS ÊTES PREVENU.**

* * *

 **Merci à "Inconnue" encore une fois pour sa review qui m'a bien remotivé. Une bonne dose de motivation, et encore d'avantage de satisfaction. Encore plus en voyant la rapidité avec laquelle vous avez répondu présent(e) pour la parution du chapitre 9.**

* * *

 **Inquiétude**

Les tremblements secouent son corps et elle bouge ses jambes frénétiquement. Sur son visage les larmes coulent silencieusement par désespoir alors qu'un rire fou franchit ses lèvres. Elle n'arrive plus à penser. A ordonner ses pensés

Tout ce qu'elle arrive à faire c'est trembler encore et encore. Elle sent quelque chose couler dans son dos. Mais quoi elle n'en sait rien. Ses doigts ne bougent plus depuis longtemps et elle ne sent même plus les fers à ses poignets.

Son corps glisse lentement mais sûrement contre le mur. Bientôt elle sera allongée sur ce sol mou qui s'affaisse toujours un peu plus sous elle. Elle se sent fatiguée, épuisée. Elle aimerai juste dormir un peu.

Alors elle ferme les yeux et laisse sa tête basculer une fois de plus en arrière pour prendre appuie sur le mur humide derrière elle. Mais visiblement elle ne peut pas dormir. Même ça elle ne semble pas y avoir le droit.

Des bruits se font entendre partout brisant le silence de plomb qui avait régné jusqu'ici. Alors Natasha rouvre les yeux pour essayer de comprendre d'où vient le bruit. Mais elle ne voit pas. Bien sur elle ne voit rien. Pourquoi elle a l'impression que le bruit, non tout ces bruits, viennent d'au dessus de sa tête.

Car après tout il s'agit bien de plusieurs bruits. Mais elle n'arrive pas à déterminer leur cause ou leur origine. Pourtant après de longues minutes le noir s'efface. Elle pousse un grognement de protestation en refermant à nouveau les yeux. Ou tout du moins elle essaie car ce n'est qu'un misérable soupire rauque qui franchit ses lèvres. Elle avait complètement oubliée la lumière.

Elle entend aussi un nouveau bruit, plus fort que les autres. Mais elle n'arrive pas vraiment à se concentrer dessus. Elle est bien trop fatiguée et sa tête continue de glisser sur la surface dure dans son dos. La jeune femme sent son corps se poser petit à petit sur les choses molles sous elle mais alors qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir s'allonger et dormir, quelque chose vient entourer ses cotes et la soulève avec facilité.

Elle se sent flotter dans les airs à l'exception de cette chose qui l'entoure avec fermeté et qui la plaque contre une surface ferme et chaude. Puis à nouveau elle entend des bruits autour d'elle. Mais elle n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre et finalement elle sombre sans savoir ce qu'il se passe ni où elle est. Elle accueille le sommeil avec soulagement.

* * *

Depuis quelques minutes déjà tout les Avengers sont dans le bâtiments, mettant hors d'état de nuire les personnes qui le gardent. Certains sont parti libérer les enfants. Mais Steve lui n'a qu'un seul objectif et l'idée qu'il soit peut être déjà trop tard le fait agir avec violence. Il bastonne les personnes qui se dressent devant lui sans se soucier de si il les tuent ou non.

Il ne compte même pas le nombre de pièces qu'il fait avant de tomber sur l'une d'elles particulièrement étrange. Plusieurs traces de sang marquent le sol dans un sillage qui guide doucement mais sûrement vers une trappe en métal posée à même le sol. Il n'est pas difficile de comprendre que des gens blessés ont été traînés ici jusqu'à cette trappe en métal.

Il fronce le nez dans un grognement alors qu'un renvoi manque de lui faire rendre son déjeuné. La plaque a beau être coincée sous un énorme meuble en fer et en bois, il comprend facilement que cette odeur nauséabonde vient de là.

Attrapant le lourd bureau dans sa main, l'icône américaine envoie balader le meuble. Et à le voir faire on pourrait presque croire qu'il ne force pas. Le bureau cogne violemment contre le mur dans un fracas assourdissant. Mais il n'y prête même pas attention.

Les yeux baissés sur la trappe, Steve remarque que la taule est légèrement levé maintenant. Les gonds sont sûrement tordus. L'odeur qui s'en échappe alors plus facilement emplit la pièce de manière impérieuse et il craint le pire pour ce qu'il va découvrir dans quelques secondes.

Alors il n'hésite pas une seconde de plus, ne faisant même pas attention à Sam, Tony, Wanda et Peter qui le rejoigne tour à tour derrière lui. D'un geste rapide il ouvre la porte après avoir cassé le cadenas d'un coup de bouclier qu'il laisse tomber au sol. Il ne peut empêcher le mouvement de recule quand une chaleur étonnante lui arrive en plein visage accompagnée d'une nouvelle vague d'odeur répugnante.

 _"- Oh bon sang, quelqu'un s'est oublié,_ lâche le génie avec ironie.

 _\- C'est quoi cette odeur immonde,_ continue Wanda en se pinçant le nez le plus vite possible.

 _\- Ça vient sérieusement de là ?_ Demande Peter en voulant s'approcher mais Sam l'en empêche d'une main sur l'épaule et d'un regard d'avertissement.

 _\- Wanda, Peter, restez dans le fond. Tony, je vais avoir besoin de votre armure pour de la lumière si vous pouvez,_ continue le héro de l'Amérique en se penchant de nouveau sur le trou complètement noir en se retenant une nouvelle fois de vomir. _Sam, tient toi prêt, je pense qu'elle est là dedans."_

En fait il en est certain. Si ils ont tout essayé niveau torture sur la jeune femme, alors ils ont sûrement abandonné et l'ont jetée là dedans en désespoir de cause. Il espère simplement qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour la jeune femme. Personne ne pourrait rester fort et totalement saint d'esprit avec des odeurs pareilles. Parce que ses odeurs il les reconnaît sans mal pour les avoir découvertes sur le champ de bataille. L'odeur ferreuse du sang et la chaleur étourdissante et agressive de la décomposition avancée.

Dans un geste d'encouragement il sert le poing et quand Stark s'approche pour effectivement éclairer la pièce, il se glisse dans la trappe juste assez large pour lui. Sous ses yeux il découvre en même temps que l'ancien militaire et le génie une montagne de cadavre. Un couinement de dégoût secoue Tony et il ferme les yeux en s'exhortant au calme alors que Sam se retourne et se pli en deux afin de s'empêcher de vomir.

Pour le grand blond, les choses sont plus compliquées. Maintenant qu'il est à l'intérieur l'odeur l'agresse complètement et ses yeux lui piquent déjà. Il entend les petits bruits à peine audible de la chair qui se putréfie, ou qui se détache. Des asticots qui ont fait leur apparition et qui grignotent les cadavres avec lenteur.

Son pied droit tâte un bras, dont la peau tire au bleu-vert pale, sous lui pour vérifier la stabilité alors que pour le moment Steve se tient toujours grâce à ses mains autour de la trappe. Finalement il finit par le poser suivit du deuxième et alors qu'il vient de se lâcher, sous lui un bruit se fait entendre. Un des corps a cédé et il entend le contenu se rependre dans un bruit de liquide. Il se stabilise en vitesse d'une main sur le mur. Surtout ne pas basculer. Il n'a aucune envie de se retrouver allonger là dedans.

 _"- Aaaaah, mon dieu, fais vite Steve. C'est répugnant,_ s'élève la voix de Sam au dessus de lui. _"_

C'est en relevant les yeux pour voir où mettre son pied ensuite qu'il découvre Natasha. Elle glisse dangereusement contre le mur. Ses yeux sont fermées et sa peau est si pâle qu'elle en est inquiétante.

 _"- Stark j'ai besoin de lumière par là,_ exige-t-il en pointant du doigt la zone en question. _Je l'ai trouvée."_

Des cris de joies et des soupires lui parviennent alors que le génie se penche en essayant le moins possible de regarder dans la fausse. Il parvient à illuminé la zone voulue et Steve prend appuie contre le mur pour avancer vers la jeune femme.

Il grimace et s'attriste de constater qu'il y a plus d'une vingtaine de corps sous lui. Et ils sont pratiquement tous féminins. Il marche ni plus ni moins dessus. Mais il ne s'arrête pas et s'avance toujours plus jusqu'à enfin parvenir à la jeune femme.

 _"- Natasha..."_

Son nom passe dans un murmure faible entre ses lèvres et il est partagé entre soulagement et peur. Il l'a retrouvée mais, et si c'était trop tard ? Rogers passe alors son bras autour de son corps in-extremis alors qu'elle allait glisser derrière la montagne de cadavre. Immédiatement il l'a ramène contre lui, un geste un peu trop naturel peut être tout bien pensé. Il n'ose pas encore regarder son état et se retourne plutôt pour rejoindre la trappe le plus rapidement possible.

Contre lui la jeune femme semble être plus légère que jamais.

Après avoir manqué de tomber plusieurs fois, il atteint enfin l'ouverture. Il voit Sam, une main sur la bouche et le nez, se pencher en essayant de le pas regarder l'intérieur de la pièce. Comme Steve les comprend, il a tant envie de quitter cet endroit. Il a l'impression que les corps l'étreignant complètement pour l'engloutir avec eux.

Ses yeux sont rouges alors qu'il n'est resté dans la pièce que quelques minutes. Sa peau lui gratte et sa gorge lui brûle. Il a envie de tousser.

Dans des gestes délicats il tend la jeune femme qui semble encore plus pale sous la lumière. Sam l'attrape tout aussi délicatement. Alors lenteur le corps féminin passa la trappe et l'ancien militaire quitte son champ de vision sûrement pour aller allonger la jeune femme plus loin. Un cris résonne aux oreilles de Steve et fait monter la panique en lui en une seconde. Il n'ose même pas imaginer pourquoi Wanda a criée comme ça.

Alors qu'il tend les bras pour attraper les bords de l'ouverture, et qu'il s'y hisse avec l'aide de Tony et de son armure, c'est au tour de Peter de s'affoler.

 _"- Oh mon dieu, est-ce qu'elle est ?... "_

La question reste en suspend mais la fin est si évidente. Alors plus rapidement encore Steve sort de là et tandis que Tony s'empresse de refermer la trappe, il s'avance vers la jeune femme qui ressemble à l'un des cadavres de cette pièce dans laquelle elle était.

Il découvre ses mains attachées dans le dos. Les fers qu'ils lui ont passé sont enfoncés dans la chair de ses poignets de manière macabre et inquiétante. D'une main il la redresse et vient caler la tête rousse contre son torse. En essayant le moins possible de bouger les menottes dans la chaire, il fait céder la chaîne en tirant dessus. Il pose ensuite deux doigts contre la carotide de la jeune femme et souffle de soulagement en sentant le battement. Il est faible mais bien présent. Néanmoins la respiration à peine existante de la jeune femme est plus que préoccupante.

Malgré tout les autres soufflent eux aussi.

 _"- Oh bon sang, on l'a vraiment,_ fait la voix tremblante de Tony. _"_

Sans s'appesantir il prend la jeune femme dans ses bras et s'engage sur le chemin de la sortir. Derrière lui les autres lui emboîtent le pas. Contre son corps il peut sentir la peau brûlante dégoulinante de sueur. Alors il presse d'avantage le pas, laissant les autres s'occuper d'informer tout le monde. Rapidement ils regagnent tous le Quinjet.

Dedans Banner pâlit quand il voit arriver la jeune femme. Il s'empresse de lui donner les premiers soins alors que Clint se place aux commandes pour décoller sans attendre.

Stark quant à lui est parti en avance pour aller prévenir les médecins et mettre en place la procédure de sauvetage médical d'urgence.

Le temps du trajets parait interminable à l'équipe mais chacun se fait le plus calme et discret possible pour laisser du repos à la jeune espionne. Ils ont tous du mal à cacher leur inquiétude. Wanda pleure en silence devant la souffrance physique qu'a à coup sure Natasha a du ressentir. Peter est recroquevillé dans un coin, les bras sur sa tête pour se protéger d'un mal qui n'est pas là.

Les autres gardent les lèvres scellées. Sam non loin du Captain veille sur son ami qui semble fulminer de l'intérieur. Il faut dire que Steve, les yeux fixés sur la jeune femme allongée devant lui, une perfusion dans chaque bras, sert son poing dans sa deuxième main à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Son corps est si tendu qu'il semble prêt à exploser à chaque seconde. Sa mâchoire est serrée à s'en faire mal et son regard habituellement gentil est voilé par la colère.

Personne n'ose s'approcher de lui à l'exception de Banner. Mais pour ce dernier il s'agit plus de surveiller Natasha que de réellement s'approcher du Capitaine Rogers.

Lorsqu'ils atterrissent, un brancard est déjà là à entendre près du Milliardaire. En quelques minutes seulement la jeune femme est emmenée en soins intensifs dans l'un des blocs médicaux de la base.

La jeune sorcière s'excuse dans un murmure avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre toujours en pleurant. Et Vision n'attend pas pour la rejoindre afin de la soutenir.

 _"- Merci a tous pour votre aide,_ souffle Steve avant de s'éclipser lui aussi. _"_

La tension et l'inquiétude retombe un peu, suffisamment pour que la nausée fasse son grand retour et lui torde les tripes. Rapidement il gagne ses quartiers pour aller s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain. A peine arrivé, il se penche sur la cuvette en sentant son estomac à présent vide se contracter. Dans un exercice de respiration il essai de calmer son envie de vomir alors qu'il se déshabille doucement. L'odeur de la pièce dans laquelle était Natasha semble être collée à lui.

Il se pince les lèvres en se glissant sous la douche. Grâce à l'eau l'odeur semble diminuer et il reprend son travail de respiration. Quelques secondes plus tard, une fois son sang froid retrouvé, il entreprend de se savonner énergiquement.

Lorsqu'il quitte la salle de bain, complètement nu, il trouve Sam assit sur son lit et Tony contre la baie vitrée. Si ce dernier se tourne vers lui, ce n'est que pour un instant avant de détourner le regard. Sam lui baisse la tête dans un petit rire gêné.

Alors le soldat de l'Amérique enfile rapidement un boxer et un pantalon. Il ne les choisit même pas, il prend la première chose qui lui tombe sous la main. Et tandis qu'il passe un débardeur blanc sur son corps il se tourne vers les deux hommes dans une question muette. C'est Stark qui répond en jouant avec la pochez de son jean.

 _"- Elle a les deux poignets très abîmés mais heureusement les tendons ne sont pas tranchés, ni les veines importantes. Elle aura probablement besoin d'être mise sous oxygène pendant un temps ainsi que sous traitement cutanée et oculaire. Puis il lui faudra du temps étant donné le choque qu'elle a subit. Mais c'est Natasha. C'est une femme forte._

 _\- On va tout faire pour qu'elle aille mieux. On l'a ramené Steve,_ termine Sam dans un sourire qui se veut rassurant. _"_

Le concerné hoche la tête. Il attrape un sweat qu'il enfile.

 _"- Peut-on la voir ?"_

La question fait rire le génie qui s'approche de lui pour venir poser une main sur l'épaule musclé du héro national. Un geste qu'il veut rassurant et qui lui montre son soutien.

 _"- Si je te disais non tu serai intenable alors oui. Il faut seulement ne pas la déranger."_

Steve hoche la tête à cette réponse qui le soulage intérieurement. Il se rend alors compte de combien il avait besoin de la voir. De combien il a besoin de la savoir en sécurité. Et si elle est en sécurité non loin de lui ce n'est qu'encore mieux.

Il réalise que depuis cet épisode dans la salle de musique il a pensé plus que de raison à la jeune femme. Et son inquiétude n'a été que plus grande et vive par ce fait.

Accompagné des deux hommes il gagne la chambre qui est assignée à la Veuve Noire. Et c'est en entrant silencieusement qu'il découvre la jeune femme étendue sur le lit. Ses cheveux ont été lavés et coiffés, sa peau a été lavée elle aussi et l'odeur d'une crème hydratante emplit la pièce. Un appareil pour suivre son rythme cardiaque est branché à son index droit et les médecins lui ont posés une aide respiratoire nasale. Sur son avant bras une perfusion est placé et il découvre deux poches accrochés plus loin. Une de nutrition et une autre de sang.

Il s'approche calmement, presque religieusement. Il prend l'un des sièges visiteurs sur le coté, près de la fenêtre, pour venir le placer près du lit et s'y asseoir. Puis il tend la main pour prendre celle de la jeune femme. Elle parait tout à coup si petite entre la sienne plus carrée, plus musclée, indéniablement plus masculine. De la pulpe de son pouce il caresse la peau fragile qui est froide contre la sienne alors que ses yeux bleus détaillent le visage endormi de la jeune femme. Elle a perdue du poids. Ses joues se sont creusées et des cernes noires entourent ses yeux comme si on l'avait maquillée. Ses lèvres sont sèches et craquelées en plus d'être presque blanches.

La colère, la peur et la tension s'efface pour laisser place au soulagement. Elle est certes mal en point mais elle est là à présent. Il tient sa main dans la sienne et il entend le bip de l'appareil cardiaque lui affirmer qu'elle est vivante. Ils ont réussit. Ils l'ont ramenée. A l'entrée de la chambre les deux autres homme observe le Captain faire un instant puis ils quittent la pièce. Mais Steve ne le remarque même pas.

Un sourire étire les lèvres du Captain alors qu'il baisse le tête pour venir poser son front avec délicatesse contre la main de l'endormit. Puis la culpabilité se mêle au soulagement, accompagné de la tristesse de ne pas être venu la secourir plus tôt, ou de ne pas l'avoir accompagnée, de ne pas avoir été là tout simplement.

Malgré tout c'est la joie de la retrouver qui surpasse le reste. La joie de la revoir, là, bien vivante. Et il réalise qu'elle lui manquait. Qu'elle lui a manquée sans qu'il ne le remarque vraiment. Parce qu'au fond **il ne s'agit que de ça** n'est-ce pas ? Un manque purement et simplement.

Mais depuis quand Natasha lui manque elle ?

* * *

 **Voici le chapitre 10.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plus lui aussi malgré sa petite particularité à lui aussi. C'était le dernier comme ça c'est promis.**

 **Enjoy les amis !**


	11. Souvenirs

**Il ne s'agit que de ça**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de l'univers de Marvel et des Avengers ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter.

 **Couple :** Natasha Romanoff - Steven Rogers

 **Note :** Cette histoire commence après Civil War et tout les autres films en rapport avec l'univers Avengers.

* * *

 **Merci à "Inconnue" encore une fois pour sa review. Toujours un plaisir de lire ses retours.**

* * *

 **Souvenirs**

Cela fait des jours qu'elle dort. Et chaque jour Steve vient là s'asseoir sur cette chaise, dos à la fenêtre. Il l'écoute dormir, la regarde dormir et s'endort même avec elle quelques rares fois. Le son de sa respiration amplifiée par la mise sous oxygène résonne doucement à ses oreilles, son à la fois rassurant et attristant. Et le bip bip du moniteur cardiaque rajoute une touche sonore dans la pièce.

Il passe le plus clair de ses journées assit dans ce fauteuil à regarder par la fenêtre, à lire ou à la détailler elle, l'espionne. Les infirmières et les médecins en ont prit l'habitude et ils ne lui demandent même plus de sortir. Ils font leur travail en s'acclimatant de sa présence comme si il n'était qu'un simple meuble dans cette pièce trop blanche, trop "hôpital", définitivement triste.

Natasha se rétablit petit à petit. Ses poignets se sont déjà bien refermés et chaque jours les médecins vérifient que les tissus se replacent correctement. Ses lèvres ont retrouvées un peu de leur rose pâle habituel et de leurs rondeurs. Elles ne sont plus sèches ni craquelées non plus. Son teint, lui aussi, a reprit un peu de couleur.

La perfusion de sang a disparut sur le pied en métal. Il ne reste plus que celle de nutrition. A mesure que les jours sont passés, sa respiration s'est faite moins laborieuse elle aussi et ils ont remplacer l'aider respiratoire pour quelque chose de plus petit, de moins encombrant, de moins affolant.

Pour le Capitaine, un des héros de la nation américaine, chaque nouvelle journée est une nouvelle dose de soulagement quand il la voit se rétablir lentement mais sûrement sous l'œil vigilent des médecins.

Alors dans cette nouvelle journée, où il est une fois de plus assit dans ce fauteuil, il attend.

Le pied gauche posé sur le genou droit en guise de support pour son livre qu'il tient ouvert d'une main. Il soutient sa tête de l'autre dont le coude est posé sur le bois clair. Ses yeux parcourent les lignes qui noircissent les pages, ou tout du moins il essaye pendant de longues minutes. Mais il finit par soupirer en se laissant glisser dans le fond de son siège. Le derrière de sa tête se cale sur le haut du dossier. Et tandis qu'il referme le livre d'une seule main dans un "flap" venteux, ses orbes bleus se pose sur la jeune femme endormie devant lui à quelques mètres.

Une fois de plus il l'observe. D'un œil attentif et aiguisé il contemple les courbes et reliefs qui déforme la couverture blanche. Cette dernière est coincée sous le matelas et bordée avec propreté pour éviter qu'elle glisse même si Natasha ne bouge pratiquement jamais. Steve commence par la légère bosse que forment ses pieds. Puis son regard remonte avec lenteur tel une caresse sur ses chevilles qu'il sait fines grâce au drap.

La tête de l'icône américaine roule lentement sur le dossier pour pratiquement venir se poser sur l'épaule musclée. Malgré ça les yeux bleus ne se détachent pas du corps caché et longent le mollet pour parvenir aux genoux qui forment une nouvelle petite bosse délicate. Puis il remonte encore sur les cuisses qu'il sait souples, agiles et puissantes sous le drap pour parvenir au ventre plat qui élève à peine plus la couverture.

Un sourire ironique étire les lèvres de l'ancien petit gars de Brooklyn quand il se fait la réflexion qu'il n'a jamais prit le temps d'observer ainsi la jeune femme, avec autant d'attention. Il ne se l'ai jamais permi. Mais aujourd'hui dans cette chambre, et après avoir manquer de ne plus jamais la retrouver, il se montre impoli et égoïste. Il procède à un examen aussi silencieux que minutieux.

Dans un geste semi-conscient il se mordille la lèvre en se disant que de toute façon, personne ne le saura jamais. Et que Natasha est bien trop endormie pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.

Il reprend son observation et se concentre de nouveau quand son regard se promène sur la courbe féminine de la poitrine galbée qui s'élève et s'abaisse sous la respiration de l'espionne. C'est à mi-chemin, en remontant encore un peu, qu'il trouve le bord de la couverture. Elle est coincée sous les bras de l'endormie, plaquant la tenue médicale blanche à poids bleus et verts.

Ses bras nus, alors que la robe médicale ne s'arrête que très légèrement en dessous des épaules, sont déposés sur la couverture de manière tendu. Et si dans l'un la perfusion continue de faire son œuvre pour rétablir la santé de la jeune femme, l'autre est décoré d'un bracelet en plastique où figure son nom. Au bout de sa main, accroché à son index, Steve retrouve le capteur cardiaque.

Il se pince les lèvres en se disant qu'il a hâte de la voir sans tout ça. Qu'il a hâte qu'elle aille définitivement mieux.

Mais Steve se refuse d'y penser une nouvelle fois, il refuse de laisser l'impatience lui torturer les méninges. Alors il remonte son regard sur le visage de l'endormie.

Une nouvelle fois ses yeux glissent sur la jeune femme pour la détailler en silence, de ses cheveux roux ondulés éparpillés sur l'oreiller aux sourcils droits et volontaires qui ornent son visage. Il ne peut pas voir ses pupilles vertes cachées sous des paupières lisses décorées de cils roux longs et fins.

Son regard glisse ensuite le long de son nez où il retrouve l'aide respiratoire avant de glisser sur les lèvres dont il se souvient.

Une nouvelle fois, le Capitaine au bouclier étoilé bouge sur le fauteuil en créant un bruit de tissu. Le livre glisse au sol mais il s'en moque. Là, où habituellement il se serait empressé de le ramasser pour le ranger, cette fois il ne bouge pas. Ou plutôt il se contente de repose sa tête sur son poing alors qu'il se trouve projeté dans un souvenir aussi étrange que normal. Aussi désagréable que sympathique.

Bien qu'il ne quitte pas Natasha des yeux, il la revoit marcher devant lui avec un ou deux pas d'avance. Le souvenir s'éveille dans sa mémoire alors qu'ils se glissent dans la masse de personnes du centre commerciale dans le but d'échapper à leurs poursuivantes. Il la revoit sur l'escalator une marche devant lui, tout à coup bien plus petite.

Il la revoit si nettement se tourner vers lui pour lui demander de l'embrasser. Plus qu'une demande, c'est une consigne qu'elle lui donne. Il se souvient que sur le coup il se dit avoir mal compris le temps d'une seconde quand un "quoi" septique franchit ses lèvres. Il l'entend à nouveau lui expliquer que ça met les gens mal à l'aise de faire ça en publique. Et sur le coup c'est sa demande et son explication qui le mettent mal à l'aise plus qu'autre chose.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Steve n'est pas du genre à faire ça. Il se souvient bien de la gêne qu'il ressentait quand Bucky embrassait ou draguait simplement une jeune femme devant lui.

Un sourire étire les lèvres du capitaine quand il repense à son "oui et alors". Il n'avait pas vu la personne qui les traquait sur le coup et avec tout ça il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir et ne comptait pas du tout accéder à sa demande.

Alors Natasha s'était faite impérieuse. Il se souvient du contact de sa main sur sa nuque alors qu'elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour s'élever. Il se rappelle la manière dont elle s'était accrochée à lui par ce simple geste. Tout comme il se souvient du contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé connaître.

Mais quand il y repense il a réagit si naturellement lors de ce baiser. A avoir fermé les yeux sans le réaliser derrière ses fausses lunettes et a avoir posé sa main sur sa taille dans un geste inconscient. Ou encore à avoir aspiré ses lèvres légèrement. Un baiser à l'origine de façade - pour se cacher - rendu réel par ce simple petit détail.

Pourquoi avoir posé sa main d'ailleurs ? Là par contre, ça il ne le sait plus. Il avait probablement l'intention de la repousser au début. Par contre il se souvient très bien que son petit doigts s'est accroché dans sa veste en la remontant légèrement.

Tout comme il se souvient très bien de la sensation de sa casquette appuyée sur le front de la jeune femme. Ou encore de son souffle contre sa joue pendant les quelques secondes que ça a duré.

Il se souvient aussi - si bien - de cette manière lente et douce qu'elle a eu de se détacher de lui, les yeux rivés sur ses lèvres après ce qu'elle venait de faire le temps d'un dixième de seconde. Il la revoit se reprendre très vite et jeter un regard à la personne qu'ils fuient pour s'assurer qu'ils ne risquent plus rien.

Et lui il se souvient n'avoir pu détacher son regard d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne et n'avance. Il se souvient de la sensation de ses lèvres se détachant des siennes, comme si elles lui échappaient.

Steve bascule une nouvelle fois sa tête en arrière pour la faire tomber sur le dossier alors qu'un profond soupire franchit ses lèvres.

Oui il se souvient bien de tout ça. Si bien. Trop bien peut être pour que ça en soit innocent.

 _"Alors, mal à l'aise ?"_ C'est la question qu'elle lui avait posée en s'éloignant tandis qu'elle descendait les dernières marches de l'escalator pour fuir le centre commerciale.

Sur le coup il s'était caché derrière une phrase d'apparence cynique. Mais au fond elle n'était que simple vérité quand il avait dit que ce n'était pas les mots qu'il emploierait. Car après tout ce baiser lui avait laissé un goût d'étrange, d'interdit car Natasha n'était même pas encore une amie. Juste une connaissance, tout au plus une camarade de mission.

Et si pendant des mois il s'était empêché d'y penser. Aujourd'hui il ne se cache plus la satisfaction qu'il en a tiré, ni même cette sensation agréable. Il se rappelle combien il en a été chamboulé. Jusqu'à la salle de musique, il s'était toujours refuser d'y repenser. Mais aujourd'hui, les choses sont différentes.

Aujourd'hui...

Steve se redresse dans le fauteuil avant de se lever. Encore une fois il ne ramasse pas son livre. Il l'a même totalement oublié. A la place il s'approche doucement, à pas de loup, du lit sur lequel il se penche. Ses orbes bleus se fixent une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres de la Veuve Noire et il étire un sourire.

Oui. Définitivement oui, il a apprécié ce baiser. Cet unique baiser.

Dans sa tête, la voix de la jeune femme résonne de nouveau alors qu'un nouveau souvenir s'ouvre doucement pour réapparaître. Dedans elle lui demande avec une curiosité non feinte si depuis 1945 s'était son premier baiser. Et sur le coup il pense avoir habilement caché le petit pique qu'il a ressenti avec une phrase de dérision.

Une question sans pour autant en être tout à fait une. Et elle s'était défendue en niant avoir dit ça. Ce qui était vrai. Mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la taquiner là dessus en lui affirmant qu'elle l'avait dit autrement parce qu'au fond de lui il n'était pas serein. Pas du tout même. Bien qu'il ait déjà embrassé une fille, elles n'étaient pas assez nombreuses pour qu'il ai besoin de ses deux mains pour les compter. Alors oui forcément il s'était dit qu'il embrassait mal. Et ça lui semblait évidant qu'elle avait pensé la même chose.

La "pratique" comme elle l'avait dit pour se justifier, pour justifier sa question, pour justifier sa réaction.

A-t-il une tête à avoir beaucoup de pratique ? Encore une fois c'était Bucky le tombeur quand il était jeune, tout comme Stark peut l'être. Mais lui, avec ce corps ou l'ancien, il ne l'a jamais été.

Il a toujours trouvé ça étrange qu'elle se préoccupe autant de sa vie amoureuse. Mais si au début il se disait qu'elle faisait ça pour passer le temps. Par la suite il s'est dit que c'était une manière qu'elle avait de veiller sur lui. Cependant aujourd'hui, quand il la voit là allongée dans ce lit d'hôpital. Il n'en est plus tout à fait sûr. Pas après les derniers épisodes. Pas après ces dernières semaines.

Et si à l'époque elle lui a posée la question simplement, sans arrières pensées. Aujourd'hui c'est lui même qui se la repose. "Que veut-il qu'elle soit pour lui ?" En fait à l'heure actuel il ne le sait même pas vraiment. Il dirait par égard et politesse, par respect et modestie, "une amie". Mais est-ce vraiment vrai ? Après tout dans cette salle de musique, si Sam ne l'avait pas appelé, qu'aurait-il fait ? La première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit est un contact - quel qu'il soit - avec elle plus poussé que sa simple petite main de femme posée sur son corps d'homme.

Il se souvient aussi de la sensation de sa main à travers le t-shirt qu'il portait ce jour là et de la sensation que ça a déclenché en lui. De l'impression de n'être plus qu'eux deux au monde. Tout comme il se souvient de l'envie qu'il a eu de venir caresser son bras avec la sienne, ou de passer la main dans son dos pour la rapprocher de lui, ou encore l'envie de passer ses doigts dans ses mèches cuivrées sans parvenir à se décider pour aucun des trois.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Captain América élève sa main qui pendait sagement le long de son corps. Ses doigts passent au dessus du corps de la jeune femme, retraçant les creux et les bosses sans qu'à aucun moment il ne touche la couverture, le vêtement ou Natasha en elle même. Il se contente simplement de la survoler en suivant des yeux sa propre main comme si elle était à quelqu'un d'autre.

Finalement ses doigts remontent vers les lèvres roses et hésitent un instant alors qu'il ressent l'envie de les caresser. Mais sa main s'écarte pour venir prendre une mèche rousse entre son index, son majeur et son pouce. A la place c'est cette partie d'elle qu'il caresse.

Il ne remarque pas qu'il s'abaisse doucement vers la jeune femme. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sent son propre souffle se répercuter sur la peau lisse, que lorsqu'il est suffisamment près pour entendre le bruit de vent de les tubes de l'aide respiratoire, qu'il se rend compte de ce qu'il s'appétait à faire.

Et comme si il s'était brûlé, il se redresse immédiatement et s'écarte. Il prend sa veste dans la foulé alors qu'il contourne le lit et embarque son sac de sport. Il s'enfuit ni plus ni moins de la chambre.

Ce n'est que lorsque la porte se referme dans son dos qu'il se permet de penser à ses gestes.

Steve Rogers sert alors les dents en portant le poignet de la main qui tient sa veste à son front le temps de quelques secondes. Il n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il laisse sa tête basculer en arrière pour se poser contre la porte alors que son bras retombe le long de son corps. Un long soupire à fendre l'âme franchit ses lèvres et il ferme les yeux douloureusement.

 _"- Natasha..."_

Le prénom de la jeune femme passe la barrière de ses lèvres dans un souffle à peine audible. Mais lui, il en est cruellement conscient. Ce souffle, ce n'est ni plus ni moins qu'une supplique.

L'instant d'après il se mord la langue pour se donner contenance avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir en direction de la sortie de la partie hôpital du quartier générale des Avengers. Il ne remarque pas les deux paires d'yeux - l'une marron à la limite du noir, l'autre totalement noire - dans son dos qui l'ont vu sortir et qui l'ont observé faire.

Non il ne le remarque pas, il se contente de rejoindre la salle d'entraînement aussi rapidement que possible. Il se change tout aussi vite. On pourrait croire qu'il a le diable à ses trousses. Mais non il se lance plutôt dans un entraînement qui ressemble d'avantage à une punition qu'autre chose.

Et malgré tout, malgré ça, l'espionne ne quitte pas ses pensées. Il revoit chacun de leurs moments ensemble, un par un, avec lenteur. Il imagine sans réussir à s'en empêcher tout les scénarios possibles.

Et au bout du compte le blond réalise que finalement elle n'est plus une simple amie pour lui. Elle est bien plus que ça. Natasha est même devenue une femme très importante pour lui. Une femme qu'il apprécie plus que de raison. Que la seule qui a apprécié comme ça c'était Peggy.

Quand un mot s'imprime comme une vérité dans ses pensées, son poing tape bien plus fort que voulu le sac de sable. Celui-ci s'arrache du crochet et se vide doucement sur le sol. Il soupire. Ce n'est pas la première fois, il faut qu'il nettoie. Mais il s'en moque.

Steve vient de comprendre. Amoureux. Voilà ce qu'il est. Il se passe la langue sur les lèvres en se répétant une nouvelle fois que c'est de l'amour. Et plus il se le répète et plus ça lui parait plausible, logique.

Lui Steve Rogers, connu sous le nom de Captain América, aime Natasha Romanoff, connue comme Black Widow. Parce qu' **il ne s'agit que de ça** au fond n'est-ce pas ? De l'amour.

Il se sent un instant soulagé d'avoir comprit ce qui le travaille depuis quelques jours mais au final ça ne change pas grand chose à la réalité. Alors il reprend un autre sac et se remet à frapper.

* * *

 **Voici le chapitre 11.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plus tout simplement.**

 **Enjoy les loulous !**


	12. Défaillance

**Il ne s'agit que de ça**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de l'univers de Marvel et des Avengers ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter.

 **Couple :** Natasha Romanoff - Steven Rogers

 **Note :** Cette histoire commence après Civil War et tout les autres films en rapport avec l'univers Avengers.

* * *

 **Merci à "Inconnue" encore une fois. Oui il le sait maintenant. Mais les choses ne sont jamais simples. Surtout pas avec moi. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira du coup.**

* * *

 **Défaillance**

Steve pousse un soupire grognon en passant la porte d'entrée du quartier générale. Devant lui Peter se chamaille avec Scott. Et dans son dos Wanda discute gaiement avec Sam. Ils gagnent tous la grande pièce à vivre qui sert à la fois de salon, de cuisine et de salle à manger. Dedans ils y retrouvent Stark en train de regarder dieu seul sait quoi sur sa tablette ainsi que Clint qui essaye d'expliquer comment on joue a Mario à un Vision dubitatif et pas vraiment concentré.

Si certains prennent le temps de se poser avec les autres, Steve se contente de répondre un "Bonjour à tous" quand Tony le salut avant de s'échapper de la pièce. En quelques poignées de secondes il rejoint ses appartements où il laisse tomber son sac de sport à l'entrée. Ce dernier, dont le bouclier dépasse légèrement et qui contient son uniforme, s'écrase au sol dans un bruit grave et étouffé.

Sans perdre de temps le Captain retire sa veste en cuir marron qu'il jette sur le lit avant de se rendre dans sa salle de bain. Étrangement ses mains sont gelées. Il prend garde à retirer ses vêtements en touchant sa peau le moins possible mais il ne peut empêcher les frissons désagréables qui le parcourent quand ça arrive forcément.

D'un geste habile du poignet, il ouvre l'eau et la règle à 36 degrés. Il écoute l'eau couler en débouclant sa ceinture alors que pour une fois il choisit le bain plutôt que la douche. Puis le grand blond regagne sa chambre le temps de quelques secondes pour récupérer un boxer, un pantalon et un t-shirt gris clair avant de revenir dans la salle de bain.

Lorsque son dernier vêtement passe ses chevilles, il se glisse dans l'eau chaude avec un soupire de soulagement. Steve a la sensation que tout son corps se rétracte avant de se détendre petit à petit alors qu'il se réchauffe.

Dans un nouveau soupire, sa tête bascule en arrière pour venir reposer sur le rebord. La baignoire faite exprès pour son corps imposant lui permet d'être entièrement immergé. Seuls sa tête et le haut de ses épaules percent la surface.

Du bout du pied il coupe le robinet pour ensuite fermer les yeux.

Combien de temps il passe là ? Il n'en sait rien, il n'y fait même pas attention. Régulièrement il porte ses grandes mains réchauffées par l'eau à son visage avant de soupirer de bien être.

Mais lorsque la faim se fait ressentir Steve se motive à bouger. Il entreprend alors de se savonner et de se shampouiner avant de se rincer en plongeant la tête sous l'eau. La chaleur liquide autour de son crane lui fait un bien fou et lui qui a été congelé y reste jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air se fasse sentir. A cet instant il a l'impression qu'il n'y a pas meilleur confort qu'un bain chaud comme le sien après trois longues semaines de mission à travers la Sibérie.

Pourtant et malgré tout, vient l'heure de sortir. Rogers s'extirpe à regret de cette eau en se disant qu'elle ne restera pas éternellement agréable. Qu'à un moment elle refroidira et que ça en sera encore plus désagréable. Fort de cette idée, il se motive en se disant que c'est mieux de sortir maintenant.

Il prend une serviette moelleuse pour se sécher rapidement avant de s'habiller. Le boxer lui colle aux jambes et le fait grogner alors qu'il se débat avec pour le remonter jusqu'à ses fesses.

Mission accomplit.

Au pantalon maintenant avec lequel - Captain América le sait - il va se battre tout autant. Secouant sa jambe dans l'étau de tissu, il pousse un souffle vif quand le premier pied est passé. Son corps se révolte contre lui, lui faisant comprendre qu'il est tant de se reposer. Que super-sérum ou pas, il y a toujours une limite et que trois semaines sans prendre le temps de se reposer pour laisser cette chance à ses camarades c'est beaucoup trop. Son corps à la limite de la défaillance le tiraille. Deuxième victoire quand l'autre pied trouve sa place et que le tissu en jean couvre celui en coton du boxer noir.

Dans un même geste, Steve pose la serviette sur l'étendoir avant de prendre son t-shirt et de sortir de la petite salle en l'enfilant. Alors que le tissu passe autour de sa tête, il ne remarque pas la silhouette assise contre la baie vitré de sa chambre à même le sol. Il lui tourne plutôt le dos en ajustant le tissu sur sa peau afin d'aller prendre une ceinture qu'il passe autour de sa taille dans les boucles du pantalon.

Les yeux baissés sur la boucle où il passe le fer dans le trou, il s'avance vers son lit pour y prendre sa veste et la ranger. Mais ses pas se stoppent brutalement.

Son regard vient de trouver la forme au sol. Il lui faut malgré tout un court instant pour réaliser qui est devant lui.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent lorsqu'il reconnaît Natasha. Elle est assise sur le sol le dos contre la vitre. Les jambes étendues devant elle, un bras mollement laissé entre ces derniers alors que l'autre est posé contre la vitre paume de main vers le haut. Elle a le visage tournée vers l'extérieur. Sa tête penche vers le bas et ses cheveux roux cachent une partie de son visage.

Il n'ose pas faire un pas vers elle bien qu'il en ai envie. Il n'arrive pas à détacher ses yeux bleus du visage vide de la jeune femme.

 _"- Natasha ?_ Souffle-t-il à peine plus fort qu'une respiration. _"_

Et la jeune femme ne réagit pas. Elle ne bouge même pas. Avec un pincement au cœur, Steve s'accroupit sans s'avancer. Il se met à sa hauteur en espérant attirer son attention.

 _"- Natasha... ?_ Prononce-t-il un peu plus fort. _"_

Mais alors qu'il espère un signe de la jeune femme c'est le bruit de la porte de ses appartements qui retenti à ses oreilles. D'un mouvement de la tête il découvre Tony qui s'avance vers lui mais en reportant son regard sur l'espionne. Steve remarque que même ça ça n'attire pas l'attention de l'espionne. Elle ressemble à une coquille vide.

 _"- Depuis combien de temps,_ perce la voix du blond.

 _\- Depuis son réveil. Elle est totalement imperméable à ce qui se passe autour d'elle ou à qui. Elle ne réagit même pas quand on la touche ou quand on lui parle."_

Le brun vient s'asseoir près du blond en tailleur à même le sol. Il joue avec son Starkphone du bout des doigts, pas tout à fait à l'aise.

 _"- Elle a vécu un traumatisme et les médecins ne savent même pas si un jour elle arrivera à redevenir la femme que l'on connaissait. Ils ont observés l'information qu'il était peut être déjà trop tard vu là où tu l'as retrouvé._

 _\- Elle est forte elle ira mieux,_ lâche le blond d'un voix qu'il veut affirmé."

Mais quand le génie observe le visage de Captain América avec attention il remarque sans surprise cet éclat vacillant d'inquiétude dans ses yeux, ou ses sourcils légèrement froncés dans une moue triste. Il se fait un instant la remarque que Steve a l'air de vouloir se persuader tout autant lui même que de persuader Tony. Il se pince les lèvres en reposant son regard sur la jeune femme qui ressemble plus à un mannequin abandonné là qu'autre chose.

 _"- C'est ce qu'on espère tous."_

Mais un détail fait froncer les sourcils de Stark.

 _"- Elle était déjà dans ta chambre quand tu es entré ? Ou c'est toi qui l'a amené ?"_

Deux questions, deux signes négatifs de la tête de la part du blond dont les lèvres sont pincées. Alors Stark se relève en posant une main ferme d'encouragement sur l'épaule du Soldat dans un sourire mi-triste mi-soulagé.

 _"- Alors on a une chance. Fais de ton mieux,_ termine le milliardaire en s'éloignant déjà.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_ Demande Steve en se redressant alors qu'il se tourne vers lui les sourcils froncés plus durement.

 _\- Elle est venu ici d'elle même visiblement. Pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi maintenant ?_ Énonce le génie près de la porte en rangeant son Starkphone dans la poche de son pantalon. _Elle ne l'a jamais fait avant. Mais maintenant si. Parce que tu es là ! Parce que tu es revenu !"_

La lumière semble se faire dans la tête de l'icône américaine qui ouvre plus grand les yeux dans une expression béate. Puis dans un mouvement décousu, il se tourne vers la jeune femme pour la fixer avec incrédulité pendant quelques secondes.

 _"- C'est toi qu'elle est venue trouver Capsicle. Elle n'a agit comme ça avec personne d'autre. Même si là elle ne réagit pas, tu es probablement le seul avec avoir une chance de la ramener, de ramené la Natasha qu'on connaît,_ termine Tony la voit plus basse, plus douce mais aussi plus triste. Son visage est éclairé par un sourire contrit et un voile de tristesse obscurcit ses yeux. _C'est une lourde charge. Il n'y a que Captain América qui puisse accomplir un tel miracle. Malgré ça si tu as besoin, tu n'as qu'à venir me trouver."_

Le génie quitte la pièce sans attendre de réponse. Il n'y en a pas besoin. Le bruit de la porte résonne de nouveau aux oreilles du Capitaine Rogers qui se retourne vers la seule autre présence dans sa chambre.

Natasha n'a toujours pas bougée. Pas un seul mouvement. Sur la vitre contre laquelle elle est appuyé, de la buée marque les contours de son corps, soulageant Steve qui se fait fort de cette observation. C'est une preuve qu'elle est bien vivante. De même que sa respiration qui soulève de manière à peine visible sa poitrine.

Le blond baisse la tête sur ses pieds dans un soupire avant de s'accroupir de nouveau. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Sa large main passe sur son crane, mettant le désordre dans ses cheveux alors qu'il relève le regard pour le poser sur la jeune femme. Finalement il finit par se relever et aller se cherche une paire de chaussettes. Puis dans des pas lents et calmes il s'approche de Black Widow pour s'installer contre la vitre près d'elle à sa gauche.

Une fois de plus elle ne bouge pas. Mais de là où il est, il peut observer son visage plus attentivement. Elle fixe l'extérieur, quelque chose qu'elle seule voit probablement. Sans la quitter des yeux il sépare ses chaussettes pour en mettre une dans un geste second. Il bouge à coté d'elle pour se faire et la tristesse empoigne son cœur quand il réalise que même ça - aussi - ça ne la fait pas réagir. Où est-donc passé la femme si observatrice qu'il connaît ?

Sans parvenir à résister, Steve tend la main vers l'espionne. Délicatement, avec une lenteur incroyable afin de lui laisser le temps de le repousser, il vient prendre son menton pour lui relever la tête.

Le regard vert de la jeune femme devant lui ne change pas d'angle, pas plus qu'il ne se pose sur lui alors qu'il la manipule doucement. Il a presque peur de lui faire mal tant à cet instant elle semble fragile. Elle ressemble à une poupée défaillante.

 _"- Oh Natasha..."_

Il se sent triste. Il se sent mal. Il s'en veut. Si il avait réagit plus tôt. Si ils avaient prit moins de temps à la retrouver. Si il l'avait accompagné. Ou encore si elle n'y était pas allée. Tellement de si qui brouilles ses pensées tout ça pour venir à une même conclusion : "elle n'aurait pas eu à vivre ça. Elle n'aurait pas souffert comme ça."

 _"- Je suis désolé,_ lui souffle-t-il la gorge nouée de remords. _Je suis désolée de ne pas être venu avant."_

Steve baisse la tête en la relâchant. La tête de la jeune femme retombe vers le bas comme le membre d'un pantin cassé. Lorsque le bruit sourd du choc de la tête de la jeune femme contre la vitre perce le silence de la chambre, le blond ne peut contenir le couinement misérable qui franchit ses lèvres.

Silencieusement les larmes se mettent à couler. Dans l'espoir pathétique de se cacher mais aussi de se calmer, le soldat porte sa main libre à son front. L'autre serre avec force la chaussette dans sa main, celle qu'il n'a toujours pas mise.

Il a l'impression d'être redevenu ce gamin inutile de Brooklyn. Celui qui n'arrive jamais à rien. Celui qui ne sert à rien. Le gars qui n'est même pas capable de protéger ou d'aider les gens auxquels il tient. Ce gamin au corps défaillant.

Un sanglot étouffé secoue ses épaules et le fait avaler difficilement sa salive.

Le silence, mordant, froid, déprimant, résonne à lui en déchirer les tympans dans la pièce. Il peine même à entendre la respiration de Natasha.

Un peu plus encore, sa gorge se noue. Son estomac se contracte, lui donnant la nausée.

Nouveau sanglot. Mais cette fois, un son franchit ses lèvres. Rogers ne s'en trouve que plus misérable encore. Ce n'est pas à lui de pleurer. Il n'a pas le droit. Mais il ne peut empêcher les larmes de dévaler cruellement son visage pour venir s'écraser sur le tissu de son jean.

Mais si pour lui ce n'est que plus pathétique, ça semble être la seule chose capable de faire réagir Natasha.

L'homme imposant ne s'en rend pas compte. Mais à coté de lui, les yeux perdus dans le vide, Les paupières de Natasha papillonnent. Les pupilles vertes semblent chercher un instant où elles sont. Elle semble tant bien que mal analyser la situation, comprendre où elle est avant de fixer son regard - où le vide a été remplacé par un voile de douleur et de fatigue - sur Steve.

Sa tête se relève doucement et elle observe l'homme d'ordinaire si fort pleurer en silence. Les sourcils roux se froncent, très légèrement, de manière à peine visible. Comme si ce simple geste était déjà trop fatiguant.

Natasha essai de comprendre.

Pourquoi cet homme pleure-t-il ? Pourquoi est-il assit à coté d'elle ? Pourquoi est-elle ici au lieu d'être dans la salle où elle est toujours ? Pourquoi a-t-elle aussi mal au fond d'elle quand elle voit les sanglots silencieux secouer la large carrure masculine? Pourquoi n'arrive-t-elle pas à observer autre chose que cet homme ? Qui est-il ? Qui est-il pour elle ? Et elle qui est-elle ?

Trop de questions qui assaillent son cerveau qui vient à peine de sortir des méandres vides dans lesquels elle s'était réfugiée.

Elle a mal.

Sa main se détache du sol entre ses jambes pour remonter vers sa tête. Un souffle franchit ses lèvres dans une plainte à peine audible alors qu'elle crispe ses doigts sur ses cheveux roux ondulés.

Une plainte suffisamment audible pourtant pour faire se figer le Captain. Il rouvre en grand ses yeux qu'il avait fermer pour se calmer et ses orbes bleus glissent vers la silhouette près de lui.

Elle a bougée.

Pendant quelques secondes il n'ose pas faire le moindre geste pour une raison obscure qu'il ignore lui même.

 _"- Natasha,_ appelle-t-il doucement. _"_

Mais une nouvelle fois elle ne réagit pas. Il voit sa main crispée sur sa tête trembler alors qu'elle tire sur ses mèches rousses dans des soupires de douleurs.

Aussitôt Steve se met en mouvement et sa main, bien plus grande, vient attraper le petit poignet pour l'immobiliser avec douceur mais fermeté. Avec l'autre il ouvre ses doigts un à un pour lui faire lâcher prise. Il la sent résister. Elle force pour rester accrochée. Son souffle se fait plus court, plus irrégulier. De nombreuse fois il entend sa respiration se bloquer.

Mais malgré tout il y parvient. Cependant il ne s'attend pas au coup qu'elle lui destine. L'ongle du pouce de Natasha lui égratigne le visage sous l'œil. Elle est toujours rapide bien qu'elle semble plus vide qu'autre chose. Elle est brisée.

Elle porte ensuite sa main à son propre visage. Vue de la position de ses doigts et l'expression du visage féminin, Steve comprend qu'il doit agir. Une nouvelle fois il empoigne son poignet de sa main libre, sans avoir lâcher l'autre pour autant, juste avant qu'elle ne se fasse mal. Une nouvelle fois elle résiste et tente de se griffer le visage.

Steve pousse un grognement en la voyant faire. Il l'attire contre elle facilement grâce au sérum et la bloque contre son torse en la faisant se tourner. Elle se retrouve dos à lui, ses bras croisés sur son propre corps alors qu'il la tient fermement contre lui en l'entourant lui aussi de ses bras plus imposants, plus forts.

Elle tape des pieds contre la moquette au sol de la chambre. Sa respiration se bloque régulièrement dans des bruits de protestations.

Mais le blond tient bon même si son corps bien trop fatigué se rebelle avec des vagues de douleurs musculaires. Après tout il a toujours été têtue. Alors quand elle se débat trop il raffermie sa prise. Il attend doucement qu'elle se calme.

Il fait abstraction du mieux possible du corps de la jeune femme contre le sien. Ce n'est pas le moment. Absolument pas. Il doit se concentrer.

Pourtant il ne peut cacher cette satisfaction de la sentir comme ça près de lui. Contre lui. Il se sent rassuré de la revoir, de la sentir vivante. La manière dont elle se débat montre qu'elle a encore de la combativité et il se sent ragaillardi.

Les mots de Tony lui reviennent en tête.

Elle est venu dans la - SA - chambre parce qu'il y est. Tout comme lui il est allé jusqu'au Kenya pour elle. Parce qu'elle y était. Alors il n'est pas question qu'il la laisse. Surtout pas alors qu'elle a besoin de lui plus que jamais.

 _"- Natasha..."_

Il murmure son nom en caressant légèrement son poignet du pouce afin de l'apaiser. Elle a besoin de lui et lui il sera toujours là pour elle. Toujours. Peu importe la situation. Parce qu'au fond **il ne s'agit que de ça**. Être là pour l'autre. Elle l'a été quand il avait besoin pour Bucky. Aujourd'hui c'est son tour.

* * *

 **Voici le chapitre 12.**

 **Un petit plaisir ou un gros flop ?**

 **Enjoy !**


	13. Emergence

**Il ne s'agit que de ça**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de l'univers de Marvel et des Avengers ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter.

 **Couple :** Natasha Romanoff - Steven Rogers

 **Note :** Cette histoire commence après Civil War et tout les autres films en rapport avec l'univers Avengers.

* * *

 **Merci à "Inconnue" une fois de plus. Ta review m'a fait rire. Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise autant et que tu suive si assidûment mon histoire.**

* * *

 **Émergence.**

Sans savoir après combien de temps, Steve sent Natasha se calmer contre lui. Enfin. La jeune femme semble s'être faite une raison en remarquant qu'il ne la lâche pas malgré ses multiples tentatives. Elle cesse d'essayer de se faire mal. Cependant le petit corps de femme n'arrête pas de trembler contre la carrure imposante du Captain.

Alors Rogers ne désert qu'à peine sa poigne. Juste assez pour ne plus l'entraver complètement, sans pour autant la libérer complètement. Il caresse le dos de ses mains, ses poignets et ses avant bras du bout des doigts dans des gestes de réconfort pendant de longues secondes qui se transforment vite en minutes.

L'icône Nationale sent ses paupières se faire lourdes. Ses yeux lui piquent et il résiste à l'envie de se les frotter. Mais sans y prendre garde car trop focalisé sur la jeune femme et sur "ne pas se frotter les yeux", sa tête finit par pencher vers l'avant. Quelques longues secondes plus tard son front se pose sur l'épaule de la jeune femme alors qu'il commence à somnoler silencieusement, aillant visiblement puisé dans ses dernières réserves.

Natasha contre lui ne bouge pas. Il se laisse doucement bercer par sa respiration et la chaleur de son petit corps de femme. Mais ça n'est pas suffisant pour empêcher le vilain frisson qui parcourt sa peau, le faisant revenir quelque peu à la réalité. Suffisamment pour remarquer que l'espionne ne tremble plus. Il pose un regard en coin sur son visage. Elle a fermée les yeux et ses lèvres entrouvertes laissent à présent échapper un souffle calme et discret.

Les lèvres du blond s'étirent dans un sourire doux à ce constat et il se redresse contre la vitre. Son dos lui fait mal, de même que ses fesses et ses jambes engourdies à force de rester par terre. Alors doucement il desserre ses bras, alerte aux réactions de la rousse. Mais quand cette dernière ne bouge pas il se dit qu'il n'y a plus aucun risque. Qu'il peut, même un peu, relâcher sa vigilance.

Dans un mouvement souple, il se lève alors en prenant soin de le pas la bousculer avant de la contourner. Il s'avance vers son lit pour prendre la fameuse veste et la ranger avant de défaire les draps. Puis il revient vers la jeune femme qui s'est contentée d'ouvrir les yeux.

Steve s'accroupit devant elle et elle repose son regard aussi vide que fatigué et douloureux sur lui. Elle ne réagit pas quand il lui sourit. Pas plus que quand il prend à nouveau son petit poignet entre ses doigts pour la faire se lever.

Natasha, ou plutôt ce qu'il reste de Natasha, se laisse faire telle une marionnette. Lorsqu'il tire doucement sur son poignet, elle manque de basculer. En fait elle serait tombée si Steve n'avait pas réagit si vite. Dans un automatisme, il pose sa main sur sa taille pour la stabiliser. Ce n'est que quand c'est fait et qu'elle semble tenir sur ses jambes d'elle même qu'il ôte sa main et la tire doucement derrière lui pour la guider vers le lit.

Aussi doucement et calmement que possible, afin de lui laisser le temps de l'arrêter si elle le souhaite, il la fait asseoir sur le matelas. Lorsqu'elle prend appuie sur ses mains d'elle même, il s'autorise à la lâcher une seconde fois pour se mettre à genoux devant elle.

Dans des gestes plus lents que jamais, il lui retire ses chaussures ainsi que ses chaussettes, un pied après l'autre. Puis il se redresse tout en restant à genoux pour retirer le pull qu'elle porte et qui n'est clairement pas quelque chose qu'elle aurait choisit, les médecins n'ont pas bon goût. Le vêtement en laine bleu piquant glisse sur ses bras et il fronce les sourcils. Il se fait la remarque que les pulls de ce type n'était utilisé que pendant la guerre. Il se souvient qu'il avait ce même genre de pull, inconfortable au possible mais à l'époque il n'avait que ça. Il aurait tellement aimé s'en passer.

Il dégluti en hésitant quand se pose la question de mettre plus à l'aise Natasha en lui enlevant son pantalon. Un regard vers son visage le décide. Elle lui semble déjà assez mal pour en plus être mal à l'aise.

Alors il tend les mains vers la ceinture du pantalon que les médecins lui ont mit. Un truc en lin facile à mettre, facile à retirer, mais pas franchement agréable à porter ni spécialement beau. Il défait le nœud du bout des doigts avant de s'immobiliser. Steve ferme les yeux pour se concentrer et faire abstraction de ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Finalement lorsqu'il les rouvre, il fait rapidement glisser le tissus sur les jambes de la jeune femme en le tirant par les chevilles. Dans ses gestes il tente de la gêner le moins possible tout en allant le plus vite. Pudiquement il fait tout pour détourner le regard le plus clair du temps pendant que le pantalon quitte le corps de la jeune femme.

Il soupire en reposant son regard sur les épaules féminines qui n'ont toujours pas bougées. Elle ne porte rien sous le t-shirt blanc qu'ils lui ont mit. Tant mieux.

 _"- Allonge toi Natasha. Il faut que tu te repose,_ chuchote Rogers du bout des lèvres en lui souriant. _"_

Mais la jeune femme ne réagit pas et il est contraint de se relever pour l'aider. D'une main sur le dessus de l'épaule. Il la fait doucement basculer, mais il est obligé de la retenir quand l'espionne se laisse tomber sur le matelas. Pourtant elle ne bouge pas plus malgré ça et Steve est obligé de passer sa main droite sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos pour l'allonger correctement. Puis il rabat la couverture sur la silhouette féminine avant de récupérer les affaires et de s'éloigner.

Les pupilles vertes à l'éclat terne suivent l'imposante carrure masculine. Natasha le regarde plier ses affaires et les poser sur un meuble près du dressing. Elle ne bouge pas d'un millimètre dans le lit. Elle ne tourne même pas la tête pour garder Steve dans son champ de vision quand ce dernier en sort.

Dans ces moments là l'espionne se concentre sur les bruits. Elle entend le blond soupirer plusieurs fois. Tout comme elle entend le bruit des tiroirs, de portes qui se ferment ou encore de l'eau.

Ce n'est qu'une poignée de minutes plus tard qu'elle le voit réapparaître. Une main sur le dessus de la tête, il se frotte les cheveux en baillant alors que sa deuxième main cache sa bouche. Il a troqué sa tenue pour un pantalon de jogging gris et un débardeur bleu marine.

Ses pas se stoppent tout à coup quand ses orbes bleus se posent sur celles vertes. Il réalise que Natasha ne dort toujours pas, bien au contraire. Elle semble pleinement réveillée. Steve l'avait momentanément oubliée alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires de missions.

 _"- Je..._ commence-t-il mal à l'aise sans savoir quoi dire ensuite. _"_

Tout à coup l'idée d'aller dormir lui semble étrange. Étrange car la jeune femme est couchée dans le lit dans lequel il comptait dormir, dans SON lit. Et même si elle semble à dix miles lieux de se préoccuper de ce genre de choses vu son état, Steve ne sait pas quoi faire.

La jeune femme cligne de yeux en le voyant visiblement réfléchir du mieux possible. Elle ne comprend pourtant il reste debout au milieu de la pièce. Ni pourquoi il la regarde comme ça en détournant régulièrement le regard alors que ses joues se colorent discrètement.

 _"- Je vais te laisser dormir, je vais aller sur le canapé,_ lâche la bannière étoilée en s'éloignant déjà vers la porte. _"_

Natasha entre-ouvre les lèvres mais c'est le bruit de la porte mécanique qui s'ouvre et qui se referme qui résonne dans la pièce. Il est déjà sorti.

Steve pose sa main sur ses yeux. Il sent ses joues chauffer à l'idée de dormir avec Natasha et son corps tremble d'une étrange fébrilité mal contenue. Dormir dans le même lit que la deuxième femme dont il est tombé amoureux, il ne s'est jamais autorisé à y penser.

Inspirant profondément il souffle pour se redonner contenance et prend le chemin du salon. Ses pieds nues résonnent sur le sol froid et brillant. Au dehors la nuit bat son plein et les rayons de la lune qui filtrent à travers les baies vitrées et les arbres crochus projettent des ombres mouvantes sur le sol. Le vent semble souffler fort dehors très haut dans le ciel car il voit des nuages passer régulièrement devant la lune, pâle et ronde dans le ciel sans étoiles.

Il n'a le temps de faire que trois ou quatre pas qu'il sent une main se poser sur son poignet. Lorsqu'il se retourne il découvre Natasha Romanoff vêtue tout au plus d'un débardeur et d'un boxer féminin. Son deuxième bras repose mollement le long de son corps.

Sans en comprendre la raison Steve déglutit péniblement. C'est peut être parce qu'il s'attarde une seconde de trop sur les longues jambes de l'espionne.

 _"- Natasha ?"_

Pour toute réponse elle tourne son corps vers la chambre sans lâcher son bras. Il fronce les sourcils un seconde avant d'attraper la main de la jeune femme pour lui faire lâcher.

 _"- Retourne te coucher Nat', tu vas attraper froid. Puis il faut que tu te repose. Ne t'en fais pas tu seras tranquille dans ma chambre,_ termine-t-il en se détachant d'elle à son tour avec un petit sourire. _"_

Une fois de plus la jeune femme ne réagit pas. Elle se contente de le fixer de ses yeux verts. Alors il élargit son sourire avant de se retourner pour continuer son chemin. Mais après quelques pas, quand il n'a toujours pas entendue le bruit de vent de la porte métallique, il s'arrête pour regarder derrière lui.

Steve découvre avec un mélange de surprise et de tristesse la jeune femme au bout du couloir. Elle est à l'endroit même où il l'a laissée. Elle fixe le sol quelque part entre eux deux. Et à cet instant le héro National, le célèbre Captain América, sent son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Alors sans y réfléchir à deux fois, il fait demi-tour et revient vers la jeune femme.

Mais il ne s'arrête pas dans sa marche, il lui prend simplement la main avec douceur alors que la sensation de brûlure au niveau de ses yeux revient en rappel désagréable. Il est exténué et il ne veut plus avoir à réfléchir d'avantage. Il veut simplement se coucher et vite.

Derrière lui il entend les petits bruits de pas de la jeune femme sur le sol lisse qui résonnent parallèlement aux siens. Arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre il jette un rapide coup d'œil à Natasha. Elle ne semble pas vouloir s'échapper, se contentant de regarder leur deux mains jointes alors que ses yeux papillonnent de plus en plus. Elle est fatiguée elle aussi.

La porte s'ouvre et Steve entraîne l'espionne derrière lui. La moquette sous ses pieds solides lui paraît alors tout à coup si chaude. Mais Steve ne s'arrête pas pour en profiter et il guide Natasha vers le lit. Sans la lâcher il grimpe dessus au niveau du pied avant d'avancer vers la tête de lit.

Mais arrivé au centre il se retourne face à la jeune femme. Il sourit de satisfaction en la voyant se pencher vers l'avant pour monter sur le lit. Alors il libère sa main et gagne l'oreiller du coté non défait pour se glisser sous la couette dans un soupire de bien être. Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme rousse fait la même chose.

Mais au lieu de se réinstaller sur le dos elle se couche sur le coté tourné vers lui et se met à le fixer.

Sentant son regard, Steve dégluti péniblement avant de tourner les yeux vers elle. Derrière Black Widow le réveil indique 04h21 du matin.

Tard. Si tard.

Mais Rogers est rassuré. Le regard de Natasha a retrouvé un peu de vivacité et même si il est emplit de fatigue et que Steve ne peut oublier le voile de douleur qu'il voit encore omniprésent, elle semble déjà plus alerte. C'est un premier pas vers le retour de la jeune femme qu'il connaît.

Sur le visage féminin une mèche rousse glisse pour venir barrer son regard vert. Et dans un geste automatique Steve remonte sa main pour venir écarter la vilaine en question. Il fait glisser son doigt sur la peau fragile de la joue et vient la coincer de nouveau derrière son oreille.

Sa main allait ensuite disparaître une seconde fois sous les draps pour revenir se poser sur son corps mais la main fine de la jeune femme vient vivement attraper la sienne. Les doigts froids de Natasha glissent contre sa peau et elle entreprend de serrer la main bien plus large du héro de l'Amérique.

Alors les doigts robustes, dont la peau épaisse et dure des combats et du port du bouclier contrastait avec la peau tendre de ceux de Romanoff, se refermèrent doucement et avec précaution sur la petite main. Et le grand blond étira un sourire doux pour la jeune femme.

 _"- Dors Natasha. Bonne nuit,_ dit-il en fermant les yeux. _"_

Si lui il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour sombrer. Natasha prit de longues minutes quant a elle. Son regard vert posé sur le visage endormi du blond, elle repense à la manière qu'il a eu de la serrer contre lui. De l'empêcher de se blesser. Pourquoi voulait-elle se blesser d'ailleurs ? Elle ne le sait même plus.

Tout ce dont elle se souvient c'est cette sensation de chaleur qui s'est diffusée dans son corps en partant de son dos où elle sentait le torse de l'homme. Elle se souvient du touché du blond sur ses poignets et de la sensation agréable que ça à fait naître au niveau de sa poitrine. Comme une douce petite boule qui avait grossit à mesure que les minutes s'étaient écoulées pour finir par l'envelopper complètement et chasser ses tremblements.

Elle se souvient aussi du son de la respiration qui résonnait à son oreille. De même que le poids de la tête de l'homme sur son épaule.

 _"- Steve."_

Sa voix s'élève dans un murmure à peine audible qui ne suffit même pas à réveiller le blond.

Pourquoi Steve ?

Ce mot s'est imprimé dans sa tête comme une évidence. Un mot ? Non, cinq lettres. Un prénom. SON prénom. Celui du blond qui dort juste devant elle à quelques centimètres.

Et soudain elle se souvient avoir appeler ce nom, son nom, jusqu'à ce que la raison la quitte totalement. Jusqu'à ce que son corps bien trop faible et blessé la laisse tomber. Elle se souvient avoir espérée le voir arriver encore et encore sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était pas au courant de son départ en mission. Pas plus que de sa localisation à ce moment là.

Un sourire étire alors les lèvres rosées de Natasha. Il est faible mais bien présent.

Finalement il est venu. Il est venu pour elle. Lui et toute l'équipe. Ils sont venu la chercher.

Elle pousse un soupire tremblant alors qu'une vague d'émotion la submerge. Sans lui elle n'aurait pas émergée du fin fond du vide de son esprit où elle s'était mentalement réfugié.

Comme un boomerang, la peur, le désespoir et la solitude lui reviennent en pleine figure. Elle a eu peur. Si peur. Elle s'était vraiment faite une raison. Elle pensait vraiment qu'elle allait mourir là bas, toute seule. Elle avait crue ne jamais pouvoir rentrer et revoir tout le monde. Ne jamais pouvoir le revoir.

Son regard glisse du visage endormi vers sa main puis son poignet. D'épaisses et larges bandes blanches l'entourent. La mort laisse des traces même quand on y échappe.

Alors elle sert plus fort la main de Steve dans la sienne.

Car après tout sans lui elle ne peut pas guérir n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'après tout elle a besoin de lui un peu plus chaque jour. Elle sait qu'il est là pour elle. Il l'a prouvé en venant la chercher. Il l'a prouvé ce soir. Et il le prouve cette nuit en dormant à ses cotés. Elle le sait alerte au moindre danger malgré son sommeil.

Parce qu'il est digne de confiance et qu'au fond **il ne s'agit que de ça** , pas vrai ?

* * *

 **Voici le chapitre 13.**

 **Vous avez aimé ?**

 **Enjoy !**


	14. Petit à Petit

**Il ne s'agit que de ça**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de l'univers de Marvel et des Avengers ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter.

 **Couple :** Natasha Romanoff - Steven Rogers

 **Note :** Cette histoire commence après Civil War et tout les autres films en rapport avec l'univers Avengers.

* * *

 **Merci à "Inconnue" : _Oui elle la retrouve. Mais Ne précipitons pas les choses. Elle ne s'est pas encore rendu compte qu'elle l'aimait._**

 **Merci à** **Aesmya :** _ **Je vais faire toujours plus d'efforts. ^^**_

* * *

 **Petit à petit**

Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, c'est parce que son bras est engourdit. Steve fronce un instant les sourcils et ferme les yeux quand il réalise que les rideaux ne sont pas tirés. Lui qui le fait toujours habituellement semble avoir oublié. Mais lorsqu'il essaye de bouger pour se lever un poids contre son corps le stoppe.

C'est en baissant les yeux qu'il découvre Natasha profondément endormie. Sa tête a glissée sur l'oreiller jusqu'à ce que son front se retrouve collé contre le torse musclé du blond. Il ne peut retenir son sourire attendrit quand il découvre qu'elle a porté sa main dont le poignet bandé arbore quelques traces de sale à ses lèvres. L'autre est fermement accrochée à son t-shirt, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne s'échappe pendant son sommeil. A cet instant il la trouve si attendrissante qu'il se sent sourire plus largement encore.

Mais il est l'heure pour lui. Le sommeil ne le reprendra pas. Alors c'est le plus doucement possible que Steve sort du lit. Ses joues lui chauffent doucement quand il songe qu'il pourrait rester là à la regarder encore un peu. Mais il n'est pas assez impoli pour oser faire ça, aussi il rabat doucement les draps sur la jeune femme et s'éloigne aussi silencieusement qu'une ombre.

Il prend des vêtements avant de rejoindre sa salle de bain pour faire une toilette rapide qu'il veut aussi discrète que possible. Lorsqu'il ressort de la pièce d'eau, il s'assure que l'espionne est toujours endormie. Il ferme le plus silencieusement possible les rideaux avant de quitter sa chambre déjà tout prêt tout habillé. Il n'est pas question de réveiller l'espionne. Elle a besoin de repos et elle n'a pas de super-sérum elle.

Le soleil dessine avec une régularité exemplaire les branches des arbres sur le sol brillant du couloir de l'étage. Les feuilles dehors se font de plus en plus rare et les étendues d'herbes se nappe peut à peu d'un draps aux couleurs rouge jaune orangé.

Ses pas francs mènent Steve à la cuisine où il y découvre Bruce en train de touiller un café ainsi que Sam assit sur une chaise devant un journal en noir et blanc. Lorsqu'il entre dans la pièce ce dernier lève les yeux vers lui avec un sourire amusé.

 _"- Bah alors Mec, t'en as mit du temps. Tu t'es octroyé une grasse mat' ce matin ou quoi ?"_

Steve répond un "Sans commentaire Wilson" mais un ricanement secoue son corps alors qu'il s'approche du docteur. Ils se serrent la main en guise de salutation pendant que Sam se lève, déjà très réactif malgré les 6heures affichés à la pendule du micro-onde.

 _"- On y va ?"_

En guise de réponse le Captain s'approche du Faucon pour lui taper amicalement l'épaule avant de la masser de manière virile. Il sourit plus largement.

 _"- Bien sur, en avant. Ne reste pas derrière cette fois."_

Sur les grognements de Sam qui répond en rouspétant à propos de "sur ta gauche" et "super-sérum", les deux hommes quittent la pièce puis le bâtiment avant de s'enfoncer dans la foret pour leur habituel footing matinal.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux sa première réaction est de froncer les sourcils. Elle est pourtant pleinement réveillée mais elle ne reconnaît pas la pièce dans laquelle elle est. Et l'absence des habituels médecins de l'autre coté de la vitre ne fait que lui confirmer que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle se redresse en faisant voyager son regard sur la salle.

C'est là qu'elle réalise qu'en fait il n'y a même pas de vitre sur sa gauche. I la place un mur avec deux portes. Le lit sur lequel elle est assise est bien plus grand que celui sur lequel elle dort depuis quelques jours.

Une agréable odeur parvient à ses narines, remplaçant l'odeur des médicaments, et elle ferme les yeux un instant pour se concentrer dessus. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle la sent mais elle est incapable de la décrire ou même d'en dire la provenance. Elle sait juste que c'est agréable.

Lentement elle sort du lit, la couverture repliée sur le pied, glissant doucement vers le sol. Le froid éveille désagréablement la peau de Natasha et la fait frissonner. Son regard finit par se poser sur ses affaires pliées un peu plus loin. A petits pas silencieux elle s'avance pour prendre son pantalon. D'une main tremblante elle s'habille avec lenteur et difficulté.

Elle a l'impression de ne plus être capable de rien. Pourtant elle se rappelle qu'elle était capable de faire tout ça par le passé avec facilité et rapidité. Tout comme à présent elle se rappel son prénom et son nom. Ça lui ait revenu pendant la nuit alors qu'elle observait l'homme dormir.

Pourtant aujourd'hui les gestes lui semblent compliqués et elle manque de tomber plusieurs fois. Finalement elle se laisse glisser sur le sol où elle s'assoie pour finir de lutter avec son vêtement. Puis elle enfile ses chaussettes et chaussures en fronçant les sourcils de temps à autres quand elle s'y prend mal.

Lorsqu'elle y parvient finalement elle se relève et quitte la chambre sans un geste de plus en arrière. Sans comprendre pourquoi ni comment, Natasha finit par errer dans les couloirs comme une âme en peine dans l'un des fleuves infernaux. Elle reconnaît à peine les lieux. Pourtant petit à petit, sa mémoire se débloque et ce qu'elle avait enfouit au fond de son inconscient refait surface.

Il lui faut deux bonnes heures malgré tout pour finalement arriver dans la pièce de vie mais elle s'immobilise sur le pas de la porte alors que ses orbes émeraudes voguent sur les personnes présentes. Devant elle, il lui semble que toute l'équipe des Avengers est là.

 _"- 'Tasha !_ S'exclame Clint en se levant de sa chaise, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Un large sourire étire ses lèvres. _Tu vas mieux?"_

Mais la jeune femme ne répond pas, bien qu'à présent toutes les personnes de la pièces aient les yeux rivés sur elle. Alors Clint fait un pas vers elle. Mais dans un automatisme Natasha recule. Inconsciemment elle s'applique a laisser la même distance entre elle et l'archer alors qu'elle le fixe avec de grands yeux méfiants où une très faibles pointes de curiosité l'empêche de faire demi-tour. Et Barton s'immobilise quand il voit sa réaction.

 _"- C'est moi 'Tasha. Tu ne me reconnais pas ?"_

Le sourire de l'espion s'est mué dans une moue inquiète, blessée et concentrée. La femme qu'il a devant lui a l'apparence de Natasha, mais elle ressemble à un animal blessé plus qu'autre chose. Mais les pupilles vertes dévient de lui pour se poser sur Wanda qui bouge à son tour sur la gauche.

 _"- Natasha. C'est nous,_ fait la voix calme de la petite sorcière. _On ne te veut aucun mal."_

Mais les mots ne détendent pas l'espionne. Bien au contraire ça semble avoir l'effet inverse quand la rousse fait un pas en arrière une nouvelle fois.

 _"- Laissez tomber,_ fait alors la voix de Tony Stark qui se lève en faisant crisser sa chaise sur le sol. Il porte sa tasse de caché à l'évier avant de se tourner vers Steve. _Y'a que toi qui peut l'approcher sans qu'elle ne s'enfuit je pense Capsicle."_

Le concerné fronce les sourcils et son regard qui s'était posé sur le génie glisse jusqu'à la silhouette féminine. Il étudie la question mais les autres choisissent pour lui bien plus rapidement. Il voit Scott, Rhodes et Vision s'écarter lentement. Alors qu'il ne voyait qu'une partie de son visage et de ses cheveux, il peut à présent la voir entièrement.

Se pinçant les lèvres, Steve se lève du canapé sur lequel il était assit avec Sam. Immédiatement les pupilles vertes se posent sur lui et il voit le corps de l'espionne se détendre légèrement. Une personne lambda ne l'aurait pas vu, mais les Avengers ne sont pas des personnes "lambdas". Sur sa gauche le milliardaire souffle un petit "vous voyez" et au fond de lui Steve sent une sorte de fierté malsaine apparaître. Il se sent étrangement spécial de voir qu'il est le seul capable de faire réagir positivement la jeune femme.

Doucement, un pas après l'autre avec une lenteur qu'il veut suffisante pour qu'elle puisse se dérober ou l'arrêter, il contourne la table et s'approche d'elle. Elle le regarde faire, ses yeux rivés aux siens, sans réagir. Bien au contraire à chaque nouveau pas qui comble la distance entre eux, il voit la jeune femme se détendre un peu plus.

Il s'arrête à moins d'un mettre d'elle et tout à coup il est bizarrement mal à l'aise. Il est bien trop conscient des regards de tout le reste de l'équipe sur eux deux. Il n'a jamais aimé attirer l'attention et maintenant il est en plein dedans. Il s'est approché d'elle et elle l'a laissée faire mais "et maintenant" ? Qu'est-il censé faire ?

Son regard qui a doucement glissé vers le sol est tout à coup accroché par le bandage défait au poignet droit de la jeune femme. Et c'est naturellement qu'il vient prendre sa main dans la sienne pour relever sa manche de sa main libre.

Une fois de plus Natasha se laisse faire. Elle a aussi les yeux baissés sur leurs mains tout comme lui. Elle le regarde faire avec attention en silence, tandis que le soldat lui défait son bandage avec douceur.

Lorsque la blessure encore fraîche mais déjà bien refermée est exposée à la vue de tous, un hoquet misérable de la part de Wanda franchit dans la pièce. Du coin de l'œil Steve la voit poser une main sur sa bouche en détournant le regard alors que son regard s'emplit de larmes qu'elle peine à contenir. Il ne manque pas le grognement de Clint que se rassoie en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise ni le "bon sang" murmuré avec effroi de Scott et le "oh mon dieu" choqué de Peter. Tout les autres grimacent ou détourne les yeux du spectacle. Rhodes et Stark sont peut être les deux plus résistant.

Sans même penser à aller s'asseoir afin d'être plus à l'aise, il enroule de nouveau le bandage sur lui même. Pendant ce laps de temps le bras de Natasha retombe mollement le long de son corps alors qu'elle garde les yeux rivés avec attention sur les gestes du Captain.

Quelques secondes plus tard Steve tend la main vers la rousse qui repose docilement son poignet au creux de sa paume. Il est en train de bander à nouveau la peau blessée quand la voix de Clint s'élève à nouveau.

 _"- Steve... pourquoi Natasha ne réagit qu'avec toi ?"_

Sa voix est rendue rauque sous l'émotion. Le concerné se pince les lèvres avant de hausser les épaules. Il allait répondre mais une autre voix emplit la pièce à la place.

 _"- C'est probablement parce qu'il est le Captain. Peu importe combien ça me fait mal de l'admettre, ce grand gaillard au ballais dans le cul est le leader du groupe. On lui fait tous confiance. Natasha aussi. C'est peu être instinctif."_

Steve soupire silencieusement. Il a tout à coup envie de remercier Tony de faire diversion. Pour une fois même la pique ne le dérange pas. Au contraire elle le fait sourire, chose qui attire le regard émeraude devant lui. Natasha se met tout à coup à observer son visage avec une curiosité suffisamment pour lui faire entre-ouvrir les lèvres dans un petit "o" silencieux. Steve sent le regard de la rousse sur lui mais il reste concentré sur sa tache.

 _"- Et alors ? Je suis celui qui connaît Natasha depuis le plus longtemps,_ fait la voix encore plus sombre de l'archer.

- _Peut être aussi parce que c'est Steve qui l'a sorti du gouffre dans lequel elle était,_ intervient alors Sam silencieux jusqu'ici.

 _\- Je pense que nous ne devrions pas chercher à comprendre pourquoi c'est Steve et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Réjouissons nous plutôt de la voir réagir et revenir petit à petit de l'enfer qu'elle a vécu,_ enchaîne Vision avec la sagesse dont il fait bien souvent preuve.

 _\- Bien parler,_ assène le génie en posant une main ferme sur l'épaule de l'hybride alors qu'il tient de l'autre un verre d'alcool qu'il vient de se servir. _Mister-Pierre-Précieuse a raison. Contentons-nous d'être là pour elle."_

Et comme pour clore la conversation, le milliardaire avance vers la télé qu'il allume.

 _"- Quelqu'un veut mater un film ?_ Demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil en observant tout le monde avec son éternel sourire en coin.

 _\- Moi Monsieur Stark !_ S'exclame alors la petite araignée en bondissant près de son idole, visiblement remit de son choc.

 _\- J'en suis aussi,_ répond le faucon en se renfonçant dans le canapé.

 _\- Pas sans moi,_ ajoute Scott en sautant par dessus le dossier d'un fauteuil hors de prix pour atterrir sur l'assise en manquant de cogner la table de son pied.

 _\- Hé doucement toi ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis celui qui paye que ça veut dire que tu as le droit de tout casser._

 _\- Oh aller fais pas ton rabat-joie Tony, il n'a rien cassé_ , ricane Rhodes en s'asseyant lui aussi sur le canapé non loin de Sam."

Steve suit vaguement la conversation alors qu'il termine le bandage de l'espionne qui n'a toujours pas bougée. Lorsqu'il relève le regard vers le visage féminin face à lui il tente de déceler une trace de désagrément. Mais rien, elle se contente de faire aller son regard des uns aux autres en suivant elle aussi la conversation. Pourtant les pupilles vertes finissent par se plonger dans celle de Captain América qui lui sourit doucement.

 _"- Sans moi,_ claque alors la voix froide de l'archer. _"_

Et quand Steve se retourne pour faire face à ce dernier il remarque que Clint a les yeux rivés sur sa main qui tient toujours le poignet de Natasha. Prit sur le fait, Barton se lève vivement avant de quitter la pièce. Aussitôt un soupire franchit les lèvres de Steve qui s'empresse de relâcher la jeune femme.

 _"- Je passe aussi."_

Rogers manque de sursauter en entendant la voix de Bruce sur sa droite derrière Natasha. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué jusque là. Le visage du docteur est emplit de douleur qu'il peine à camoufler.

 _"- Oh t'es sure mon pote ?_ Demande Stark qui, alors qu'il allait s'asseoir, se rend près du frigo pour farfouiller dans les placards.

 _\- Oui Tony. J'ai des recherches à terminer. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée du coup."_

Il force un sourire et se dirige déjà vers la sortie de la pièce quand toutes les personnes présentes à l'exception de Natasha lui disent bonne nuit. Pourtant il s'arrête dans le couloir et se tourne vers la jeune femme en question. Mais elle ne le regarde pas elle. Elle est tournée vers Steve qui parle avec Tony et Sam.

Le médecin s'interrompt alors qu'il allait l'appeler quand il voit l'espionne lever le bras pour venir attraper le bas du t-shirt de Steve du bout des doigts comme le ferait un enfant timide. La voir ainsi n'agir et réagir qu'en présence ou qu'avec Steve retourne l'estomac du chercheur qui détourne le regard et court se réfugier dans son laboratoire. Il en a assez vu.

Le Captain, lui, baisse le regard sur son t-shirt pour voir que Natasha s'est accroché à lui.

 _"- Tu veux regarder le film Natasha ?"_

Les yeux de la concernée qui fixaient jusque là sa propre main remontent vivement sur le visage du blond. Rogers voit l'espionne se pincer les lèvres avant de hocher la tête. Alors il lui sourit et l'entraîne doucement vers le deuxième canapé où il s'assoit. Vision est assit dedans aussi alors que Wanda a prit place sur le deuxième fauteuil.

L'espionne le suit dans un silence religieux. Mais elle reste debout devant le canapé en regardant autour d'elle comme si elle était perdue. Elle ne s'approche pas plus que de raison de Vision, se remettant tout à coup sur ses gardes.

 _"- Hep l'espionne, on s'assoit pour regarder un film. Pas possible t'aurai quand même pas oublier ça si ?_ Ricane cyniquement Stark en revenant les bras chargés de divers victuailles sucrées ou salées. _"_

Elle fixe alors son regard vert sur Stark et penche la tête sur la gauche avant que son regard ne glisse de nouveau sur Steve. Et par automatisme, sans même réaliser son geste, ce dernier se décale pour lui laisser la place contre l'accoudoir. Il a comprit tout naturellement : être près de lui oui, mais près des autres c'est encore trop tôt.

Natasha s'y assoie sagement et pose son regard sur la télé alors que les autres s'installent mieux et que les discutions s'élèvent à nouveau pour le choix du film.

 _"- Ça va ?_ Lui murmure la voix basse du Captain alors qu'il se penche légèrement vers elle. _"_

Natasha cligne des yeux le temps d'une seconde avant de hocher la tête. Elle se retrouve de nouveau plongée dans les prunelles océans si rassurantes.

 _"- Si tu veux partir tu me le dis ok ?_ S'assure le blond dans un sourire rassurant.

 _\- Oui Steve, merci."_

Et tout à coup le silence se fait dans la pièce. Tout le monde a le regard tourné vers elle et les visages sont surprit. Elle a parlé sans le réaliser, sa voix s'élevant d'elle même. C'est Tony qui encore une fois est le premier à s'en remettre.

 _"- Petit à petit les amis, petit à petit,_ s'exclame-t-il en s'enfonçant dans le canapé entre Sam et Peter. _J'vous le dis, on va la retrouver notre Natasha grâce à Captain-Saint-Pureté !"_

Si le concerné grogne, tout le monde éclate de rire. Ou presque. Natasha elle se contente de faire voyager son regard des uns aux autres.

Le film démarre finalement et elle reporte son attention sur l'écran.

C'est alors qu'elle songe que là dans l'immédiat elle se sent bien. Bien mieux qu'elle ne l'a jamais été depuis ces derniers jours. Elle a l'impression d'être à sa place, un peu plus qu'hier en tout cas. Elle songe que demain pourrait encore accroître cette impression. Elle a la sensation de guérir petit à petit. De revenir de très loin sans parvenir à dire d'où exactement.

Son regard vadrouille sur les personnes présentes avant de se poser sur Steve. Une douce chaleur se diffuse dans son ventre et elle se sent comme à la maison. Parce qu'après tout **il ne s'agit que de ça** n'est-ce pas ? Rester dans ce lieu qu'elle peut appeler maison. Avec toutes ces personnes. Et se sentir bien.

* * *

 **Voici le chapitre 14.**

 **Voici le chapitre 14 avec un peu de retard. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu accès à mon pc la semaine dernier mais je suis quand même revenue avec un texte. Et a présent voici le dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus.**

 **Enjoy !**


	15. Eclaircissements

**Il ne s'agit que de ça**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de l'univers de Marvel et des Avengers ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter.

 **Couple :** Natasha Romanoff - Steven Rogers

 **Note :** Cette histoire commence après Civil War et tout les autres films en rapport avec l'univers Avengers.

* * *

 **Merci à "Inconnue" comme toujours depuis déjà quelques chapitres.**

* * *

 **Éclaircissements**

Le reste de la journée s'est faite devant une série de films. L'archer et le docteur ne sont pas réapparut. C'est vers la fin de journée, au alentour de 18 heure, que les médecins assignés à l'aile médical du quartier générale sont apparut. Ils semblaient clairement mal à l'aise de faire irruption ainsi dans l'aile réservée aux Avengers mais comme ils l'ont mentionnés "l'obligation a fait que". Ils sont donc venus chercher Natasha pour l'emmener avec eux dans un silence religieux.

La jeune femme les suivait la tête baissé les yeux dans le vague fixant un point à quelques mètres devant elle. Steve qui avait voulu l'accompagné n'y a pas été autorisé avec avec un regard inquiet l s'est rassit sur le canapé et à fait semblant de regarder la fin du film.

Voilà donc trois bonnes heures déjà maintenant que Natasha est allongée sur la table d'auscultation. Une aiguille enfoncée dans le bras elle observe le plafond avec un visage impassible. Autour d'elle les médecins gigotent dans tout les sens pour faire tout un tas de choses auxquelles elle ne prête pas attention. Elle est plongée dans ses pensées.

Elle songe qu'elle veut retourner dans la salle avec tout les autres. Retourner sur le canapé regarder un film avec eux. Près de Steve. Elle s'était amusée à les voir se chamailler gentiment devant les films.

Elle ferme les yeux et sur ses paupières défilent le visage des personnes avec qui elle était. Le dernier visage qu'elle voit avant de sombrer dans le sommeil possède une tignasse blonde et des yeux océans.

* * *

Les jours passent avec calme. Les Avengers font tout pour aider Natasha à redevenir tout doucement la jeune femme qu'elle était. Pratiquement tous tout du moins. Clint ne reste avec Natasha que quand elle est seule. Et il ne s'approche jamais, ne lui parle jamais. Il se contente du strict minimum. Bruce agit à peut être de la même manière bien qu'il reste encore moins souvent avec elle que l'archer.

Pourtant Natasha le voit bien, à chaque fois qu'il est là le médecin semble vouloir lui dire quelque chose. Tout comme il la suit toujours du regard en pensant qu'elle ne le remarque pas quand elle est occupée à autre chose.

Malgré tout grâce aux efforts de tout le monde, l'espionne se retrouve peu à peu. Elle a pratiquement retrouvé l'intégralité de ses attitudes passés et elle s'est remise à parler comme avant avec les autres. Même si des fois elle n'a pas encore récupérée tout le mordant qu'elle avait avant - ou sa finesse et son sadisme - elle peut malgré tout rire à nouveau avec l'équipe.

Un soupire passe les lèvres de la jeune femme alors qu'elle se sert une infusion.

Elle vient d'arriver dans la pièce de vie où elle retrouve Wanda en grande conversation avec Peter sur elle ne sait trop quoi, Vision qui lit un journal affalé dans le canapé, et Steve. Mais alors que ce dernier lisait un petit livre de poche, il se lève du fauteuil où il était installé pour quitter la pièce dans un "a plus tard" général.

Voilà quatre jours à présent que Steve a ce genre de comportement. Il fuit les pièces où elle entre, s'arrange pour croiser son regard le moins possible, ne plus propose plus d'activité. Et bien qu'il reste cordiale avec elle quand ils se parlent, il ne prolonge jamais le moment.

L'espionne suit la silhouette masculine de ses yeux verts jusqu'à le voir disparaître dans le couloir après avoir passé l'entrée sans porte de la cuisine.

 _"- Vous vous êtes disputé ?"_

C'est la voix de Wanda. Elle la regarde avec une moue triste légèrement inquiète et gênée. Romanoff fait non de la tête sans ouvrir la bouche alors que les regards des deux autres hommes dans la pièce se pose sur elle.

 _"- Pourtant il semblerait que le Capitaine Rogers vous évite pour une raison qui nous est à tous inconnu,_ poursuit Vision. _Et il n'est apparemment pas le seul."_

Tous à leur degré de différence sont observateurs. Natasha n'est donc pas surprise qu'ils aient eux aussi remarqué ça. La jeune sorcière se lève pour contourne la table et venir poser une main réconfortante sur le bras de Black Widow.

 _"- Je suis sure que ça va s'arranger. Steve n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Puis il y a Barton aussi avec qui il y a besoin de quelques... éclaircissements. Mais je sais que ça s'arrangera,_ finit Wanda après une hésitation.

 _\- Oui, je sais."_

Et c'est vrai. Elle le sait. Mais ça ne change rien au problème. Steve l'évite. Tout comme Clint et Bruce. Et si pour les deux derniers ça lui donne déjà un pincement au cœur - elle est Natasha Romanoff, il ne faut pas abuser non plus - voir que Steve agit de la même manière la frustre étrangement. Non en fait ça la blesse vraiment. Plus que pour les deux autres encore sans qu'elle ne sache réellement pour quelle raison. Elle sent une sorte de colère grandir chaque jour un peu plus en elle.

Et elle a beau se creuser la tête elle n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tout cela à dégénéré ainsi.

Après avoir remercié la jeune Maximoff d'un sourire, Natasha quitte la pièce en emportant sa tasse habituelle - ça lui a fait drôle quand elle s'est souvenue que c'était la sienne tout spécialement. Elle qui ne s'attache jamais aux choses matérielles d'ordinaire hormis ses armes.

Depuis la veille elle n'a plus besoin de voir les médecins et elle est ré-autorisée à faire du sport. Mais elle n'a pas encore le droit de participer aux missions.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle passe la porte de ses appartements privés. Ses pas la guident vers le fond de son chambre et elle s'assoie près de la fenêtre. Sur ce même fauteuil où Steve s'est assit bien des semaines plus tôt, elle finit sa tasse en regardant la pluie tomber. Les lourdes gouttes s'écrase sur le sol où les feuilles mortes disparaissaient peu à peu.

Lorsqu'elle porte une nouvelle fois la tasse à ses lèvres, elle s'étonne de ne rien sentir glisser sur sa langue. Un rapide coup d'œil au fond du contenant lui fait comprendre qu'elle a tout bu. Pourtant la tasse était pleine quand elle était arrivée. Combien de temps a-t-elle passé ici pour boire 50 cl d'infusion sans même le réaliser ?

Dans un soupire l'espionne aux cheveux roux se lève pour pour gagner son dressing, abandonnant la tasse vide entre temps sur la table. Avec lenteur elle se déshabille avant de tirer une tenue de sport de ses placards. Elle enfile un pantalon moulant noir avant de passer ses habituelles bottines d'action à ses pieds. Lorsqu'elle se redresse elle place un débardeur gris sur son soutient gorge en dentelle noire.

Son regard se pose sur l'un de ses poignets alors qu'elle est en train d'ajuster le tissu gris sur sa taille. La cicatrice blanche marque la moitié de la peau de son poignet et c'est la même chose sur son autre poignet à la façon d'un miroir. D'un tiroir un peu différent des autres elle sort deux brassards en tissu élasthanne noir qu'elle met sur ses poignets alors qu'elle se mord la lèvre. Ses mains se font tout à coup tremblantes et elle enserre ses poignets de ses mains en plissant les yeux douloureusement..

Natasha souffle un bon coup pour se reprendre en levant la tête avant de quitter sa chambre. Il ne faut pas qu'elle se laisse aller. Elle en a vu d'autre et elle en verra d'autre.

Alors elle gagne rapidement la salle d'entraînement où elle découvre Rhodes en train de frapper un sac.

 _"- Plutôt que t'épuiser sur un adversaire immobile, que dirais-tu d'un face à face avec moi ?"_

L'ancienne ballerine le voit se tourner vers elle avec un sourire et pour toute réponse il s'avance vers le ring de boxe. Il a son regard posé sur ses poignets cachés sous le tissu et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher elle passe ses bras dans son dos pour les cacher.

 _"- Désolé, c'est impoli,_ dit-il en détournant le regard, _ça te gêne toujours ? Pourtant ça ne doit pas être tes premières cicatrices._

 _\- Non c'est vrai mais je ne les aime pas. Je les trouve moche. Horrible en fait,_ reprend-elle après quelques secondes _. Peut être à cause de la condition dans laquelle j'étais quand elle m'ont été causé."_

Et James Rhodes comprend. Il hoche la tête. Il sait ce que c'est parce qu'il est dérangé par la cicatrice qui orne le bas de son dos à chaque fois qu'il s'aperçoit dans un miroir. Alors il comprend combien on peut ne pas avoir envie d'en parler. Immédiatement il se met en position de combat alors qu'elle le rejoint et se place face à lui de la même manière tout deux pieds nus sur la toile de sol.

Après un gong imaginaire, le combat s'engage et ils se calent sur le rythme de l'autre. Il bloque, elle virevolte et frappe. Il esquive et riposte, elle utilise sa force à son avantage et c'est à son tour de renvoyer un coup. Les coups de pieds et les coups de poings fusent sans pour autant faire mal à leurs cibles.

Ils sont tant prit dans le combat qu'ils ne remarquent même pas l'arriver de leurs camarades tour à tour. Si l'archer - qui est le premier - se place dans sur un banc à plusieurs mètres du ring. Le Captain lui s'approche pour venir s'adosser au mur non loin dans le dos de la jeune femme.

C'est quand James demande une pause la main sur les cotes pour reprendre son souffle qu'ils réalisent qu'ils ne sont plus seuls.

Les pupilles vertes se pose sur l'archer et elle lui fait signe d'approcher alors que War machine descend du ring en crachant ses poumons. Le soldat à la pot chocolat se précipite sur sa bouteille d'eau. Alors que Natasha sans attendre quitte le ring en sautant par dessus les cordes pour atterrir sur le sol avec agilité. Peu à peu ses réflexes lui reviennent en parallèle du reste.

Dans des pas rapides et décidés elle s'avance vers Clint qui est déjà en train de se lever dans l'intention de quitter la pièce. Tout naturellement Natasha accélère le pas. Elle ne compte pas le laisser s'échapper une fois de plus. Son regard se fait colérique quand elle voit Clint lui tourner le dos littéralement. Mais elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de s'éloigner qu'elle l'attrape par le coude alors que sa voix tranchante s'élève doucement.

 _"- Faut qu'on parle."_

Clint se tourne légèrement pour voir son coude arrêté par la main de son ancienne partenaire de mission. Il grimace alors qu'il relève les yeux pour les fixer sur le visage de la jeune femme.

 _"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Romanoff ?"_

La concernée plisse les yeux. La voix de l'archer est agressive et froide, pleine de rancœur.

 _"- Pourquoi tu m'évite?_

 _\- Je t'évite pas."_

La réponse est bien trop rapide et trop froide pour être sincère.

 _"- A d'autres... T'aurai préférée que je claque je suppose."_

Sa voix est chargée d'amertume et elle se campe sur ses jambes en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine le regard colérique fixé sur lui. Elle sait très bien qu'il ne veut pas ça, mais elle a besoin de le faire réagir alors elle tape là où ça fait mal.

Quand il la voit faire, Barton songe qu'elle ressemble plus que jamais au court de ses derniers jours à la jeune femme qui connaissait.

 _"- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Jamais je ne voudrai ça._

 _\- Alors quoi ? Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien, je ne suis pas stupide. Tout le monde a remarqué que tu m'évitai. Et j'ai beau avoir été quelque peu absente ces derniers jours, il n'empêche que ça me saute aux yeux aussi."_

La voix de la jeune femme se fait acide et elle referme plus fortement ses bras sur son corps. Clint soupire en baissant la tête alors qu'il ferme les yeux. Il se tourne alors entièrement vers elle en se frottant la nuque.

 _"- C'est vrai, ok je l'admets. C'est juste que..."_

Et ce début d'explication a le mérite de détendre un chouia l'espionne. Mais l'archer ne continue pas. Un peu plus loin Steve qui les observait discrètement jusque là se pince les lèvres tandis qu'il écoute distraitement le colonel qui est en train de lui parler.

 _"- C'est juste que quoi Clint ?_ Fait la voix légèrement serrée de la jeune femme.

 _\- J'étais jaloux..."_

Il soupire une deuxième fois avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de les poser sur Steve.

 _"- Je suis jaloux ! Voilà c'est juste ça. Pourquoi c'est forcément Steve qui a réussit à te faire réagir ? Pourquoi pas moi ? J'suis quoi au final ? Je sers à rien ! Je ne vaux rien pour toi ? C'est ça ? J'y cr..._

 _\- Clint ! Clint ! Hé du calme,_ l'interrompe Natasha en le prenant par les épaules alors qu'il commence à trépigner sur place en faisant de grands gestes. Elle parle d'une voix qu'elle veut apaisante en essayant de capter son regard. _Bien sur que si tu compte pour moi. Tu le sais très bien. Sans toi aujourd'hui je ne serai même pas là. J'ai une confiance absolue en toi."_

L'archer relève la tête et jette un regard colérique à la jeune femme.

 _"- Ah ouais ? Tu m'explique pourquoi je ne pouvais rien faire pour t'aider ? Quoi que je dise, quoi que je fasse, au mieux tu ne réagissais pas, au pire tu t'en allais. Au final je ne sers à rien."_

La rousse se pince les lèvres en baissant une seconde les yeux sur ses pieds. Puis elle repend d'une voix plus basse, une voix mal assurée.

 _"- Je ne sais pas Clint. Je suis incapable de te dire pourquoi lui et pas toi. Mais...,_ elle relève les yeux vers lui, _tu es mon meilleur ami. Je tiens sincèrement à toi. Et je n'aime pas qu'on soit éloigné comme ça."_

Barton la regarde en clignant des yeux. Son expression au départ méfiante et blessée, cachée sous une apparente colère, laisse place à l'étonnement et le soulagement. Natasha le relâche alors. Le message est passé mais à présent l'atmosphère semble un peu tendue. Elle se recule en se raclant la gorge de façon discrète.

 _"- Je crois que c'est la première fois que tu montre autant tes sentiments. Quand je suis là tout du moins,_ ricane l'archer de manière gêné.

 _\- C'est parce que mon meilleur ami est un idiot incapable de réaliser la vérité qu'il a juste sous les yeux. Ou parce qu'il est trop stupide pour venir me poser la question qui le chiffonne directement. Qu'il préfère jouer à l'abruti en s'enfuyant à chaque fois."_

Et le concerné ricane, rejoint quelques secondes plus tard par la jeune femme.

 _"- Ok je crois que je l'ai mérité,_ fait-il dans un sourire sincère et la tension entre eux à totalement disparut. _Tu as réussit à me dire de trois manières différentes que j'étais complètement con, incroyable._

 _\- C'est parce que tu es con que ça t'étonne autant._

 _\- Hé ! Non mais dis donc !"_

Natasha rigole. Franchement cette fois. Et Clint sourit, totalement rassuré. Finalement sans un mot et d'un commun accord, ils se rendent au ring pour un petit combat, rejoignant plus ou moins les deux autres.

 _"- Sois clémente avec moi._

 _\- Rêve Barton. Tu vas souffrir."_

Et le sadisme dont elle faisait preuve avant sa mission semble refaire peu à peu surface alors qu'elle étire un sourire en coin avec un regard pétillant de malice.

Les deux spectateurs rigolent à leurs tours.

Quelques minutes plus tard néanmoins, avec la plus de discrétion possible, Steve s'échappe de la salle d'entraînement. Derrière lui les bruits de coups et les commentaires de War Machine résonnent quelques secondes avant que la porte ne se referme en silence.

Clint, qui est probablement le seul à avoir vu le départ du Captain, bloque une seconde. Un coup de pied retourné de Natasha le ramène à la réalité. Mais au lieu de l'esquiver et de riposter, il se contente d'attraper son talon et tourne son visage vers elle en perdant sa garde.

Elle se redresse à son tour en voyant son expression tout à coup bien trop sérieux et hors propos pour le combat. Son talon, toujours dans la main de Clint, la force à faire un presque grand écart alors qu'elle est debout sur le ring.

 _"- Vous vous êtes brouillé ?"_

Si au début Natasha ne comprend pas, un rapide coup d'œil sur la salle réussit à la renseigner. Il parle de Steve avec qui elle ne sait plus comment se comporter.

Elle fait un non de la tête. Quand Clint la relâche elle ramène sa jambe sous elle et baisse la tête en fermant les yeux dans un soupire.

James qui sent qu'il n'a plus rien à faire ici quitte la pièce dans un "on se voit plus tard" avec un sourire contrit en direction de l'archer.

La rousse remonte sa main à son visage pour poser le dos contre son front dans un nouveau soupire. Elle sent Barton s'approcher sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir les yeux. Et une main réconfortante se pose sur son épaule.

 _"- Désolée 'Tasha. C'est peut être à cause de moi."_

La concernée relève vivement la tête en fixant son ami d'un regard d'incompréhension.

 _"- Je te l'ai dit j'étais jaloux. Et il l'a remarqué j'en suis sure."_

Alors Natasha grimace.

 _"- Pourquoi les hommes sont-ils si compliqués ?"_

Mais sa tentative d'humour cynique ne cache pas vraiment la peine qui la tiraille. Parce qu' **il ne s'agit que de ça** n'est-ce pas ? Une peine dont elle a du mal à comprendre l'étrange puissance alors qu'elle sent sa gorge se serrer.

Elle réalise avec un pincement au cœur qu'elle et Steve ne se sont pas du tout adressé la parole aujourd'hui.

* * *

 **Voici le chapitre 15.**

 **Avec un peu d'avance pour celui-ci.**

 **Enjoy !**


	16. Colère

**Il ne s'agit que de ça**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de l'univers de Marvel et des Avengers ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter.

 **Couple :** Natasha Romanoff - Steven Rogers

 **Note :** Cette histoire commence après Civil War et tout les autres films en rapport avec l'univers Avengers.

* * *

 **Merci à "Inconnue" qui comme toujours me motive avec ses reviews.**

* * *

 **Colère**

Natasha et Clint passent le reste de la journée ensemble. Ainsi que les deux jours suivant. Ils renouent, ils rigolent, ils parlent, ils écoutent, ils profitent. De l'un, de l'autre. Ou simplement de être avec ensembles. A nouveau.

Tout le monde est rassuré de voir ça. Les choses se sont arrangées. La tension s'est un peu dissipée au sein de l'aile de Avengers. Les repas se font avec plus de facilité maintenant que Clint est à nouveau de bonne humeur.

Mais alors, pourquoi Natasha a-t-elle si mal au creux de la poitrine alors qu'elle traîne dans les couloirs ? Elle est perdue au fin fond de ses pensées, les yeux perdus dans le vide à quelques mètres devant elle. Ses pas bien que discret frottent légèrement sur le sol toujours aussi brillant.

Aujourd'hui c'est vendredi et Clint est retourné chez lui voir sa famille, tout comme Peter est retourné voir May au Queens. Wanda et Vision qui sont enfin ensembles officiellement sont partis en week end. Scott est avec sa fille en camping apparemment, Natasha ne sait plus trop. Elle n'y a pas vraiment fait attention. Sam a été invité par Rhodey et Stark pour une rencontre officielle avec des hauts gradés de l'armée.

Tout à coup l'aile des Avengers - sa maison - semblent particulièrement vide.

Pourtant lorsque l'espionne débarque dans la cuisine elle découvre Bruce Banner penché sur une liasse de documents, un stylo dans une main une tasse de café dans l'autre. Si sur le moment Romanoff pense à faire demi-tour, elle se reprend en songeant que ça ne pourra pas rester éternellement ainsi entre eux. Qu'un jour il va bien falloir retrouver un semblant de relation amicale et mettre les choses à plat.

Alors prudemment elle s'approche jusqu'à parvenir près de lui.

 _"- Bonjour."_

Elle a parlée doucement mais le docteur devant elle sursaute malgré tout. Il tourne vivement son visage vers elle les yeux exorbités. Natasha le voit avaler difficilement. Il finit par se reprendre mais c'est une seconde trop tard. Une seconde qui suffit à Natasha pour voir qu'il n'a pas envie de lui faire face. Une seconde qui lui suffit pour voir l'éclair de douleur qui habite le regard du docteur.

Il hoche la tête en guise de salut et entreprend déjà de rassembler ses affaires.

 _"- Je te dérange ?"_

Elle parvient à cacher l'agacement quand elle voit son comportement. Elle fronce les sourcils alors qu'elle parle une nouvelle fois calmement. Elle n'a pas envie de lancer les hostilités. Pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'elle fait un pas vers lui pour arranger les choses. Mais elle ne comprend pas ce qu'elle a bien pu faire pour le blesser. Ou alors elle ne se rappelle pas.

Pourtant ça suffit à faire s'immobiliser Banner qui se tourne vers elle en se pinçant les lèvres. A nouveau elle voix cette douleur mélangée à de l'agacement dans les yeux marrons habituellement teintés de gentillesse.

 _"- N-non non,_ répond-il de manière précipité alors qu'il reprend de nouveau le rangement de ses affaires.

 _\- Tu vas m'éviter encore longtemps ?_ Lâche abruptement l'espionne après avoir soupirée. _"_

Mince.

Elle aurait aimer que les choses se passent plus calmement. Elle aurait aimée ne pas se sentir agacée à ce point. Mais voir l'homme qu'elle aimait l'éviter comme si elle était la peste elle même la blesse.

Alors cette fois elle ne parvient pas à cacher l'acidité et l'agacement dans sa voix. Les mots sortent trop vite trop tôt.

Elle fait un effort pour venir lui parler alors qu'il semble lui en vouloir. Mais ce devrait plutôt être l'inverse. C'est à elle de lui en vouloir. Elle se rappelle de la manière dont il l'a ignorée. Elle se rappelle le sentiment d'impuissance qu'elle a eu. Le sentiment d'abandon.

Comme elle s'en doutait, ses mots figent le scientifique une nouvelle fois qui baisse la tête en soupirant fortement.

 _"- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si je t'évite effectivement ?"_

Cette fois c'est la voix de Bruce qui est acide. Il pose sa main sur la liasse de feuilles qu'il lisait en fusillant l'espionne du regard. Et cette dernière s'attend à tout sauf à ça. Pourtant elle garde un visage impassible, un regard sérieux. Elle sait que la douleur qui vient de la tirailler comme une brûlure ne s'est pas vu dans son regard. Elle s'en félicite.

 _"- Ce n'est pas comme si je t'importais."_

Cette fois Natasha a du mal à cacher sa peine et sa douleur. Se sent-il obligé d'en rajouter une couche avec ce genre de phrases ?

Et si la rousse est une seconde étonnée, très vite c'est la colère qui prend place au creux de sa poitrine. Une colère suffisamment grande pour mettre la douleur amère au second plan.

 _"- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à dire ça ?!_ S'énerve-t-elle en avançant vers l'un des fauteuils pour se laisser tomber dedans. _J'suis aussi horrible que ça ?"_

Dans sa dernière phrase, prononcée plusieurs poignées de secondes après la première, elle passe une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Immédiatement Banner se radoucit en la voyant faire et s'approche. Natasha semble vraiment blessée par ses mots bien qu'elle fasse tout pour le cacher. Mais il la côtoie depuis trop longtemps pour se laisser duper.

Il tend une main tremblante vers elle alors que deux bons mètres les séparent encore. Mais ne la touche pas. Ses doigts restent tendus vers la silhouette féminine en suspend.

 _"- Non bien sur que non. Excuses-moi._ Bruce semble alors se rendre compte de ses gestes et il s'immobilise brusquement debout au milieu de la pièce en détournant le regard. Ses bras retombent mollement le long de son corps. Pendant quelques secondes seul le bruit du vent meuble le lourd silence qui s'est emparé de la salle de vie avant qu'il ne reprenne. _C'est juste que je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec toi. J'ai bien compris qu'il y aurait pu y avoir un "toi et moi" mais j'ai mit trop de temps à l'admettre. Puis aujourd'hui au final, je ne suis même plus sure de ça. Je ne suis plus sure de rien."_

Natasha soupire encore en passant une main dans ses cheveux roux laissés ondulés. Tout à coup elle ne sait plus quoi faire. Elle ne sait plus quoi dire pendant quelques secondes qui lui paraissent longues, beaucoup trop longues. Pourtant elle finit par redresser la tête pour poser son regard dans celui du scientifique.

 _"- Parce que tu pense que moi je sais ? Je t'ai attendu Bruce. Je t'ai cherché. Je ne sais même plus combien de fois j'ai essayée de te joindre. De te rejoindre. J'espérai..._ Elle s'interrompt, son regard parcourt la pièce comme à la recherche d'une réponse. _Je ne sais même pas ce que j'espérai ! Mais peu importe puisque ça n'a jamais servit à rien. As-tu ne serait-ce que pensé à ce que moi je pouvais ressentir ? A ce que j'ai pu en déduire ?!_ Sa voix se fait de plus en plus tremblante et Natasha songe un instant qu'elle devrait s'arrêter. Se taire et reprendre son calme. Mais elle ne peut pas elle n'y arrive pas. Il faut que ça sorte, ça lui fait autant de bien que de mal lorsque les mots sortent. _J'ai cru que je m'étais trompée Bruce,_ continue-t-elle en se relevant vivement du fauteuil pour s'écarter de lui quand il fait un pas vers elle. _J'ai cru que tu ne m'aimais pas. J'ai cru que..._ "

Mais Romanoff s'interrompt en se mordant la lèvre cette fois. Elle est à court de mot. Comment finir sa phrase ? A-t-elle même vraiment besoin de la finir ?

Elle sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Tout comme elle sent les tremblements parcourent ses bras et ses jambes. Au creux de sa poitrine son cœur bat à un rythme bien trop rapide pour qu'elle ne se sente pas bien. Et son estomac est noué.

 _"- J'ai cru que c'était moi qui t'avait fait fuir."_

Finalement oui, il semble qu'il fallait qu'elle finisse sa phrase car les mots passent ses lèvres dans une voix cassée tremblante.

Et le sanglot qui transparaît dans sa voix n'échappe pas au Docteur. Pas plus qu'à Steve qui vient d'arriver dans le couloir à quelques mètres de l'entrée de la pièce de vie. Le Captain est caché aux yeux des deux autres grâce au mur mais son ouïe boostée au super-sérum lui permet d'entendre la conversation malgré la distance.

 _"- Natasha...,_ fait la voix elle aussi tremblante du Médecin _."_

Steve n'a pas besoin de la voir pour savoir que l'espionne n'arrive plus à cacher ses émotions. Et visiblement il n'est pas le seul à se sentir mal à ce constat. Ses poings se serrent le long de ses jambes. Le blond a envie d'avancer pour aller consoler la jeune femme, de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire que tout ira bien. Mais à la place il ne bouge pas. A l'inverse du brun dont il entend le froissement des vêtements.

 _"- Je suis désolé,_ s'élève à nouveau la voix de Bruce. _Je ne pensais pas t'avoir blessée autant."_

Cette fois quand Banner s'approche la jeune femme ne s'éloigne pas. Elle a réussit à ravaler ses larmes et calmer un peu ses tremblements. A travers ses mèches rousses elle regarde l'homme devant elle s'approcher sans savoir comment réagir.

 _"- Nan c'est sure. Je suis insensible. C'est ce que tout le monde se dit. Alors pourquoi je souffrirai ?_ Répond-elle d'une voix ironique en fronçant à nouveau les sourcils _."_

la remarque fait grimacer de scientifique mais ne le décourage pas pour autant. Il continue d'avancer vers elle. Immédiatement elle se tend quand la main du docteur se pose sur le haut de son bras.

Steve a présent appuyé contre le mur qui le cache toujours bouillonne de rage. Il est en colère contre l'équipe au complet mais aussi contre lui même. Natasha a se ressenti à cause d'eux.

 _"- Je suis tellement désolé. Je n'y ai jamais pensé. Pardonne moi d'avoir été si égoïste."_

La voix du brun est elle aussi tremblante. Voyant que l'espionne ne le repousse pas il se rapproche d'elle jusqu'à la prendre dans ses bras. Avec une fermeté désespérée il la sert contre lui.

 _"- Pardonne moi..._ Chuchote-t-il dans une litanie chevrotante. Il sent le corps de la jeune femme tendue contre son épaule qui ne réagit pas et il se sent encore plus minable. _Laisse moi réparer mes erreurs, donne moi une autre chance."_

Contre lui la jeune femme cesse de respirer dans une inspiration surprise. De son coté Steve serre les dents et fait demi-tour. Il n'a rien à faire là. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il est resté là tout ce temps à espionner comme un mal-propre. Il est tellement tenté d'intervenir. De se mettre en colère contre Bruce pour son égoïsme. Mais ça n'arrangerait rien. Bien au contraire, il en est sure.

Alors silencieusement et aussi rapidement que possible le blond fait demi tour et il regagne sa chambre. Dedans, installé sur une méridienne près de la fenêtre il prend son carnet à dessin et un crayon et commence à noircir la page immaculée.

Natasha quant à elle ne sait absolument pas comment réagir. Mais le scientifique ne lui en laisse même pas le temps quand il l'éloigne de lui pour la fixer dans les yeux.

 _"- Tu veux bien, dis ? Bien sur que tu veux bien, après tout tu m'aime._ Essaie-t-il de se persuader ou de la persuader elle ?"

Mais Romanoff bouge la tête dans un non muet. Les mots lui paraissent si cruels à ses oreilles qu'ils lui rendent tout à coup la faculté de bouger. Au fond d'elle l'attachement qu'elle a pour le médecin se terni. Comment peut-il dire ça ? Comment peut-il lui demander ça ? Non en fait ce qui la choque le plus c'est la manière dont il parle. Comme si c'était gagné d'avance.

Elle le sent bouger contre elle alors qu'il attrape son visage entre ses mains pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Il se penche vers elle pour l'embrasser. Et tout à coup elle a peur. Si maintenant il réagit comme ça elle ne peut imaginer la suite. Ou plutôt elle ne le veut pas. L'homme qu'elle voit devant lui semble tout à coup différent du Bruce Banner qu'elle connaît. Ou qu'elle croyait connaître.

Alors encore une fois elle fait non de la tête en baissant les yeux. La lueur blessée dans le regard chocolat lui écorche le cœur mais elle ne veut pas y faire attention. Pas alors qu'il retient son visage entre ses mains.

Pourtant il semble si blessé qu'un instant elle doute. N'a-t-elle pas peur pour rien ? C'est peut être un des effets secondaires de son emprisonnement. Peut être qu'elle se fait simplement des films et que l'attitude de Bruce est normale.

 _"- Je ne sais pas,_ dit elle en se levant après s'être dégagée avec douceur. _"_

Son regard retombe sur le visage du médecin. Tout à coup il semble sur le point de pleurer, à la regarder comme ça avec un mélange d'espoir et de douleur.

Il est encore près du sol, un genou contre le carrelage froid. Ses bras sont toujours ouvert, les paumes tournées vers elle alors que l'incompréhension marque ses traits.

Il amorce un mouvement pour se lever et s'approcher de nouveau mais elle recule une fois de plus. Elle n'y peut rien. Elle n'aime pas le voir comme ça mais elle est perdue.

Elle sent alors les tremblements reparcourirent ses veines une nouvelle fois et son cœur prend une cadence qui la rend à bout de souffle un instant. Autour d'elle le monde se met à tanguer dangereusement.

 _"- Je n'en sais rien !_ S'exclame alors l'espionne en secouant la tête avant de s'enfuir de la pièce. _"_

Elle laisse Bruce derrière elle au milieu du coin salon, entre la table basse et le fauteuil. Et il la regarde partir complètement désemparé mais aussi profondément blessé. A quoi s'attendait-il au juste ? Malgré tout il ne comprend pas. Elle l'aime pourtant non ?

Il fronce les sourcils en songeant qu'il prend peut être se fait pour un acquit encore d'actualité. Mais au final peut être que les choses ont changées. Après tout il la voit agir avec Clint a passer ses journées avec lui depuis qu'ils se sont réconcilier, ou avec Steve avec qui elle est semble-t-il devenue proche.

Des mois plus tôt quand tout aurait été plus simple, quand tout aurait été logique c'était lui qui avait prit la fuite. C'est lui qui a parcourut le monde en prenant toujours grand soin de garder ses distances même quand il savait qu'elle le cherchait, qu'elle voulait le voir.

Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite. Alors il se retourne vers la table, regroupe ses affaires et retourne dans son laboratoire pour s'y enfermer.

* * *

Lorsque Natasha arrive dans sa chambre, elle s'effondre contre le mur à l'entrée.

Son corps rouspète violemment. Elle sait ce qui lui arrive. Elle fait que crise de panique. Ce n'est pas la première. Elle en a déjà fait. Mais celle-ci lui retourne l'estomac. Elle a envie de vomir. Alors lentement elle tente de ralentir sa respiration. Mais les minutes filent et rien n'y fait peu importe combien elle se concentre.

 _"- Fri-friday."_

Sa voix est toujours cassée et sa respiration laborieuse n'aide en rien. Elle agrippe son haut d'une main pour l'empoigner comme si ça allait aider.

 _"- Mademoiselle Romanoff ?_ Répond la voix de l'IA.

 _\- Où... où est... Ste-v ?"_

Un geignement de douleur passe les lèvres de la jeune femme alors qu'elle se redresse péniblement. Le monde autour d'elle tangue. Mais elle force. Elle doit s'accrocher. Elle sait que l'IA va lui répondre.

 _"- Dans sa chambre Madame."_

Alors immédiatement Natasha entreprend d'avancer. Elle tangue tellement qu'elle manque de tomber. Une main crispée sur son front, elle pose l'autre contre le mur pour se raccrocher à quelque chose alors qu'elle franchit la porte de sa chambre pour revenir dans le couloir.

Très lentement, trop lentement, et dans des soupirs de douleurs la rousse parvient à la porte du blond qui s'ouvre d'elle même.

 _"- Friday qu'est-q'..._ fait le blond râleur en se redressant mais il s'interrompt en découvrant l'espionne. _Natasha !"_

Aussitôt le carnet vole avec le crayon pour atterrir vers le bout de la méridienne alors qu'il se précipite vers la jeune femme. Il l'a rattrape in-extremis quand il la voit basculer vers l'avant et manquer de s'écraser au sol. Mais le soupire de soulagement est de courte durée. Natasha au creux de ses bras a déjà perdu connaissance.

La colère refait surface au creux du torse du Captain alors qu'il avait réussit à l'oublier en griffonnant. Elle est mélangée à une peur fébrile. Mais cette fois cette colère est dirigée contre lui même et il se traite d'idiot. Il aurait du rester près d'elle.

Au final lui aussi il la fait souffrir. Parce qu' **il ne s'agit que de ça** n'est-ce pas ? La souffrance d'une distance et d'un manque. Sinon pourquoi d'autre serait-elle venu le trouver ? Simplement parce qu'ils ne sont plus que trois dans le quartier "A" ? Égoïstement il espère que ce n'est pas l'unique raison.

* * *

 **Voici le chapitre 16.**

 **Avec un peu de retard cette fois ci. Les choses s'équilibrent.  
**

 **Enjoy !**


	17. Mots cachés

**Il ne s'agit que de ça**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de l'univers de Marvel et des Avengers ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter.

 **Couple :** Natasha Romanoff - Steven Rogers

 **Note :** Cette histoire commence après Civil War et tout les autres films en rapport avec l'univers Avengers.

* * *

 **Merci à "Inconnue" et désolée je te fais faire les montagnes russes... x)**

* * *

 **Mots cachés**

Lorsqu'elle rouvre les yeux Natasha reconnaît sans mal la chambre de Steve. Il y règne son odeur partout. Elle n'a même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour le savoir. La lumière filtre à travers ses paupières de manière désagréable, l'obligeant à s'éveiller un peu plus à chaque seconde. Il doit très certainement être encore tôt dans la journée pour qu'il y est autant de luminosité.

La chaleur agréable des draps l'enveloppe dans une sorte de cocon si réconfortant qu'elle en soupire d'aise. Elle n'a pas envie de bouger pourtant il semble le falloir quand les dernières brides de sommeil quittent son être. De plus elle ne peut pas rester éternellement ici.

Alors après avoir ouvert les yeux, Natasha se redresse pour s'asseoir dans le lit bien trop grand pour elle. Sur la méridienne - qui, elle en est sure, n'était pas là la fois d'avant lorsqu'elle était venue - elle découvre Steve installé une jambe pliée en guise d'appui l'autre étendue devant lui. Il est en train de griffonner sur un carnet.

Il semble absorbé par ce qu'il fait. Ces sourcils sont très légèrement froncés et ses yeux bleus fixent sa main qui bouge sur un rythme de grattage. Il ne semble plus du tout faire attention à ce qu'il se passe autour de lui. Tant et si bien qu'il ne réagit pas quand l'espionne, aussi silencieusement que possible, écarte les couvertures. Pas plus quand elle pose ses pieds nus au sol. Elle est sure de ne pas s'être déshabillée, pourtant elle se découvre dans un de ses pantacourts de sport - qu'elle n'a pas non plus été chercher dans sa chambre. Elle n'a plus sa veste et son soutient-gorge a disparut sous son débardeur noir qui lui pourtant est à sa place.

Telle une ombre elle glisse jusqu'à lui en prenant soin de ne pas se faire repérer avant d'être suffisamment proche. Derrière la silhouette musclée du blond, de l'autre coté de la vitre, de gros flocons tombent avec lenteur en blanchissant le sol.

C'est quand elle se penche sur lui - quand l'une de ses mèches rousses glisse de derrière son oreille pour tomber en cascade contre son visage en direction du carnet sur lequel elle est penchée - qu'il la remarque enfin. Les orbes bleus du Captain remontent vivement sur la jeune femme alors qu'il referme son carnet d'un geste de la main précipité.

Il est surprit de la découvrir tout à coup si près. Elle est à peine à quelques petits centimètres devant lui. Suffisamment près pour que lorsqu'il respire son souffle fasse bouger la chevelure rousse.

Le regard vert se tourne vers lui sans que la jeune femme ne bouge la tête. Elle l'observe à travers la cascade couleur cuivre et Steve hoquette. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise sans savoir quoi faire. Il ne pense même pas à s'écarter.

 _"- Alors à présent c'est avec toi qu'il faut que je clarifie les choses Rogers ?"_

Il faut au soldat quelques secondes pour comprendre que c'est la voix de la jeune femme qu'il vient d'entendre. Et il fronce les sourcils. Il lui faut quelques secondes de plus pour comprendre ce qu'elle vient de dire.

Puis il réalise enfin au même moment où il la voit étirer un sourire amusé en coin. Elle se moque de lui. Alors il grogne et se recule, se pressant d'avantage contre le dos de la méridienne.

L'espionne bouge à son tour et se redresse avant de se tourner dos à la fenêtre les bras croisés dans le dos.

 _"- Pourquoi tu m'évite Rogers ?"_

Elle se pince les lèvres avec l'impression d'avoir poser cette question trop de fois à trop de monde. Et c'est le cas.

 _"- Ne la joue pas comme ça avec moi Romanoff. Je reprends simplement ma place. Celle qui a toujours été."_

La concernée ouvre les lèvres sous la surprise. Mais elle les referme sans avoir omit le moindre son.

Son regard vert vagabonde sur la pièce. Elle étudie l'endroit. Le bouclier du blond est sagement posé contre un mur là où il ne gêne pas. Sur la commode près du coin salon de sa chambre, Natasha découvre des cadres avec des photos en noir et blanc dedans. Elle reconnaît Peggy, lui et Howard le père de Tony dans l'une. Mais aussi Bucky seul sur une autre. Une troisième affiche un groupe d'hommes tout sourire vers l'appareil. Dessus, mêlé au groupe elle y retrouve à nouveau Steve et Bucky. Elle comprend sans mal qu'il doit s'agir des commandos hurlants.

Sur la table basse l'espionne découvre deux autres carnets à croquis de tailles différentes ainsi que des trousses remplies. Certains crayons et autres sont éparpillés sur le bois.

 _"- Hum...,_ fait elle pensive _, alors même le grand Captain América laisse traîner ses affaires."_

Le concerné suit le regard de la jeune femme avant de dodeliner de la tête.

 _"- Je ne suis pas aussi parfait qu'on ne veut le croire."_

Elle avait voulu faire de l'humour, détendre l'atmosphère. Mais c'est raté. Pourtant la réponse de Steve n'est pas décalée par rapport à sa phrase. Et alors qu'elle aurait probablement du en rire, la jeune femme repose un regard sérieux sur l'homme près d'elle. Elle sait au fond d'elle qu'il ne fait pas vraiment référence à ses affaires éparpillées. En fait elle sait qu'il fait référence à la question qu'elle lui a posée.

Mais quand il dit "je ne suis pas aussi parfait qu'on ne veut le croire" elle elle entend des reproches qu'il se fait à lui même. Sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment quoi.

Un soupire franchit ses lèvres et elle lève la tête en la tournant vers l'extérieur pour voir la neige tomber.

 _"- Je ne veux pas que tu sois parfait. Sinon ça n'aurait aucun sens qu'on soit dans la même équipe."_

Un ricanement ironique lui parvient et elle se pince les lèvres. La réaction de Steve lui fait mal. Elle voulait le rassurer. Lui montrer qu'elle, elle ne pense pas comme ça. Qu'elle l'apprécie comme il est.

Et puis c'est elle qui est évitée. C'est lui qui met de la distance entre eux. Pourtant elle a l'impression que c'est elle qui est en faute. Elle a comme l'impression de devoir s'excuser. De devoir se faire pardonner. Elle a l'impression de blesser le soldat sans pour autant savoir ou comprendre réellement comment.

Elle rouvre à nouveau la bouche dans l'intention de s'excuser comme elle pense devoir le faire mais Rogers lui coupe l'herbe sous les pieds.

 _"- Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir Natasha ?"_

Mais elle entend autre chose, et ce qu'elle entend c'est "qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu arrive en panique dans mes quartiers ?"

La rousse baisse la tête qu'elle avait heureusement levée. Elle fait mine de toujours regarder dehors. Mais elle est d'avantage perdue dans ses pensées qu'autre chose.

 _"- J'avais besoin de te voir."_

Les mots franchissent ses lèvres dans un chuchotement à peine audible avant même qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Mais maintenant que c'est trop tard elle n'arrive plus à bouger. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur est parti au galop et lui donne l'impression de vouloir en sortir.

Quand les mots ont franchit ses lèvres elle a eu l'impression de dire tout autre chose. Mais elle refuse de penser à quoi exactement.

Natasha n'ose même pas regarder derrière elle alors que Steve est toujours dans son dos.

Elle n'entend rien. Aucun bruit, aucun mouvement. Même la neige dehors est trop silencieuse. Tout à coup Natasha a l'impression d'étouffer.

 _Dis quelque chose Steve...N'importe quoi._

Tant qu'il brise ce silence, peu importe ce qu'il répond. Elle préfère entendre tout plutôt que ce silence qui lui broie les tympans et le cœur.

 _"- J'aurai préféré que tu ne vienne pas me voir."_

Et les yeux de Natasha s'écarquillent.

Elle pensait pouvoir tout entendre. Mais elle n'aurait pas imaginer ça. Et maintenant que les mots sont parvenus à ses oreilles elle se rend compte qu'elle aurait préférée le silence. Parce que **ça** tout spécialement, elle aurait aimé ne jamais l'entendre de la bouche du blond.

Elle baisse un peu plus la tête, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Son corps se met à trembler et ses poings se serrent. Elle sent ses ongles marquer ses paumes mais elle s'en moque. Son cœur dont le rythme ne s'est toujours pas calmé lui fait mal et son estomac semble s'être retourné. Le monde autour d'elle s'est sûrement mit à tourner et à tanguer en même temps vu l'impression qu'elle a de pouvoir tomber à tout moment. Elle peut même entendre son sang battre à ses tempes. Ses yeux s'humidifient alors qu'elle est incapable de faire le moindre geste.

Il lui faut une longue poignée de secondes pour enfin pouvoir réagir. Elle se dirige vers l'intérieur de la chambre et fait plusieurs pas en avant avant de se tourner vers lui quand elle estime être suffisamment loin pour cacher son état.

 _"- Désolée alors... je ne serai pas venue si je l'avais..."_

Elle allait continuer bien que les mots lui écorchent les lèvres et lui piétinent le cœur mais le soupire de Steve l'interrompt. Il se lève et se met à ranger ses affaires.

 _"- Tu peux rester ici jusqu'à ce que Clint revienne. Il rentre dans deux ou trois heures."_

Natasha suit l'homme des yeux sans comprendre. Pourquoi parler de Clint tout à coup. Quel rapport ? Puis c'est quoi cette impression. Même si il lui dit qu'elle a le droit de rester ici tout ce qu'elle entend elle c'est "Ne reste pas là. Vas-t-en."

Et ça lui fait mal. Vraiment mal.

 _"- Pourquoi tu parle de Clint ?"_

Sa voix tremble, elle n'arrive pas à la retenir. Et la boule dans son ventre lui donne l'impression d'avoir avalé une chape de plomb.

 _"- Tu as besoin de ton meilleur ami après ce que t'as dit Banner. Et c'est Clint. Pas moi."_

La voix de Steve n'est même pas froide, dure ou désagréable en quoi que ce soit. Mais elle a l'impression qu'à chaque nouveau mot un couteau s'enfonce un peu plus dans sa chaire.

Puis elle réalise : Il a entendu la conversation.

 _"- Et alors ?_ Demande-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

 _\- Alors ce n'est pas moi que tu devais venir voir."_

Une nouvelle fois une lame s'enfonce dans sa chaire. Black Widow a beau serrer les dents, ça fait mal.

Elle s'était toujours fait une règle d'or de rester forte. Elle s'était toujours sentie fière de pouvoir surmonter autant d'épreuves, d'être toujours aussi indépendante. Peu de choses pouvaient réellement l'ébranler et la blesser.

Pourtant ce soir elle a mal. Vraiment mal.

Il la rejette vraiment n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne peut même pas en douter. Si ? Mais pourquoi ? L'éviter ne suffisait pas ? Pourquoi alors ?

Cette question tourne en rond dans sa tête sans qu'elle ne parviennent à trouver de réponse.

Pourquoi se sent-elle aussi mal ? Pourquoi se sent-elle tout à coup aussi seule ? Pourquoi a-t-elle l'impression que pour la première fois le monde s'ouvre sous ses pieds ?

 _Pourquoi ?_

 _"- Pourquoi ?"_

Si elle, elle ne se rend pas compte des syllabes qui franchissent ses lèvres, Steve lui les entend très bien. Il se tourne vers elle pour la découvrir tête baissée vers le sol. Ses poings qu'elle gardent serrés tremblent.

C'est à son tour de serrer les dents alors que son corps se tend. Ses muscles se bandent et il s'en veut immédiatement. Il n'aime pas faire souffrir la jeune femme. Mais il doit prendre ses distances alors il force un nouveau soupire. Il le faut parce que ça le tue de l'intérieur.

Alors il reprend, d'une voix qu'il veut ferme malgré sa gorge qui se serre.

 _"- Parce que tu as besoin d'être entourée de personnes proches et importantes. Pas de simples compagnons d'armes."_

Cette fois Natasha relève la tête en fronçant les sourcils. La colère afflue en elle en même temps qu'une seule pensée : _"c'est injuste"_. Pourquoi ne peut elle même pas choisir avec qui elle veut être, qui elle veut aller voir ?

Ses pas qu'elle ne fait même pas intentionnellement la guident jusqu'au Captain dont elle empoigne le haut du t-shirt.

 _"- Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien en savoir des gens qui sont importants pour moi ou non, putain ?!"_

Elle voit les pupilles bleus la fixer avec étonnement mais elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de se reprendre qu'elle tire vers l'avant. Elle s'attendait à un peu de résistance mais la surprise doit jouer pour beaucoup.

Quoi qu'il en soit elle en profite et plaque avec une rage désespérée ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Le contact est violant. Totalement différent du baiser de façade fait dans l'urgence dans l'escalator du centre commerciale. Ici ses dents cognent contre la bouche de l'autre et écorche ses lèvres qui font la séparation. Elle sent le goût du sang emplir sa bouche mais elle s'en moque. Elle a mal et elle est en colère.

Mais la colère s'efface doucement pour laisser place à la stupéfaction. Elle réalise finalement ce qu'elle a fait.

Alors comme au ralenti elle relâche Steve et s'écarte de lui. Elle voit son regard écarquillé posé sur elle. Lui aussi il est surprit. Choqué serait plus juste d'ailleurs. Il est même peut être dégoûté. A cette pensée elle recule d'un pas. Ou peut être deux. Ses pensées sont trop confuses pour qu'elle ne le sache vraiment.

 _"- Je... excuses moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit,_ dit-elle précipitamment en reculant encore. _"_

 _Partir._

Il faut qu'elle quitte la pièce. Elle essaye de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et de faire ce qu'il faut : quitter la pièce.

Mais tout à coup un grand "Bam" résonne près de son oreille gauche et sans comprendre comment Natasha se retrouve coincée entre le mur et le corps imposant de Captain América. Elle rentre alors la tête dans les épaules en fermant douloureusement les yeux.

 _"- Je...désolée. Je ne t'approcherai plus ! Je m'en_

 _\- Pourquoi Natasha ?_ Résonne la voix sèche de la bannière étoilée. _"_

Et la concernée se fige. Si il prononce "pourquoi" elle elle entend "qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ?"

Mais elle même ne le sait même pas. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi elle a fait ça. Alors elle se ratatine un peu plus sur elle même. Recule encore d'avantage jusqu'à ce que son dos bute contre le mur.

 _"- Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé Natasha ?"_

Lorsque son regard se tourne vers le visage masculin elle découvre qu'il la fixe. Un hoquet lui échappe et sa respiration se bloque. Il ne semble pas en colère. Il a une expression indescriptible sur le visage.

Et cette fois elle entend "qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?"

 _"- Je...,_ répond-elle dans un souffle _, ne sais... pas..."_

Sur le visage du blond une expression peinée passe furtivement et tout à coup ses yeux semblent à Natasha un peu moins bleus. Un peu moins brillants.

 _"- Steve..."_

Lorsqu'elle l'appelle du bout des lèvres dans une attitude seconde, son corps se tend vers le sien doucement. A peine quelques petits millimètres mais ils le remarquent l'un comme l'autre. La main de l'espionne s'écarte de son corps pour remonter devant celui du soldat. Et si elle ne le touche pas, elle se retrouve projetée dans un flash back dans lequel elle le fait. Cette fois là dans la bibliothèque.

 _"- Natasha..."_

La voix du blond la fait violemment frissonner et elle se tend un peu plus vers lui encore en même temps que son regard remonte dans celui du Captain.

 _"- Arrête moi,_ souffle-t-il en se penchant sur elle. _"_

Et cette fois elle n'entend pas des mots cachés à la place de ceux prononcés. C'est bien un "Arrête moi" qu'elle entend.

Mais elle n'en a pas l'envie. En fait ce qu'elle souhaite est tout le contraire. Elle se pince les lèvres discrètement en songeant à l'envie qui la prend aux tripes. Une envie qu'elle ne comprend même pas mais qui semble parcourir chaque fibres de son être. Une chose à laquelle elle n'avait jamais songé jusqu'à présent.

Parce qu' **il ne s'agit que de ça** n'est ce pas ? L'envie de sentir encore une fois les lèvres de Steve Rogers sur les siennes. Une simple envie, rien d'autre.

* * *

 ** **Voici le chapitre 17.****

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !**

 **Enjoy !**


	18. Agréable

**Il ne s'agit que de ça**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de l'univers de Marvel et des Avengers ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter.

 **Couple :** Natasha Romanoff - Steven Rogers

 **Note :** Cette histoire commence après Civil War et tout les autres films en rapport avec l'univers Avengers.

* * *

 **Je ne sais pas si "Inconnue" inscrite et "Inconnue" non inscrite sont une seule et même personne ou non alors dans le doute je remercie les deux.**

 **Merci à "Inconnue" : Tant de haine ? Mais parce que je suis sadique voyons. Non plus sérieusement ce chapitre devrait te plaire je pense. Je te mets une petite dédicace dans ce chapitre aussi.**

 **Pour te répondre, oui j'ai vu la bande annonce. Elle est... à la hauteur de toutes les autres. Bon Mise à part peut être la barbe de Steve... non mais c'est quoi... ça ?! Je suis surexcitée de retrouver Bucky dedans aussi. Même si je m'en doutais c'est un véritable soulagement pour moi. A puis je préfère Natasha en rousse. Quand penses-tu ?**

 **Merci à "Inconnue" inscrite du coup '-' : Non ne meurs pas. Je ne t'ai pas laisser longtemps comme ça tu as vu ?! Le chapitre est arrivé quelques heures plus tôt ! Ravie que cette histoire te plaise. J'ai bien eu quelques doutes pendant un temps.**

 **Merci à "** **M. P. Whispers"** **dont la review était courte mais plaisante. Un seul mot qui veut tout dire et qui réchauffe le cœur.**

* * *

 **Agréable**

 _"- Arrête moi.."_

Elle ne le fait pas. Non. Bien sur que non.

A la place elle se tends vers lui et redresse la tête sans parvenir à détacher son regard du visage masculin devant elle.

Un instant plus tard - qui pourtant lui parait bien trop long - les lèvres de Steve se posent sur les siennes. Elle échappe un souffle de contentement. Presque de soulagement.

C'est doux. Chaud. Et terriblement superficiel.

Après tout ce n'est qu'un simple contact. Lèvres contre lèvres. Sans pressions ni gestes. Sans souffles, sans goûts. Sans d'avantage qu'un simple contact.

Mais elle aime alors elle fait durer le contact. Et lui ne s'écarte pas non plus.

Au creux de son ventre la chape de plomb se transforme en une boule de chaleur cotonneuse et le nœud à sa gorge disparaît aussi simplement que l'on dit "poof".

Ses yeux se ferment, imprimant sur ses paupières les yeux bleus de Rogers qui continuent de la fixer. Elle se laisse aller un peu et son dos se repose contre le mur. Ses paumes sont posées à plat contre la surface derrière elle et elles lui paraissent tout à coup brûlantes. Comme si deux petits radiateurs avaient élu domicile sous sa peau. Elle a l'impression de se réchauffer doucement de l'intérieur.

C'est agréable.

Tout ça est agréable.

Malheureusement après ce qui lui paraît être à peine une seconde, Natasha sent Steve s'écarter d'elle.

Trop court. Bien trop court.

Puis elle ne veut pas. Elle veut que ça continue. Alors elle suit le mouvement et se dresse sur la pointe des pieds sans lui laisser la possibilité de décoller leurs lèvres.

Lorsqu'il la sent faire il cesse de bouger. Ses paupières s'écarquillent légèrement sous la surprise. Il rejoue encore et encore l'attitude de Natasha dans sa tête avant de finalement se faire une raison.

Non il ne rêve pas : elle a bien prolongée le contact.

C'est à son tour de pousser un soupire. Et ça ne peut être rien d'autre que du soulagement pour lui. Puis il se rapproche à nouveau d'elle. Il presse ses lèvres contre les siennes avec un peu plus de laisser aller, avec un peu plus de liberté.

Mais cette fois, à l'inverse de leur premier baiser, il prend le temps d'analyser la situation. Il prend le temps d'apprécier.

Les lèvres de Natasha sont douces, tendres et légèrement chaudes. Le nez de l'espionne frôle sa joue de temps à autre dans une caresse aérienne.

C'est agréable.

Pourtant toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Même celle là. Alors quand le manque d'air se fait sentir chez l'espionne, Natasha se détache à regret du Captain. Elle retombe sur ses pieds et sa tête se baisse pour soulager son cou qui serait devenu douloureux quelques secondes plus tard.

 _"- Natasha..."_

Entendre son prénom prononcé avec une voix aussi basse et roque fait frissonner la concernée. Ses prunelles vertes remontent vivement sur le visage de l'homme qui l'observe avec intérêt. Et tout à coup l'espionne qui est toujours maîtresse d'elle même se sent rougir.

Elle se met à fuir Steve du regard et le sol lui paraît alors incroyablement intéressant.

Mais le soldat en a décidé autrement. Il remonte lentement sa main le long du bras de la Veuve Noire pour venir relever son menton afin d'accrocher son regard de nouveau.

 _"- Natasha... explique moi..."_

Les mots résonnent comme une supplique aux oreilles de Natasha.

Expliquer.

Elle ne sait même pas comment. Pourtant elle ouvre les lèvres tout de même.

 _"- Je..,_ souffle-t-elle sans terminer sa phrase. _"_

Explication qui n'aide en rien.

Steve fronce les sourcils du coup. Et il s'approche un peu plus de la jeune femme, la coinçant encore d'avantage entre le mur et son corps bien plus grand et large que celui de la jeune femme.

 _"- Tu ?_ La presse-t-il en se baissant doucement vers elle.

 _\- Je voulais que ça continue."_

Elle se mord la lèvre et détourne le regard. Son visage lui chauffe. Elle doit être écarlate. Elle ne sait pas comment se justifier. Et elle ne songe même pas à agir comme d'habitude en lui renvoyant la question afin de s'esquiver.

 _"- Pourquoi ?"_

Cette fois elle avale de travers et baisse la tête.

La pression sur son menton disparaît. Il ne la retient pas. La retenir serait la presser. Et il ne le souhaite pas. Ne le souhaite plus, bien que l'impatience d'une réponse le ronge. Il la regarde simplement alors que les mèches rousses glissent vers l'avant pour lui cacher le visage féminin.

Puis il décide d'en profiter pour combler son attente. Il s'avance un peu plus et baisse la tête pour que son souffle caresse l'oreille de Natasha. Il ne loupe pas le frisson qui la parcourt tout à coup et un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Qu'il est fier de créer un tel effet sur la jeune femme.

 _"- Réponds moi."_

Bon, il s'est déjà vu plus patient. Mais pour sa décharge il n'a jamais vécu ce genre de situation. Et il a beau être Captain América, il ne reste qu'un homme.

Cette fois c'est un souffle qui lui répond et les poings de la jeune femme se serrent contre le mur.

 _"- Parce que..,_ commence la voix incertaine et faible de l'espionne.

 _\- Oui,_ l'encourage le soldat en prenant soin de la faire frissonner de nouveau de son souffle. _"_

Et la jeune femme rentre légèrement la tête dans les épaules alors qu'un nouveau souffle franchit ses lèvres. Un souffle ? Non un soupire. Tremblant qui plus est. Steve sert imperceptiblement contre le mur alors qu'il a envie de faire réagir Natasha encore plus.

Patience.

 _"- Parce que c'est agréable."_

Le sourire sur les lèvres du blond s'élargit. Elle l'a dit. C'est agréable. C'est qu'il peut continuer alors ? Il n'a plus besoin d'attendre, n'est-ce pas ?

A peine cette idée naît dans ses pensées qu'il lui relève une nouvelle fois la tête. Cette fois ses gestes sont empressés et il plaque ses lèvres une nouvelle fois contre celles de la rousse.

Natasha sent la paume de Steve contre sa gorge alors que son pouce caresse l'os gauche de sa mâchoire. Le majeur et l'annulaire du soldat sont posés contre sa jugulaire juste sous son oreille droite. Elle sent bien sur l'index et l'auriculaire, mais elle ne fait attention qu'aux deux premiers.

Pourtant même si son attention de survivante, de combattante, est entièrement sollicité elle ne fait rien pour se soustraire à la prise de Steve Rogers. Il pourrait la tuer d'une simple pression de la main, elle en est bien consciente. Mais elle n'y accorde pas le moindre crédit. Elle est bien trop concentré sur leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres.

Alors l'information est vite reléguée au fin fond de son cerveau.

Elle se reconcentre sur Steve qui presse un peu plus ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le souffle du blond caresse sa joue avant qu'il ne s'écarte d'un ou deux centimètres pour la fixer dans les yeux. Leurs fonts se touchent, se frôlent, se caressent. De même que leurs nez qu'ils pressent doucement l'un contre l'autre en reprenant leurs esprits et leurs souffles.

Mais quand Steve voit la lèvre de Natasha trembler il ne tient plus et il fond à nouveau sur elle. Ou peut être est-ce l'inverse quand elle voit ce bleu tout à coup devenu plus brillant encore que l'océan.

Toujours est-il qu'il se presse contre elle en même temps qu'elle remonte ses bras pour venir entourer son cou et s'accrocher à lui. Il la plaque contre le mur autant qu'il la porte. Ses grandes mains masculines descendent dans le creux du dos de la jeune femme avec un naturel déconcertant. Il a un instant l'impression d'avoir fait ça toute sa vie.

Natasha soupire contre ses lèvres et Steve ose d'avantage. Il écarte doucement les siennes pour glisser sa langue entre et venir caresser la peau tendre et rosée de la jeune femme. Immédiatement le barrage s'ouvre et un muscle chaud vient à la rencontre du sien. Les deux jumelles entament un ballet l'une contre l'autre.

Mais une fois de plus ils se séparent. A bout de souffle cette fois. Pourtant ils refusent de s'écarter alors que leurs fronts restent collés encore une fois.

Cette fois c'est Natasha qui tire sur ses bras pour s'élever vers les lèvres du Captain. Elle n'a pas encore reprit une respiration normal mais elle s'en moque. Elle ne veut qu'une chose : regoûter ses lèvres encore et encore. Retrouver cette sensation.

Car c'est agréable.

Vraiment agréable.

Les bras musclés de Steve s'enroulent autour de la taille de l'espionne. Il la porte alors plus franchement, la soulevant du sol. Il sent la poitrine de la jeune femme se presser contre son torse alors qu'il la soutient. Un soupire passe son nez pour s'écraser contre la joue de la rousse et il apprécie la sensation plus qu'il ne le devrait au vue de son éducation et de l'époque à laquelle il est né.

Puis il fait quelques pas en arrière jusqu'à buter contre son lit sur lequel il se laisse tomber en position assise. Natasha retouche alors le sol une seconde avant de s'asseoir sur lui. Ses jambes entourent celles du soldat. Le baiser se rompt à nouveau mais Steve ne la laisse pas s'écarter.

Les regards bleu et vert s'accrochent. Ils s'étudient. Ils se détaillent. Ils se sondent.

Sur le visage de la jeune femme les rougeurs ont disparut pour être remplacées par un regard brillant. Ses lèvres s'étirent doucement dans un petit sourire. Il est timide mais ô combien tendre. Et celui qui étire les lèvres de Rogers en réponse est pareil bien qu'un peu gêné en plus.

Il ouvre alors la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il ne sait pas vraiment quoi. Pourtant il a l'impression que c'est le bon moment pour dire certaines choses. Mais les mots refusent de franchir ses lèvres.

A la place c'est Natasha qui parle.

 _"- Alors mal à l'aise ?"_

Steve baisse la tête en souriant franchement cette fois. Un petit rire parcourt son corps et il ferme les yeux en secouant la tête au souvenir qui resurgit en lui. Quand il relève ses prunelles bleus brillantes vers elle son regard est franc, amusé mais sérieux.

 _"- Ce n'est pas les mots que j'emploierai."_

C'est au tour de l'espionne d'être amusée et de rire un instant. Les mêmes mots que la première fois, que pour leur premier mais trop rapide baiser. Il la relâche et elle s'écarte légèrement pour se retrouver assise ses fesses posées sur les genoux du blond.

 _"- Ah non ? Et quels seraient les mots que tu emploierai ?_ Demande-t-elle finalement avec son habituel petit sourire en coin. _"_

Il aime la voir sourire comme ça. Parce que quand c'est le cas, ça veut dire qu'elle s'amuse. Avec ce regard espiègle et se sourire malicieux.

 _"- Agréable. Avec un léger goût de "pas assez._ Répond-il dans un sourire fripon.

 _\- Alors il faut recommencer,_ chuchote-elle à son tour en réponse en se penchant sur lui. _"_

A cet instant ils se dévorent du regard.

 _"- Fais le alors."_

Les mots sonnent impérieux aux oreilles de Natasha. Les mots d'un leader. Et même si ce n'est pas vraiment un ordre - car elle sait qu'il lui laisse le choix - elle le ressent ainsi et s'en amuse.

Elle noue alors ses bras dans le dos du Captain et se redresse en se mettant à genoux sans bouger de sa position. Elle sent sa poitrine se coller une nouvelle fois contre le torse musclé tandis que les grandes mains de la bannière étoilé remontent dans son dos en épousant ses formes pour venir se poser sur le bas de ses cotes. Son souffle se mêle à celui du blond et se répercute sur leurs lèvres.

Puis finalement elle se penche pour de nouveau sceller leurs lèvres, mais la porte de la chambre s'ouvre et un Tony tout sourire entre sans se soucier de gêner ou non.

 _"- Hey Capsicle, tu..."_

C'est à ce moment là qu'il semble réaliser quelque chose. Et tout à coup son sourire s'élargit dans un "ohoooo" pensif.

 _"- J'interromps quelque chose on dirait. Depuis quand ?"_

Et l'un comme l'autre savent de quoi il parle dans sa question.

Natasha qui s'est alors doucement écartée du Captain pousse un soupire. Elle croise ses bras sous sa poitrine en posant son regard sur Stark.

 _"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tony ?_ Demanda-t-elle mi-amusée mi gênée d'avoir été prise en faute.

 _\- A la base parler à Steve. Mais c'était avant que je découvre quelque chose de bien plus important._

 _\- Il n'y a rien à dire,_ dit à son tour Steve à la fois gêné et amusé. _"_

Le génie se met à arpenter la pièce en arborant un sourire amusé alors qu'il joue avec son téléphone dans des gestes distrais.

 _"- Oh mais au contraire je crois qu'il y a plein de choses à dire."_

Bien sur il remarque les vêtements de l'espionne sagement plier sur la table du coin salon, enfin surtout le soutien-gorge sur la veste. Mais il n'en fait aucun commentaire et les deux autres le remercièrent intérieurement.

 _"- T'en parler serait le meilleur moyen de ne jamais être tranquille._

 _\- Je n'ai pas envie d'être vannée à tout bout de champ,_ appuie Natasha."

Tony prend alors une mine outrée en ouvrant grand les yeux.

 _"- Hé vous insinuez que je ne suis pas capable de garder tout ça secret ?! Vous me blessez.C'est porté atteinte à mon génie qui.._

 _\- Tu le ferais ?_ Demande alors très sérieusement Steve en le coupant. _Tu garderai ça pour toi si on te répond ?_

 _\- Bien entendu vous croyez quoi ? Je suis prêt à tout pour plaire à mes amis."_

Natasha étire un sourire mi-amusée mi attendrie. Et lorsque Steve la concerte du regard elle hoche la tête pour donner son accord.

 _"- Ça fait à peine quelques minutes._

 _\- Hein ?_ Fait la voix très éloquente de Tony alors que son cerveau ne fait pas le raccordement cette fois.

 _\- Notre relation à Natasha et moi, ça fait à peine quelques minutes qu'elle a évoluée comme ça,_ reprend Rogers de manière patiente.

 _\- En fait moins d'une dizaine de minutes je dirai,_ complète alors l'espionne.

 _\- Vous voulez dire que..."_

Stark semble surprit. Réellement. Les deux autres hochent la tête. Le visage du milliardaire se transforme alors légèrement. Il laisse la surprise être remplacée par l'émotion d'être dans la confidence. Non Le seul au courant en fait.

 _"- Hum je vois. Donc tu m'en veux pas si je te prends Steve 'Tasha ?"_

La concernée ouvre plus grand les yeux un instant avant de faire non de la tête. Voilà le Tony Stark habituel est revenu. Avec sa tête de fripouille. Son air joueur et insolent. L'émotion n'aura pas duré longtemps. Mais ça n'étonne pas Natasha. Stark et comme elle. Il n'aime pas montrer ses émotions : trop de risques.

 _"- J'ai besoin de force sérumonaise. Tiens c'est un mot sympa ça, je devrais poser les droits,_ se met à délirer le génie en quittant la pièce laissant le blond face à Natasha. _"_

De loin on entend alors le générique de Pokemon retentir suivit d'un "Quoi" très agréable de la part de Tony. Natasha ne peut s'empêcher de sourire distraitement.

Mais son attention est très vite reportée sur Steve.

Ce dernier s'approche de l'espionne et lui plante un baiser sur la tempe dans un "a plus tard". Il s'éloignait déjà quand elle le retient.

 _"- C'est plus agréable ici Rogers,_ lui dit elle avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres en suçotant sa lèvre. _"_

Elle se félicite de sentir le Captain soupirer contre elle alors qu'ils se séparent. Un instant les pupilles bleus sont teintées de regret mais il se reprend vite pour lui sourire tendrement.

Elle le regarde quitter la pièce alors qu'elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres dans un geste de gourmandise. Parce qu' **il ne s'agit que de ça** n'est pas ?

La gourmandise évidente dont elle devient sujette quand elle pense à un nouveau baiser de Captain América.

* * *

 ** **Voici le chapitre 18.****

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plus comme les autres !**

 **Enjoy !**


	19. Naturellement

**Il ne s'agit que de ça**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de l'univers de Marvel et des Avengers ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter.

 **Couple :** Natasha Romanoff - Steven Rogers

 **Note :** Cette histoire commence après Civil War et tout les autres films en rapport avec l'univers Avengers.

* * *

 **Merci à "Inconnue" : Haha oui on peut dire ça. Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre ai autant influencé positivement ta journée. Je comprends tout à fait la chianlit des cours même si ça fait loin pour moi. ^^ Donc ce n'est pas toi. ^^ Je suis d'accord avec toi pour tout. J'ai hâte de les voir dégommer l'autre naze.**

 **Merci à "Aesmya** **" : Je suis heureuse que cette histoire te plaise même plusieurs chapitre plus tard.**

* * *

 **Naturellement**

Lorsqu'elle revoit Rogers ce n'est malheureusement que le lendemain. L'après midi est déjà entamée. La neige tombe au dehors depuis la nuit et quelques centimètres de blanc cotonneux empêchent de se déplacer avec facilité.

Pourtant ça n'empêche pas le ministre de la sécurité d'apparaître alors que la jeune femme est installée devant la télévision en compagnie de Clint.

Il arrive en fanfaronnant au milieu de la pièce de vie des Avengers.

 _"- Oh mais je vois que presque tout le monde est là ! Parfait. Je n'aurai pas à chercher les personnes dont j'ai besoin."_

Et comme si il était chez lui, voilà qu'il s'assoit sur l'un des fauteuils de salon et pointe les personnes dont il a besoin du doigt à tour de rôle.

 _"- Romanoff, Wilson et Banner, vous partez immédiatement pour la Turquie. Vous prenez Rogers avec vous."_

Et comme en pays conquit, le plus naturellement du monde, il prend la télécommande pour changer la chaîne de la télé, partant sûrement du principe que la conversation est terminée.

 _"- Et on peut savoir pour quelle raison et pourquoi nous ?_ Fait la voix de Sam qui oscille entre l'agacement et la lassitude.

 _\- Ce serait effectivement le minimum,_ approuve Tony en venant s'asseoir à table avec une tasse de café à la main. _Vous savez, le genre de choses qu'on dit avant une mission. Les infos pratiques, tout ça."_

Le ministre pousse un soupire en lançant un regard mauvais au milliardaire qui se contente de lui faire un sourire hypocrite en réponse. Natasha observe la scène discrètement avec amusement qu'elle ne cherche même pas vraiment à cacher.

 _"- Un groupe de trafiquant d'armes retient plusieurs villages en otage. Je veux que vous y ailliez pour régler le problème avec discrétion._

 _\- Ok. Et pourquoi nous ?_

 _\- Rogers et vous Sam, parce que vous avez fait l'armée. Vous savez être efficace et discret. Banner, parce que j'imagine qu'il y aura besoin de soin premier. Et Romanoff parce que c'est l'une des meilleures espionnes au monde. D'autres questions où je peux regarder la télé maintenant ? Le jet qui vous emmène vous attend déjà."_

A ses mots Stark étire un sourire mi-fripon mi-sadique.

 _"- Mais le célèbre colonel James Rhodes aussi a fait l'armée ! Il y est toujours d'ailleurs !_

 _\- Pitié Tony laisse moi en dehors de ça,_ fait le concerné plaintif en se passant une main sur le visage dépité.

 _\- Bah quoi ? C'est vrai. Tu es tout autant apte à..._

 _\- Le colonel a déjà d'autres missions de prévue prochainement. Arrêtez avec vos questions maintenant Stark,_ coupe sèchement le ministre alors que l'exaspération pointe dans sa voix. _"_

Il ne laisse pas le temps aux gens de répondre qu'il se reporte déjà sur l'écran. Stark hausse les épaules avec un sourire victorieux aux lèvres alors que Wanda retourne dans la confection de son gâteau avec Peter. Vision soupire en se replongeant dans son livre et Clint ferme les yeux dans une grimace. Scott se contente de claquer sa langue contre son palais en se remettant à travailler sur une pièce de son costume, sous l'œil curieux du War Machine.

C'est Natasha qui initie le départ en se levant du canapé après un bisou sur la joue de Clint. A ce geste Banner baisse la tête pour cacher une grimace et quitte la pièce en premier. Il est suivit par la Rousse et le noiraud qui à leur tour partent préparer le minimum de survie qu'ils pourraient garder sur eux, et un sac de change au cas ou même si Natasha n'est pas vraiment convaincu qu'elle puisse s'en servir.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils sont tous fin prêts et Steve les a rejoint comme par magie sans qu'aucun d'eux ne soit allé le prévenir. Comment il est au courant du coup, c'est une question qui reste sans réponse mais ils ne prennent même pas la peine de poser la question.

A la place ils embarquent tous dans le jet et le pilote décolle sans attendre. Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard le petit groupe est arrivé sur place. Au dessus d'une région déserte, ils sautent en parachute pour gagner le sol.

Le premier village est à une petite heure de marche qu'ils font calmement sans trop parler. Immédiatement après être arrivé sur les lieux le combat s'engage. Il leur faut sécuriser un groupe de villageois et leur faire quitter la ville. Si la première partie se fait plus ou moins rapidement, la deuxième prend plusieurs heures.

Lorsque la dernière famille rejoint la ville sécurisée par les forces de l'ordre du pays la plus proche la nuit est déjà bien entamée.

 _"- Enfin !_ S'exclame Sam en se laissant glisser au sol dans ce qui était autrefois une école. Ce n'est que le début et j'en ai déjà marre ! _"_

Son pied pousse une douille de balle abandonnée là qui part rouler plus loin. Des comme ça il y en a plusieurs dizaines éparpillées si et là sur le sol. Les murs du bâtiment sont criblés de balles et certaines parties du toit sont effondrées.

Bruce s'assoit sur une chaise bien trop petite pour lui en priant intérieurement pour qu'elle ne plie pas sous son poids. C'est avec un soupire de soulagement qu'il étend ses jambes. La chaise à tenue et il peut se reposer après la journée qui lui a parut bien trop longue.

Natasha s'occupe de faire un dernier tour dans le village pour vérifier l'absence de de trafiquants mais aussi de villageois. Steve, lui, rassemble les corps des villageois ou des trafiquants afin de les incinérer en dehors de l'enceinte. Une fois fait ils reviennent tout deux dans le bâtiment l'un après l'autre. Ils trouvent Sam déjà en train de dormir à même le sol alors que le docteur est penché sur un petit carnet marron dans lequel il écrit avec une mine concentrée.

Sans attendre Natasha saute sur une poutre du plafond encore suffisamment solide et stable pour s'y allonger à plat ventre une jambe pendant de chaque coté alors que Steve s'allonge non loin de Sam à même le sol. Il repense aux mots de Wilson quelques temps plus tôt. "Avec un cailloux en guise d'oreiller comme un homme des cavernes."

 _Oui, c'est tout à fait ça,_ se dit-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bruce ferme son carnet. Lorsqu'il s'installe à même le sol avec sa veste en guise d'oreiller, tout le monde dort déjà. Il est donc le dernier à sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil.

Les jours suivant se ressemblent tous et ils sont fait sur le modèle du premier. Sam râle chaque soir une fois la mission du jour accomplie. Un coup réprimandé par Steve, un coup railler par Natasha sous le sourire amusé de Banner.

Le petit groupe mange les rares quelques choses qu'ils trouvent à droite ou à gauche dans les maisons abandonnées des différents villages. Et quand la nourriture manque et qu'ils ont le temps ils prennent le temps de chasser.

Certaines routines et habitudes se mettent en place alors que ça fait déjà une bonne semaine qu'ils sont en mission. Bruce ne chasse jamais, ni ne prépare jamais la viande. C'est toujours Steve ou Natasha.

Chacun trouve sont rôles, certaines choses deviennent aussi naturelles que respirer. Et si à certains moments les choses se compliquent ou durent un peu plus longtemps, les choses ne sont pas vraiment difficiles.

Mais alors pourquoi Steve se retrouve-t-il avec le flan et le bras couvert de sang ? Sa jambe lui fait mal et il ne pas se permettre de faiblir sous peine d'écraser les deux autres contre lui. Alors Rogers force, ses bras en tremblent mais il continue de forcer.

Pourtant le village dans lequel ils sont arrivé à l'aube semblait étrangement vide et calme. Ils avaient bien repéré un petit groupe de trafiquants mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment nombreux. Ce n'était pas le premier village comme ça. Malgré ça pourtant à aucun moment ils n'ont baissé leur garde.

Il en est sure.

Alors comment ont-ils louper ça ? Ils auraient du voir bien avant le lance-roquette.

Bien avant d'entendre la roquette siffler à leurs oreilles alors qu'elle s'approchait bien trop avant que le bâtiment n'explose et qu'il s'effondre sur lui même les ensevelissant par la même occasion. Ils ne doivent leur survie que grâce à ses réflexes jumelé avec ceux de Bruce.

Avant même qu'il n'y pense son corps a bougé de lui même et il a protégé Natasha et Sam de son corps et de son bouclier en oubliant de se protéger lui même. Conscient que Bruce avait par réflexe laisser sortir le Hulk.

Le héro national retenu tant bien que mal un un gémissement de douleur en serrant les dents quand il a senti Hulk bouger. Grâce au géant vert ils ont pu sortir de là. Alors pendant que le Hulk partait régler le problème des trafiquants à coup de baffe, de hurlement et de vol-plané, Steve a sorti les deux autres des décombres. Pousser les gros blocs en forçant sur sa jambe transpercée par un fer à béton toujours planté dans sa cuisse lui donnait envie de hurler. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper, pas en sachant que le sang qui se recouvrait - hormis sa jambe - n'était pas le sien. Alors il n'a pas retiré le métal tout de suite.

Et maintenant il est assit à même le sol d'un entrepôt désaffecté. A quelques mètres de lui Sam et Natasha sont allongés. Dans sa main le fameux bout de ferraille sanguinolent. Sa jambe tremble bien qui tente de la détendre en l'étendant devant lui. Mais après avoir autant forcé, après avoir autant titiller ses terminaisons nerveuses, les tremblements se font sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Si Wilson s'en tire avec de simples bleus et un évanouissement plus une bonne couche de poussière. L'espionne elle a eu moins de chance. Steve lui a appliqué un bandage au niveau du bras où une profond entaille laisse écouler le sang de la jeune femme. Tout comme il a du placer une compresse contre son ventre plat et l'entourer d'une bande pour qu'elle ne se vide pas de son sang. L'inquiétude qui le prend aux tripes lui donne envie de vomir et il fait tout pour que ça n'apparaisse pas sur son visage.

Elle qui finissait à peine de se remettre de sa dernière mission, la voilà à nouveau blessée. Une nouvelle fois Steve s'en veut, tout naturellement. Parce qu'il est ce genre d'homme. A s'en vouloir pour tout même si il sait qu'il a fait de son mieux et qu'il n'est pas responsable. Mais il s'en veut toujours malgré tout, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Parce que cette fois bien qu'il ai été là, il n'a pas été assez vigilant, assez rapide pour la protéger. Et à cause de ça elle est dans un sale état étendue sur un sol sans aucun propreté à quelques pas de lui.

Steve soupire en fermant les yeux. Voilà plusieurs minutes qu'il la fixe sans rien faire de plus. Pourtant il finit par se lever pour s'avancer vers elle. Il passe avec douceur son pouce sur la joue de la Veuve Noire où une coupure décore sa peau. Puis il remet l'une de ses mèches rousses en place alors qu'elle barrait le visage de l'endormie.

Et ces gestes n'échappent pas à Bruce Banner qui vient juste de revenir dans sa forme humain. Il a trouvé des vêtements dans une maison et s'est rhabillé avec. A l'entrée du bâtiment, il regarde Steve Rogers, le capitaine des Avengers, Captain América faire. Et tout naturellement il sent la jalousie, la tristesse et la déception pointer dans son cœur. Pourtant il n'en pas à Steve. Il s'en veut à lui même. Parce qu'il comprend plus que bien le comment le pourquoi qui pourraient faire naître chez Steve un quelconque sentiment de tendresse envers la jeune femme.

Le lendemain lorsque le blond ouvre les yeux, Sam est revenu à lui. Et étrangement Bruce n'est pas dans la pièce. Oui il le comprend mais ça lui fait mal malgré tout. La aussi c'est Naturellement qu'il se met à éviter le blond et la rousse afin de ne pas être blessé.

Après que Sam se soit relevé sous l'œil attentif du Captain, il quitte l'entrepôt pour aller chercher de quoi changer les bandages de l'espionne au mieux, laissant la jeune femme entre les mains soucieuses du héro national américain.

Lorsqu'il revient il découvre Steve qui n'a pas vraiment bougé depuis son réveil. Il remarque bien le sang plus présent sur le pantalon du soldat au niveau de la cuisse, mais il ne pose pas de question et ne se focalise pas dessus. Steve ne semble même pas y faire attention lui même alors ça ne doit pas être trop grave.

Ensembles ils soignent la jeune femme en tentant de la faire bouger le moins possible. Ils la manipulent avec délicatesse avant de l'entourer d'une chaude couverture trouvée dans une maison laissée à l'abandon puis de la rallonger.

Le reste de la journée se déroule de la même manière et Bruce ne réapparaît que pour les heures de repas avant de disparaître aussi tôt, son carnet en main.

Lorsque Natasha rouvre les yeux les trois hommes sont en train de manger dans un silence tendu. La nuit est déjà tombée, amenant avec elle la chute brutale des températures. Sam a prit le temps de faire un feu avec l'aide de Bruce qui ramassait le bois des décombres pendant que Steve préparait le repas.

 _"- Ah bah la belle au bois dormant se réveille !_

 _\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Wilson,_ répond Natasha en essayant de se relever. _"_

Même si elle est en piteuse état, sa réponse prononcée dans un mélange entre murmure et grognement détend tout de suite l'atmosphère et fait sourire les trois hommes.

Elle souffle de douleur en essayant de se mettre en position assise, les bras emmêlés dans la couverture en laine. Le Captain intervient immédiatement en lui prêtant sa main pour l'aider à se redresse. Il l'aide ensuite à dégager ses bras en lui demandant comment elle se sent avant de lui apporter une portion de nourriture.

Une fois de plus Bruce assiste à la scène en serrant les dents, une fois encore ça fait mal de voir avec quel naturel Steve et Natasha interagissement l'un par rapport à l'autre. Chose qui n'a jamais été le cas avec lui. Natasha était suffisamment détendu pour être elle même - chose qu'elle est aussi avec Steve - mais jamais au point d'agir avec tant de naturel avec lui.

Alors qu'avec le soldat elle baisse totalement sa garde, expose ses plus grandes faiblesses physiques sans même sourciller. Naturellement son instinct de survivante est mit en sommeil près du Captain.

Une nouvelle fois Steve entreprend de nettoyer et panser les blessures de l'espionne et cette dernière se laisse faire en taquinant le blond ou le noiraud avec des petites piques ou des chamailleries gentillettes. Bruce assiste à la scène sans y participer.

Quand vient le temps de passer un tissu mouiller sur la joue douce de l'espionne pour nettoyer la coupure qui la marque, Natasha ne bouge pas. En fait Bruce est sure de l'avoir vu fermer les yeux et apprécier l'attention. Il serait prêt à mettre ça main à couper qu'un soupire de bien être a franchit les lèvres roses de la jeune femme.

 _"- Minute. Depuis quand vous êtes aussi proche vous deux ?"_

Bien sur tout ça n'échappe pas à l'œil avisé du faucon. Si lui, scientifique perdu dans son monde s'en rend compte - bien qu'il soit plus attentif à tout ce qui concerne la jeune femme depuis qu'il a réalisé son erreur - il est forcé que le soldat ailé s'en soit rendu compte aussi.

Les deux concernés ne savent pas comment réagir. Ils s'échangent un regard mi-gêné mi-amusé sans parvenir à prendre une décision.

Étonnamment c'est Bruce qui prend la parole.

 _"- J'imagine que j'ai laissé passer ma chance."_

Les regards verts et bleus se reportent vivement sur le scientifique, de même que celui du Faucon. Et si les deux premiers savent immédiatement à quoi il fait allusion, Wilson le fixe avec un regard interrogateur.

Mais à l'inverse de ce que le blond ou la rousse pensait et avait redouté, Bruce sourit doucement et les surprend tout les deux. Néanmoins son visage est voilé par une tristesse mêlée à la déception. Il se tourne alors vers Steve.

 _"- Je sais que vous ferez ce qu'il faut. Ne faites pas les erreurs que j'ai fait ou que je pourrais faire."_

Steve, dont le visage est sûrement celui le plus sérieux au monde, hoche la tête. Natasha baisse la tête de manière gênée mais au fond d'elle elle est heureuse et soulagée. Que Bruce approuve son choix et sa relation était important pour elle et elle le réalise tout à coup.

Au final le seul qui ne comprend plus vraiment est Sam. Son regard de plus en plus curieux et interrogateur saute des uns aux autres. Mais bien sur personne ne lui répond vraiment. Steve se contente de lui faire un sourire joueur qui veut dire "Je vais te laisser mariner un moment" alors que Natasha, elle, hausse un sourcil à son attention dans le genre "quoi il vient de se passer quelque chose ?" avec un air innocent qui ne lui colle décidément absolument pas. Alors Sam hausse les épaules et tous finissent de manger.

Une poignée de minutes plus tard tout le monde s'endort pour une nouvelle journée après avoir ranger leurs affaires, remit du bois dans le feu et veillez une dernière fois à leur sécurité. Natasha obligée de rester allongée - ordre des trois hommes - grommelle mais elle est la première à sombrer. Les trois autres se couchent aussi et c'est naturellement que le Captain vient s'allonger non loin de la jeune femme. Pas trop prêt non plus pour ne pas se trahir auprès de Sam. Il n'ai pas homme à s'afficher.

Non si il fait ça c'est juste pour veiller sur elle. Parce qu' **il ne s'agit que de ça** non ? Veiller sur la santé d'une camarade blessée.

* * *

 ** **Voici le chapitre 19.****

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plus comme les autres, la fin approche à grand pas. Néanmoins j'ai une question : voulez vous un moment charnel dans cette histoire ou n'en voyez vous pas l'utilité ?**

 **Enjoy !**


	20. Sensation

**Il ne s'agit que de ça**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de l'univers de Marvel et des Avengers ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter.

 **Couple :** Natasha Romanoff - Steven Rogers

 **Note :** Cette histoire commence après Civil War et tout les autres films en rapport avec l'univers Avengers.

* * *

 **Merci à "Inconnue" : Haha c'est parce que je suis une sadique ça déjà. Mais aussi parce que Natasha fait partie des rares humains "normaux" du groupe des Avengers. Puis elle est diablement sexy quand elle est abîmée !**

* * *

 **ATTENTION :**

 **SCÈNE CHARNELLE DANS CE CHAPITRE.**

* * *

 **Sensation**

Le lendemain la première personne debout est Natasha. Et si au début tout le monde proteste parce qu'elle "force sûrement trop", un regard froid de sa part semble mettre tout le monde d'accord et plus personne ne proteste. Néanmoins ils s'arrangent tous pour qu'elle en fasse le moins possible et elle sent une agréable sensation la couver.

La sensation d'être entourée, d'être soutenue.

Elle ouvre la bouche et les mots qui franchissent ses lèvres dans une voix douce sont là pour la motiver elle même autant que motiver les trois autres.

 _"- Nous avons une mission à finir. J'ai vraiment envie de rentrer et de retrouver mon lit._

 _\- C'est vrai que ça va bientôt faire deux semaines,_ observe Bruce dans un petit sourire désabusé. _"_

Les deux autres froncent les sourcils à cette informations qu'ils n'avaient semble-t-il pas réalisés. Puis ils s'échangent un regard et Sam hoche la tête dans un accord silencieux.

 _"- Alors il est temps de se mettre au travail_ , assène Steve. _"_

C'est le Captain qui parle et tout le monde hoche la tête par automatisme. Des sourires étirent les lèvres. Ils sont toujours amusés de voir comment Steve peut changer du tout au tout quand il passe de l'homme au Captain. D'abord discret pour devenir tout à coup très affirmé.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le petit groupe de quatre reprend alors sa marche jusqu'au prochain village. Néanmoins l'avancée se fait lentement afin que Natasha ne force pas plus que nécessaire et ne rouvre pas sa blessure au ventre contre lequel elle garde toujours une main appuyée.

Steve, de son coté, camoufle très bien sa blessure alors qu'il marche à quelques pas devant. Il se félicite que personne n'y accorde d'attention. Il n'a pas envie qu'on s'inquiète pour lui. Puis "il est résistant", se dit-il quand sa jambe lui fait serrer les dents.

Les trois hommes se sont naturellement mit dans une formation en triangle autour de la jeune femme,et si quelques mètres les séparent tous, ils restent toujours a porté de vue ou de voix.

Steve est le premier à passer le versant de la petite colline boisée et les arbres dévoilent à sa vue un groupe d'habitations en bois rustique. C'est avec soulagement qu'il découvre le modeste village. Ils y sont enfin. Si lui n'a pas soupiré malgré sa blessure, le "enfin" exténué de Sam le fait sourire de manière amusé.

Devant eux certaines maisons fument doucement et au cœur du village près du puits les quatre vengeurs peuvent voir un groupe d'hommes et de véhicules. Ils sont armés et sur leurs gardes.

 _"- Aller au travail !_ S'exclame le faucon en commençant à dévaler la petite pente qui forme la lisière de la foret entourant le village.

 _\- Il n'est pas un peu trop tard maintenant ?_

 _\- Bruce a raison Sam, trouvons un endroit pour la nuit on se chargera de nettoyer et d'évacuer demain,_ concède le Capitaine de la petite équipe en avisant le groupe de trafiquant. _"_

Wilson grogne en faisant un mouvement d'épaule qui fait claquer ses bras contre ses était motivé à bloc pour casser du hors la loi là.

 _"- Raaaah sérieux ? J'espérai être tranquille après ça. C'est pas le dernier village ?_

 _\- Il me semble que si effectivement."_

Le scientifique sur ces mots sort son petit carnet pour vérifier. Il tourne quelques pages, suit quelques lignes du bout de l'index avant de rajouter.

 _"- Si c'est bien le dernier._

 _\- Bah alors !_ S'exclame Sam de manière râleuse.

 _\- Natasha n'est pas en état Sam, la journée a été longue._

 _\- Steve..._ commence Natasha adossée contre un arbre avant d'être interrompue d'un geste de la main et d'un regard doux et attentionné de la part du blond. _"_

Habituellement elle ne se serait pas laissée faire. Se laisser dorloter ne lui a jamais rien apporté d'autre que des problèmes. Mais elle doit l'admettre, elle est fatiguée. Son ventre la lance douloureusement et sa respiration est de plus en plus difficile à cause des tiraillements.

Puis elle doit aussi se l'admettre : voir Steve Rogers, le grand héro américain, être ainsi attentionné avec elle la rend étrangement heureuse. Elle aime le voir agir comme ça. Parce qu'elle sait qu'il y a une différence entre elle et les autres même si elle n'est pas flagrante. Même si elle n'est pas vraiment voulue non plus de la part du soldat. Mais au fond d'elle, elle est flattée d'être traitée différemment.

Une nouvelle fois elle sent une douce sensation l'envelopper. Une sensation de joie douce et calme.

Elle le voit se retourner face au parachutiste.

 _"- Il faut qu'elle se repose Sam. Avec la blessure qu'elle a, elle ne peut pas agir comme d'habitude peu importe combien elle est forte._

 _\- Mince on m'a menti alors ? Natasha la warrior n'est pas imbattable ?_ Répond le concerné dans une phrase d'humour qui fait ricaner l'espionne et les autres, puis il se retourne vers elle avec un sourire contrit. _Oui c'est vrai tu as raison. Pardon Natasha. J'ai voulu aller trop vite."_

D'un geste de la main elle lui fait signe que ce n'est rien alors que le sourire amusé ne quitte pas ses lèvres. Décidément elle aime beaucoup Wilson.

 _"- Bon je vais chercher un endroit alors._

 _\- Je t'accompagne, à deux on ira plus vite."_

Natasha voit ensuite les deux soldats partir. Avec l'aide de Bruce elle s'assoie sur un tronc d'arbre suffisamment solide et épais pour un minimum de confort. Le petit brun aux cheveux bouclés sort un mouchoir en tissu de sa poche pour le passer sur le visage de la jeune femme tout en vérifiant son état. Il se met devant elle avant de se pencher sur sa blessure de manière soucieuse mais professionnelle.

 _"- La plaie ne semble pas s'être rouverte. Tant mieux. Il faudra malgré tout changer le bandage quand nous aurons trouvé un endroit où dormir."_

La jeune femme hoche la tête. Le contrecoup de la journée lui revient tout à coup violemment en pleine figure. La sensation de fatigue se fait de plus en plus lourde, de plus en plus forte. Et Natasha finit par fermer les yeux et s'appuyer contre l'arbre qui retient le tronc lui servant de siège.

Elle ne sait pas exactement combien de temps elle reste là à somnoler avant d'entendre de pas qui se rapprochent. Mais elle a la sensation de s'être vraiment endormie pendant quelques minutes. Quand elle rouvre les yeux elle voit Sam et Steve revenir en discutant doucement.

 _"- Nan, pis franchement c'est mieux comme ça je trouve. Dans le cas inverse Il aurait manqué quelque chose je pense,_ termine Sam dont les mots parviennent aux oreilles de la rousse. Lorsqu'il se tourne vers elle et Banner la conversation précédente est finit. _Nous avons trouvé un bâtiment un peu à l'écart des surveillances, on peut aller y passer la nuit. Si on reste suffisamment discret il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes."_

L'hésitation ne se fait pas vraiment au sein du groupe et avec l'aide du super-soldat Natasha se relève. Ils reprennent alors la marche pour faire les quelques mètres qui les séparent de ce qui est un immense hangar en bois similaire à un corps de ferme. C'est avec une immense satisfaction qu'ils découvrent tout les quatre un petit bras de rivière non loin du bâtiment. Ce dernier contient d'ailleurs un étage, desservit par un escalier en bois.

Alors que les hommes vérifient la zone et le bâtiment, Natasha songe à depuis combien de temps elle n'a pas prit le temps de se laver. C'est donc avec résolution qu'elle se lève pour rejoindre le petit espace où l'eau ruisselle dans un doux son cristallin.

Elle retire ses vêtements avec lenteur et dans des grimaces douloureuses. Elle fait en sorte de bouger le moins possible et de tirer sur sa blessure le moins possible mais ça ne rend pas les choses simples. Et si sa plaie au ventre ne se rouvre pas, celle au bras, elle, laisse à nouveau couler son sang.

Lorsqu'elle peut enfin tremper ses pieds dans l'eau claire, c'est avec une satisfaction douloureuse. Elle prend le temps de frotter son corps, prenant de l'eau au creux de ses mains pour retirer autant que possible la saleté sur son corps. Ses gestes sont encore plus doux et plus lents quand elle passe ses paumes sur ses blessures. Elle se sent revivre bien que la sensation d'engourdissement la gagne en partant de ses pieds. Elle sent la chaire de poule se dresser sur sa peau.

 _"- 'Asha !_ Lui parvient alors de loin la voix de Steve. Il ne cri pas au contraire, il parle bas, afin de ne prendre aucun risque d'être repéré par une patrouille ennemis. _Natasha !_

 _\- Je suis là Steve,_ lui répond-elle sur le même ton.

- _Que fais-tu près de la rivière,_ lui demande-t-il alors et elle entend ses pas se rapprocher.

 _\- Je me lave, je ne me supportai plus."_

Tout à coup les pas se stoppent. Natasha esquisse un sourire. L'attitude de Steve pourrait passer pour de la timidité pudique, mais elle sait qu'il s'agit plutôt de respect. Elle songe que Tony en aurait à coup sur profité pour charrier le blond si il avait été là.

 _"- Tout va bien au moins ?"_

Une nouvelle fois elle sourit. Décidément elle aime entendre cette tendresse et cette attention dans la voix du blond, même si pour le présent elle est chargée d'inquiétude.

 _"- Oui je vais bien,_ dit elle en sortant de l'eau. _"_

Steve s'appuie sur l'arbre près de lui. Il entend l'eau remuer au rythme des pas de la jeune femme. Puis c'est le bruit des froissements de tissu qui lui parvient. Quelques minutes plus tard Natasha réapparaît devant lui. Ses cheveux sont légèrement humides au niveau de la nuque mais elle ne se les ai pas mouillés réellement.

Automatiquement son regard bleu la scanne et il fronce les sourcils quand il tombe sur la blessure à nouveau sanguinolente à son bras qui paraît au travers de sa veste déchirée. Avec douceur il le prend dans sa main pour observer plus attentivement l'entaille.

 _"- Il va falloir rebander ton bras."_

L'espionne hoche la tête en se laissant faire. La main du blond glisse le long de son bras quand il la relâche. Et sans un mots ils tournent tout deux les talons pour regagner le bâtiment.

 _"- Ah ! Vous tombez bien. On a trouvé une espèce de bureau/chambre à l'étage si tu veux Natasha._

 _\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi ?_

 _\- Parce que je suis un homme galant._ Répond Sam en se pavanant avec fierté une main sur le torse qu'il fait ressortir. _Nan en fa'..._

 _\- Parce que tu es la seule femme et que c'est donc normal que ça soit toi qui dorme dans un lit,_ le coupe Steve en souriant. _Pas vrai Sam ?"_

Le concerné qui s'était retrouvé indécis hoche la tête. Ses bras retombe le long de son corps. Il s'est fait couper l'air sous le pied.

 _"- Heu ouais,_ souffle-t-il alors avant de pousser Steve de l'épaule. _Tu viens de me couper mon speech, je voulais me plaindre un peu en disant combien c'est confortable le sol et tout._

 _\- Tu n'a fait que ça te plaindre de toute la journée,_ ricane le grand blond en souriant.

 _\- Quoi ?! Non mais c'est pas vrai en plus !"_

Natasha les regarde s'éloigner en continuant de se chamailler. Plus loin Bruce rigole doucement. Elle se sent favorisée mais elle accueille l'idée de dormir dans un vrai lit même si ce n'est pas le sien avec satisfaction.

Alors elle laisse là les hommes pour gagner l'étage et entrer dans la fameuse pièce. Elle y découvre un bureau en métal jonché d'un incroyable fouillis. Des papiers sont tombés au sol mais elle s'en moque et marche carrément dessus. La seule chose qui l'attire est le lit une place au fond de la pièce poussé contre un mur en bois.

Elle y est assise depuis quelques secondes quand des coups discrets contre la porte parviennent à ses oreilles. Elle découvre Steve sur le seuil dont la porte est ouverte. D'un signe de la tête elle le laisse entrer et il la rejoint avec des bandages rudimentaires mais propres.

 _"- Je t'ai apporté ça._

 _\- Merci Steve."_

Elle commence a retirer sa veste pour ne garder que son débardeur mais la fatigue et la douleur rendent les gestes horriblement difficiles. Elle a tout à coup la sensation de ne plus être capable de faire les quelques gestes qu'elle a fait tout à l'heure pour se déshabiller.

 _"- Attends,_ fait la voix douce du soldat à ses oreilles. _"_

L'instant d'après il l'aide à se dévêtir. Puis une nouvelle fois il observe l'entaille à son bras avant de l'entourer du premier bandage. Ses gestes sont mécaniques, rodés. Ce n'est clairement pas la première fois qu'il fait ça. Mais il est aussi très doux dans ses manœuvres. Il ne sert jamais vraiment son bras, se contentant de le manipuler avec des gestes aériens.

Natasha l'observe faire de ses pupilles vertes. Quand enfin le pansement est terminé la main de Steve reste en suspend. Leurs regards s'accrochent et d'un même mouvement ils se rapprochent l'un de l'autre.

Natasha pousse un profond soupire en sentant les lèvres de Steve sur les siennes. Elle a la sensation que ça fait une éternité qu'elle n'y a pas eu le droit.

Les secondes s'enchaînent lentement et la Veuve Noire s'enhardit. Elle pose ses paumes à plat sur les épaules musclées du Captain pour le pousser doucement vers l'arrière. Ce dernier se redresse et s'éloigne. Leurs lèvres se décollent et il repose son regard océan sur l'espionne près de lui.

La surprise entrouvre ses lèvres quand il la voit s'avancer pour venir se placer à cheval sur lui, de la même manière que quelques jours plutôt dans sa propre chambre. Naturellement ses mains retrouvent le creux du dos de la jeune femme et son regard aire sur son corps alors qu'une lueur de désir apparaît comme un fantôme dans les pupilles bleus. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tomber sur la tache rouge qui imprime le tissu du débardeur gris à l'endroit où Natasha est blessée.

Un regard vers elle et ses doigts s'insinuent sous le tissu pour le tirer vers le haut. Il dévoile sa peau qu'il découvre pour la première fois avec de telles pensées en tête. Bien sur il lui faut changer le pansement. Alors il se concentre sur sa tache. Il fait bouger l'espionne sur ses genoux et retire le tissu en bande souillé pour le remplacer.

Aucun mot n'est échangé. Natasha se contente de le regarder faire en lui laissant le champ libre. C'est à son tour d'être surprise quand elle voit Steve se pencher vers elle alors qu'il noue le bandage. La seconde plus tard elle sent les lèvres de l'homme se déposer sur la naissance de son sein droit au dessus du soutient-gorge.

Instantanément un feu s'allume dans son ventre et se fait impérieux en lui réchauffant tout le corps. Elle a alors la sensation d'être ailleurs tout en étant parfaitement consciente d'être dans les bras de l'homme. Les mains larges et musclés de Steve tracent des sillons frissonnant sur sa peau. Elles éveillent son épiderme et la font se tendre et haleter. Sa respiration se bloque dans sa gorge quand la langue de Steve remonte le long de sa carotide pour venir caresser sa mâchoire. Elle a vaguement conscient que l'attache de son sous-vêtement vient de sauter et que Steve lui hôte son sous-tient gorge. Sans parvenir à avoir des gestes calmes elle fond sur sa bouche et ses doigts glisses dans les mèches couleur du soleil pour les tirer doucement.

Leurs corps se collent. Steve l'entoure de ses bras pour la rapproche un peu plus de lui. Et il soupire contre ses lèvres quand il sent sa poitrine à présent nue se presser doucement contre son torse. Immédiatement ses mains se remettent à arpenter le corps féminin devant lui. Elles glissent sur le sommet des cuisses pour remonter sur son ventre jusqu'à sa poitrine qu'il vient caresser avec douceur. Il prend grand soin de ne jamais toucher sa blessure.

Natasha contre lui soupire doucement. Elle s'est mise à mordiller la lèvre inférieur du super-soldat. Elle sait que son bassin bouge doucement contre celui de Rogers mais elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Elle perds complètement pieds.

C'est alors qu'un bras passe dans son dos pour la maintenir contre le torse musclé tandis que l'autre main se glisse au creux de son genou pour descendre vers sa fesse et la soutenir. Elle se sent basculer et l'instant d'après le matelas se fait sentir dans son dos. Face à elle Steve s'écarte légèrement pour l'observer. Ses yeux bleus brillent d'un désir à peine contenue à présent. Une étincelle qui fait voler des papillons dans le ventre de la rousse. La même étincelle qui anime son regard et qui crée une réaction similaire dans le corps du soldat de l'Amérique.

Il la dévore du regard et grave l'instant dans ses pensées. Ses lèvres rougies et encore brillantes de leurs baisers. Le ventre plat barré par les bandes blanches qui se tend et se détend au rythme de cette respiration qui parvient à ses oreilles. Ses cheveux roux éparpillés sur la couverture en laine désagréable dont ils se moquent l'un comme l'autre. Sa poitrine qui s'élève et s'abaisse de manière rapide alors qu'un souffle chaud franchit les lèvres pour faire un petit nuage de fumée blanche.

C'est alors qu'il réalise qu'il fait froid. La nuit est tombée autour d'eux autour du bâtiment, rapportant avec elle Dame Fraîcheur. Il se rabat alors sur elle et l'enferme dans ses bras à nouveau. Après un baiser langoureux il glisse vers son oreille où il souffle un faible "Natasha" qu'il n'a même pas conscience de prononcer.

Il a tout à coup la sensation qu'il n'y a plus qu'eux au monde. Bien sur il sait que non loin de là un groupe de trafiquant se ferait un plaisir de les tuer. Tout comme il sait qu'il y a Bruce et Sam en bas. Mais à cet instant il ne veut pas y penser. Il ne veut se focaliser que sur Natasha et son odeur qu'il sent partout autour de lui.

Ses lèvres se posent sur la peau sensible sous son oreille pour la suçoter doucement. Dans son dos il sent les mains de l'espionne s'accrocher à sa tenue comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

 _"- Steve."_

Entendre sa voix être murmurée avec un tel timbre, emplie d'un désir suppliant fait voler les dernières réserves du concerné. Il se redresse pour dé-clipser sa ceinture et retirer l'attache de son bouclier qu'il a laissé tomber au sol. Quelques secondes plus tard c'est la fermeture du haut de son costume qui se dézippe dans un petit son.

Natasha le regarde faire alanguie sur le lit. Lorsqu'il hôte son vêtement pour le laisser tomber au sol dans un bruit de froissement la jeune femme se mord la lèvre avant de se redresser. Elle vient nouer ses mains dans le cou de l'homme pour le tirer à nouveau vers elle et le refaire basculer au dessus d'elle.

Elle aime le voir au dessus d'elle de cette manière. Elle qui n'est pas femme à se laisser faire. A se laisser soumettre. Elle aime voir Steve la dominer de cette manière.

Bien qu'il prenne appuie de ses bras sur le lit, lorsqu'elle l'entraîne il met par automatisme un genou entre les jambes de la jeune femme qui émet tout à coup un soupire terminant sa course dans un gémissement. Il voit les orbes vertes se voiler une seconde d'un plaisir naissant avant d'être cachée par deux paupières pales. Son genou a frotter contre l'entre-jambe de l'espionne.

Lorsqu'il voit Natasha pencher doucement la tête vers l'arrière et son corps se cambrer sur le lit il passe ses doigts sur sa peau une nouvelle fois avant d'y apposer ses lèvres. Sous lui le ventre se tend et se contracte sous ses baisers et ses morsures tendres.

Steve prend alors entièrement appuie sur son genou pour ne pas arrêter son activité. De ses deux mains à présent libres, il dégrafe le pantalon de Natasha pour le faire descendre doucement. Ses doigts se glissent sous le tissus et il s'amuse à faire frotter ses ongles sur la peau lisse de l'aine de la jeune femme. Plus haut le corps s'anime et les soupires se transforment doucement pour devenir plus rauques, plus appuyés, plus plaintifs.

Un sourire amusé et joueur étire les lèvres du super-soldat. Il est fière de lui. De son petit effet.

Il entreprend alors de baisser le tissus le long des jambes sveltes et lisses de la jeune femme. Il emporte avec le tissu de son sous-vêtement sans même prendre le temps de le découvrir. Ses lèvres remplacent ses ongles sur la peau sensible et un hoquet discret franchit les lèvres de la rousse.

 _"- Steve."_

Une plainte. Non un appel. Une sensation de manque. Une sensation de "pas assez". Une envie de plus.

Message reçu.

Le Captain s'abaisse et ses genoux touchent le plancher de la pièce alors que ses lèvres glissent sur la toison rasée de l'espionne. Vu la longueur, et bien qu'ils n'aient pas vraiment pu prendre soin d'eux au cour de ses deux dernières semaines, il se fait la remarque que la jeune femme doit prendre grand soin de cette zone habituellement.

Il met cette pensée de coté quand il voit que son souffle fait réagir la jeune femme. Une fois de plus. Les mains fines se crispent sur la couverture. Il choisit alors d'arrêter le supplice et pose ses lèvres sur la peau brûlante de Natasha.

Immédiatement un soupire qui mue en gémissement vient chatouiller ses oreilles.

Il prend alors plus d'assurance pour passer sa lèvre entre ses lèvres à la recherche des zones sensibles de l'espionne. Ses mains entourent les cuisses de la jeune femme pour la maintenant autant qu'il caresse sa peau du bout des doigts. Il se met alors à la fouiller. Il la caresse. Il la titille. Il l'explore. Il la savoure. Sans jamais cesser de la dévorer du regard. Il s'amuse de la voir hoqueter à chaque fois qu'il passe sa langue sur son clitoris. Tout comme il aime la voir fondre contre la couverture à chaque fois qu'il fait aller sa langue plus loin en elle.

Et à chaque fois, à chaque geste qu'il fait, à chaque son qu'il entend, son sexe réagit dans son pantalon devenu bien trop étroit. Lorsque la douleur devient insupportable l'une de ses mains quittent le corps de Natasha pour venir dézipper et ouvrir son pantalon avec rapidité.

 _"- Steve... viens..."_

Bien sur il aurait du s'en douter qu'elle s'en rendrait compte. Mais la sensation de soulagement entoure son être quand il se sent moins à l'étroit et il se relève. Il lui retire ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et le pantalon et le sous-vêtements qui étaient resté bloqués sur les chevilles de la jeune femme volent à travers la pièce. Il remonte ensuite sur le corps féminin pour venir se presser contre elle.

Un profond soupire franchit ses lèvres pour s'écraser contre celles gonflées de Natasha - qu'elle a du se mordre pour que ce soit à ce point - quand il sent le corps de la rousse contre le sien. Il a la sensation que sa peau est brûlante tout à coup.

Consciencieusement, il sent les mains de l'espionne descendre le long de ses hanches pour venir baisser doucement son pantalon. Steve prend alors appuie sur un bras et écarte son bassin pour lui laisser le champ libre. Il la regarde passer ses mains entre eux alors qu'il retire à l'aide de ses dents ses gants en cuir qu'il avait gardé jusque là.

Un grognement franchit ses lèvres et il ferme brusquement les yeux en mordant le cuir de son gant quand il sent la main de Natasha se refermer autour de son membre. L'espionne étire un sourire en le regardant. C'est à son tour d'être fière d'elle.

Lorsque le regard bleu océan réapparaît le désir est toujours omniprésent mais la lueur dans les orbes bleus est plus sérieuse, plus sauvage.

Le gant vole au loin suivit du deuxième quelques minutes plus tard tandis qu'elle continue de caresser le soldat brûlant et dure entre ses doigts. Elle ne peut même pas faire le tour de sa verge de sa main et à ce constat elle se mord la lèvre en s'observant masturber Steve.

 _"- Nat'..."_

La voix rauque et tremblante de Steve la fait violemment frissonner et elle remonte sur lui un regard fiévreux.

La demande n'a même pas besoin d'être orale. Elle la comprend sans mal. Elle l'attire donc doucement à elle avant de le guider. Lorsqu'elle le sent l'écarter à mesure qu'il avance son souffle se bloque dans sa gorge. Ce n'est pas la première relation sexuelle qu'elle a mais elle ne s'est jamais sentie comblée à ce point.

Steve a caché son visage au creux du cou de Natasha et il sert les dents pour s'exhorter au calme. Il a tant envie de bouger sans attendre. Mais il est conscient de sa taille depuis la prise du super-sérum et il sent les muscles de Natasha se détendre doucement pour s'adapter à lui.

 _"- Steve... bouge."_

Mais il ne le fait pas. A la place il embrasse l'épaule devant lui et passe sa main dans les cheveux roux.

 _"- S'il te plaît."_

Cette fois la voix de Natasha se fait suppliante. Presque implorante.

Alors il se met à bouger doucement. Et les soupires franchissent immédiatement les lèvres de Natasha. Il sent ses bras se refermer autour de lui et son corps se cambrer sous le sien pour bouger doucement au rythme de ses mouvements. Les minutes s'étirent comme pour allonger le temps. Les mains de la rousse fourragent ses cheveux, s'y agrippent, les tire doucement lorsqu'une vague de plaisir est trop forte et ses jambes s'emmêlent aux siennes.

La cadence augmente doucement alors qu'ils sentent la tension monter en eux. Mais lorsque la chaleur se fait trop forte, Steve s'éloigne de Natasha. Les bras de cette dernière retombent sur le matelas et ses doigts s'agrippent alors à la couverture qu'elle ne parvient même pas à froisser. Il prend appuie sur ses mains posées de part et d'autre du visage de la rousse qu'il regarde dans les yeux. Son bassin continue d'aller et venir comme dans une danse et les soupires de Natasha qui ressemblent de plus en plus à des gémissements en sont la musique.

 _"- Steve..."_

Les yeux bleus qui avaient dérivés sur le corps sous lui remontent vivement pour se vriller à ceux verts de la jeune femme. C'est alors qu'il voit Natasha tendre les bras vers lui. Ses mains viennent se poser sur ses joues. Elle lui sourit d'une manière si tendre, si douce, si aimante que Steve se sent tout à coup entouré d'une sensation de plénitude si grande. Une sensation d'entièreté comme il n'en a jamais connu.

Alors à nouveau il fond sur elle, et la serre contre lui tandis que ses mouvements s'accélèrent encore un peu plus.

 _"- Natasha... Bon sang !"_

C'est alors à elle de réagir. Il la sent se tendre contre lui et elle pousse un profond gémissement qu'il l'embrase encore plus au fond de lui. Il a l'impression de se consumer littéralement alors que le feu liquide qui règne dans ses veines depuis quelques minutes semble se rassembler dans son bas ventre.

 _"- Nat'... je... C'est si bon."_

Et comme si c'était le signale, il la sent alors tout à coup s'arquer contre lui alors qu'elle se resserre violemment, le faisant grogner. Dans un gémissement lascif du à son orgasme elle prononce son prénom et c'est à son tour de rendre les armes bien qu'il fasse tout pour retarder l'échéance.

Il se laisse alors aller contre elle sans pour autant l'écraser. Leurs respirations sont erratiques et leurs peaux fument de la chaleur et de la transpiration qui contraste avec le froid de la nuit.

Steve a tout à coup la sensation d'être complètement vidé de ses force tant le plaisir a été intense. Pourtant il s'efforce de s'éloigner suffisamment pour pourvoir reposer son regard dans celui brumeux de la jeune femme. Son front brûlant et transpirant se pose contre celui de celle qu'il peut désormais appeler son amante.

Dans les prunelles vertes il y retrouve cette tendresse et cette douceur qu'il y a vu quelques secondes plus tôt. Cet amour qui fait échos au sien.

 _"- Je t'aime."_

Il ne réalise même pas les mots qui franchissent ses lèvres. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il voit la jeune femme ouvrirent grand les yeux sous la surprise qu'il se demande ce qu'il a dit. Et tout à coup Natasha semble perdue dans ses pensées. Elle a les sourcils froncés et le regard perdu sur un point qu'elle seule peu voir quelque part sur son torse.

Lorsqu'elle semble finalement revenir à elle plusieurs minutes plus tard, il lui sourit. Il a finalement réalisé ce qu'il a dit.

C'est alors que Natasha lui sourit en retour en se pressant contre lui.

Il ne lui faut rien de plus. Il sait. Ses sentiments son partagés.

Natasha n'est pas femme a exprimer ses sentiments. Encore moins de vive voix. Elle se contente de gestes discrets. De petites attentions. De preuves de confiances. Ou d'un comportement qu'elle ne dévoile qu'à certains.

Steve se félicite de faire parti de ceux là. Alors il n'a pas besoin de grands discours. De belles phrases ou de multiples cadeaux. Il n'a même pas besoin d'entendre les mots de sa part. Pas pour le moment. Peut être qu'une jour ça lui manquera. Mais ce soir il n'en a pas besoin. Ce soir il sait qu'elle l'aime autant qu'il l'aime et ça lui suffit.

Doucement il s'écarte pour se retirer d'elle. Natasha émet un soupire en fronçant légèrement les sourcils avant de se redresser. Mais elle semble vidée de ses forces. Pas très étonnant après leur dernière activité alors qu'elle était déjà fatiguée à la suite de ses blessures. Aussi Steve la prend contre lui et la maintient à l'aide d'un bras pour écarter les couvertures du lit avant d'y faire asseoir la jeune femme. Il lui remet ses sous-vêtements avant de remettre le sien correctement puis de retirer son pantalon, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes.

C'est alors que Natasha découvre sa blessure à la jambe qu'il avait jusque là oublié.

 _"- Steve tu...,_ commence-t-elle en se redressant.

 _\- C'est pas grand chose. Les aléas du métier tu sais ce que c'est."_

Même si elle sait qu'il dit ça pour la rassurer principalement, Natasha ne peut s'empêcher de rigoler. Oui elle sait pertinemment bien ce que c'est.

 _"- Puis je guéris plus vite garce au sérum. Alors ne t'inquiète pas,_ continue-t-il pour terminer en se détournant. _"_

Il range ensuite leurs affaires et Natasha l'observe faire en s'allongeant. Lorsque le soldat se retourne la jeune femme est déjà au fond des couvertures. Il la rejoint et se glisse contre elle. Immédiatement Natasha se colle à lui le plus étroitement possible dans un soupire de bien être.

A cet instant pour l'un comme pour l'autre, la sensation de ne plus manquer de rien se fait impérieuse.

 _"- Bonne nuit Steve,_ murmure la voix déjà endormie de Natasha.

 _\- Bonne nuit Nat'."_

Il ne faut que quelques secondes de plus à l'espionne pour sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Steve lui l'observe pendant quelques secondes en songeant qu'il n'échangerai sa vie pour rien au monde. Même si Bucky lui manque, cryogénise dans un tube en verre au palais du roi du Wakanda, il ne manque de rien.

Il a trouvé sa partenaire. La bonne partenaire. Une femme qui peut partager sa vie étrange et somme toute différente du commun des mortels sans qu'il n'ai à se faire un sang d'encre pour elle sans cesse. Une femme qu'il n'a pas besoin de laisser loin quelque part, à l'écart du combat. Une femme qui le comprend, qui l'aime pour ce qu'il est en tant qu'homme tout autant qu'en tant que héro.

Une femme qu'il jure de protéger autant qu'il jure de lui confier sa vie quand le besoin s'en fera sentir.

Parce qu'après tout elle ne fait pas non plus partie du commun des mortels. Parce qu'elle lui ressemble. Parce qu'elle fait partie du groupe Avengers, comme lui.

Mais surtout parce que maintenant ils sont ensembles. C'est une certitude. Ils sont ensembles plus sûrement que jamais. Alors ils terminerons cette mission ensembles demain et rentrerons au quartier générale. Elle, Sam, Bruce et lui. Tous ensemble. Ils rejoindrons les autres Avengers restés à la base ou ils vivent tous ensemble.

Une fois rentré, il compte bien l'inviter au restaurant, juste elle. Pour qu'ils puissent passer une soirée ensembles tout les deux et véritablement commencer leur relation.

Une relation qu'ils vivront et développerons ensembles à partir de maintenant et quoi qu'il arrive. Parce qu'il ne s'agit que de ça n'est ce pas ? Être ensemble.

* * *

 ** **Voici le chapitre 20. C'était le dernier de cette histoire.****

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plus lui aussi malgré ses deux particularité : l'instant charnel et sa longueur !**

 **"Inconnue", j'espère que ce charnel aura été à la hauteur de tes attentes, parce que tu m'as mis(e?) la pression avec ta review.**

 **N** **on non tapez pas ! C'est la fin d'une histoire. Et le début d'une nouvelle comme on dit. Alors je vous donne rendez-vous pour mon prochain écrit en vous faisant de gros bisous et merci de m'avoir suivit pour cette fiction.**

 **Pour tout ceux qui aime le dessin, je vous conseille de faire un tour sur le profil Deviantart de Artmetica. Nommé aussi Nasyu apparemment. Cette personne fait des dessins superbe et vous verrez une Natasha dessinée avec tant de réalisme qu'on dirait une photo !**

 **Enjoy !**


	21. Réponse à la review d'Inconnue

**NON**

 **Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, c'est ma réponse à la review d' Inconnu.**

 **T'as vu ce que tu me fais faire un peu ? Y'a pas un moyen plus simple de communiquer ? Parce que là vraiment... Enfin bref !**

 **Je suis contente que ça t'ai plus. J'ai passé le teste donc ?**

 **Et si malheureusement si c'est la fin. Oui Tu en fait un peu trop mais j'adore ça ça me fait rire donc aucun souci. Le lecteur comme toi sont géniaux. Bah je t'avoue qu'y penser comme ça oui c'est un peu chelou comme tu dis. Mais Natasha et Steve sont des êtres spéciaux non, donc il faut bien une fin "spéciale" dans ce genre là non ? Déjà ils sont dans un lit ! Mon idée première était de les faire faire contre un mur et bim bam boom ! Nooooon délicatesse tout de même j'ai martyrisé Natasha, je lui devais au moins le confort d'un lit. Puis je trouve l'idée d'un tel endroit à la fois excitant et intéressant. En fait si ça a tout à fait compris comme il le montre avec sa conversation avec Steve "** **Nan, pis franchement c'est mieux comme ça je trouve. Dans le cas inverse Il aurait manqué quelque chose je pense,** ** **" En langage Sam ça veut dire "L'autre il a pas ce qu'il faut pour que ça marche bien". Bien sur vu que Bruce est dans le coin je ne pouvais pas lui faire dire ça clairement si ? C'était pas un risque à guerre civil ça ?****

 ** **Moi aussi je veux "le même gars" ou un Barnes... j'suis pas compliquée... '-' mais je crois que tout comme toi je suis condamnée à rester célibataire avec mes quatre chats. (Hé hé ! Oui c'est pour ça qu'ils sont 4 dans la mission ! ) Puis j'ai une préférence pour les femmes. C'est P't'être pour ça aussi. '-' Mais bon si c'est eux j'veux bien faire un effort.****

 ** **Alors oui j'écris plein d'autres choses. Pas forcément que sur les Avengers. Mais pour rester dans le coin sur le classement film "Captain América" j'ai publiée "Pour une bonne raison". C'est un petit Steve-Bucky pré-sérum tout doux tout choupinou. Je commence seulement à écrire sur ce milieu donc pour la suite je vais voir mais je pense à un Stony bientôt (ah hum ! ). Et pourquoi pas un Buckasha.****

 ** **Mais avant tout ça je veux reprendre ma fiction Bleach "La peur ou l'amour". Je suis en train de la réécrire du début. ^^****

 ** **Tu savais fait un long discourt tu disais ? Qu'en est-il de moi alors ? Nan sérieux faut que tu t'inscrive ou que tu me contacte sur facebook, ou sur un blog ou ce que tu veux parce que comme ça bah c'est très long !:o Et ça fait des fausses joies aux prévenus !****

 ****Bisouille et merci pour ta reviouille!****


End file.
